


Ihmissusi

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in the moonlight, Sauli watches the wolves move around with such grace that he often wondered what it would be like if he could run with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’You have to be careful now with the wolves, they’d bite your hand of before you even have chance to know what they are thinking’’ Staring Sauli nodded quickly,  
‘’Be careful with the wolves, got it…wait…you mean I have to actually go inside the cage with them?’’ Sauli asked, soft blue eyes wide as the head zoo keeper laughed brightly, a heavy hand  coming down to rest against his shoulder.  
‘’What did you expect, to feed them through glass and wire boy?’’ He asked before he moved his hand away and started to lead Sauli away from the enclosure they had been standing by, just watching another keeper feeding some of the other animals.

It was just a summer job which he had taken to help him to save up some more money, he was running out fast and quickly and he didn’t want to have to ask his parents back home in Finland to send him more, he wanted to prove that he could made it on his own in America, that he would go running home like most of his friends which he had come over with, it was just him and Katri now living together in a apartment way to big for just two, they had all rented it together to fit the seven of them but now it was just the two of them but they did not have the money to afford a smaller place just yet.  
Sauli had always loved the animals and most weekends he would find himself walking through the zoo just wasting most of the day away watching the animals and talking to them when no one was around, he had found the wonder of the zoo when his modeling company had wanted him to pose with a couple of the animals, at first Sauli had been wondering just what they were playing, wondering if they were just trying to make him silly before he found himself holding a tiger cub, other cubs running around him as he laughed and posed for the camera like he had been asked for.

Shaking his thoughts clear, Sauli turned away from where he was watching the very same tiger cubs, of course they were bigger now, almost fully grown. The work with his modeling job had been slowing down slightly, the jobs being stretched out with less work being needed at the moment which caused money to be tight with him. The whole reason why he was getting a second job at the very same zoo he modeled at the year before.

Hands picking up the box he had been carrying, Sauli moved through the crowd of excited children, a smile on his lips from seeing them so happy and carefree, laughing to himself, he slowly made his way through the park and towards the keepers hut where they often prepared the food for the bigger animals like the cats.   
Stepping inside, he smiled softly towards one of the other keepers already there cutting vegetables up,   
‘’I hear you have been giving the job of feeding the wolves today’’ She spoke out as Sauli pushed the box on to the side with a slight huff.   
‘’Yes, but I was not told that I would have to go inside the cages with the animals’’ He spoke out with a frown as she laughed softly and placed the knife down before walking over to help him with the lid of the box he had started to struggle with. ‘’thanks’’ He smiled as she nodded.   
‘’It’s no trouble and yes you have to go inside but don’t worry about it, they are tame creatures, very gentle and playful’’ She smiled. ‘’sometimes they nip if they are very hungry’’ She teased which had Sauli swallowing slightly.   
‘’Very funny, they scare me a little already, the only animals I have been close to with their size was the tiger cubs last year’’ Sauli told her as he pulled the work jacket off and hung it up on one of the pegs as her laughter rang out.  
‘’Oh yes, I remember that, you looked so at ease with them’’ She smiled as he blushed lightly and turned back to the meat which was in the box. ‘’is that another reason why you took the job?’ ‘She asked, glancing up from where he looked the knifes over before picking one up, Sauli shook his head and turned to look at her, cursing himself mentally when he realized that he couldn’t remember her name.  
‘’I liked the animals and often found myself back here after that job’’ Sauli shrugged slightly, ‘’plus work is very slow at the moment and me and my friend are struggling with the rent on the apartment because its too big for two and we don’t have the money to get a smaller place at the moment and I really don’t want to ask my parents for more money again have them say I told you so’’ Sauli gushed out as he chopped at the meat before a soft hand covered his and eased the chopping.  
‘’We all have that problem sometimes, but why did you and your friend get such a big apartment if there’s only two of you?’’ She asked,   
‘’There was more, seven of us all together who came over here from Finland to find work and explore, but they all returned when things got hard so now there’s just me and Katri, she already works two jobs, my modeling was helping us by but with the lack of jobs coming up I said I would get another job’’ Sauli told her as he let he guide the knife in to the right portions before cutting again, ‘’so when I saw that here was looking for a keeper, I applied’’ He smiled as she nodded slightly.  
‘’Well you will like it here, I think you have enough cut up now, so why don’t you take that and go on towards the wolves, I’ll be up soon in that direction if you have any problems’’

Saying goodbye again and packing the meat back, Sauli watched as the girl left with her own feed before he pulled his jacket back on again and left, the box tight in his hands as he worked his way through the park and closer to the wolf enclosure where the head zoo keeper was stood. Feeling relief run through his body as he moved closer, the older guy smiled towards him before motioning him to follow.

 

 

 

 

Steeping inside the outer cage of the enclose, Sauli breathed out deeply before as he noticed the way the wolves had started to move around slightly more, the smell of meat in the air before he felt a heavy hand against his shoulder again which had him turning and smiling towards the other keeper.  
‘’You ready’’ He asked before Sauli nodded.   
‘’Of course, sorry this is still new to me but im ready’’ He told the keeper who laughed and nodded towards a small shelf.   
‘’Just leave your jacket there if you don’t want to wear it inside, but remember just watch your fingers when they get closer’’ He told Sauli before they stepped through another gate the keeper unlocked and in to the enclosure.

‘’Just throw it out as far as you can’’ The keeper told him as he pulled a chunky piece of meat out and threw it far in to the clearing where the wolves were starting to pace back and forth with the scent of fresh meat. Copying a few times, Sauli couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he watched the creatures feeding, they were beautiful, strong at the same time he felt a little fear towards them as couple tore in to the meat with sharp teeth, he knew that they could just as easily tare in to his own skin as he pulled another piece of meat out the box and threw it towards a few other wolves who were away from the large group.   
‘’Hey Eddie, what’s wrong with that wolf’’ Sauli asked as he noticed a lone wolf near the side of the enclosure, hidden away slightly in the shadows, ‘’he’s not moving towards the food’’  
‘’what wolf are you talking about?’’ The other keeper asked as he turned back,  
‘’The one in the shadows there, just under the viewing window’’ Sauli pointed out,  
‘’Oh that’s blue, he’s a strange one that boy, stays away from the other wolfs’’ Eddie spoke out before he chucked another piece of meat, ‘’we normally hand feed him, tame as a button, was worried when we brought him inside in case he didn’t get on’’ He told Sauli who was still staring at the other wolf.  
‘’Why the name blue, he looks black form here’’ Sauli asked as the other keeper laughed,  
‘’Because of his eyes, the brightest blue you could ever find on a wolf,  he don’t look it, but he’s bigger than most of the males here too, he was found out in the woods nearby, caught in a trap poor thing’’ The keeper sighed, ‘’they brought him here and we got him all healed up, was thinking about releasing him back to the wild but he seems to tame for it’’ Eddie said before he took the box of Sauli, ‘’Go on, take that meat and feed him, he wont hurt you’’

Watching the keeper before taking the meat, Sauli watched the other wolves before he moved closer to the lone wolf and crouched down a few meters in front of him as the wolf lifted its head, bright blue eyes opening to stare at Sauli which had him letting a gasp out slightly  
‘’Aren’t you a beautiful thing huh, you hungry?’’ Sauli spoke out softly as he held the meat out and glanced towards the other wolves before back again as the black wolf sniffed slightly. ‘’its okay, im not going to hurt you or take it away, this is all for you’’ Sauli said softly as he slowly moved closer and held the meat out more which had the wolf moving slightly before sitting back again. ‘’come on, you should eat before the others finish and come looking for more’’ Sauli told the wolf softly.  
Watching as the wolf pushed forward again and slowly rose to its feet, Sauli let his eyes move over its body as the wolf slowly stepped forward, startling a few people who had been looking in through the viewing window, noticing how the bright blue eyes would look down at the meat before up at Sauli again almost like he was waiting for it to be snatched away, holding it out the food out further, Sauli watched with a smile as the wolf sniffed at it before his nose brushed over his fingers which caused Sauli to laugh lightly, the sound causing the wolf to flinch slightly before Sauli frowned, ‘’hey its okay, im sorry’’ He spoke out ‘’your nose tickled, look eat’’ Sauli said before he turned to look over at the other wolves who looked like they were finishing up, turning back he watched the wolf lean forward again, mouth opening to show sharp looking teeth before he gently took the meat from Sauli’s hands and dropped it before he bit in to it more and lifted it again, ‘’that’s good, enjoy beautiful’’ Sauli smiled before  he stood slowly and turned to walk back towards the other keeper who was watching the other wolves.  
‘’All finished up?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Yeah, he took it eventually’’ Sauli smiled before he glanced back at the black wolf. ‘’He’s beautiful’’

Turning his eyes away, Sauli walked back through the cage and locked it up before he walked back through the next door and repeated it and made sure it was sealed tightly before he took the box and started to head back towards the feeding house to clean out and wash the box out along with his hands.  
The whole walk, Sauli couldn’t help but think about the wolf, he often found himself talking to the animals, he found it calming and he often liked to think that they could understand him.  
Stepping in to the empty hut, Sauli started to move around and clean everything up, knowing that in a few hours that his shift ended and he could head home and get some rest before work started up again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since he had been on feeding duty and Sauli found himself itching to go back for whatever reason he could think off, at first it was just to check up on a report of one of the wolves attacking another. That he took the wrong turn in going towards the tigers.  
In the end it took all of two weeks and three days before he found out he was on feeding duty again, the thought of being close to the wolves again setting his heart off quickly as he got ready for work quietly.

Dressing in the darkness from where he had laid his uniform out the night before, Sauli moved around the apartment as quietly as he could so not to wake Katri or their new roommate who had answered the add a few days before hand. Closing the door to his bedroom, Sauli crept across the large hallway and started down the stairs when a bright light was flicked on and he jumped, a muttered mother tongued word leaving his lips as he fell back and on the stairs slightly, an arm raising to protect his eyes from what he had realized was the over head light of the open planned kitchen/lounge.   
‘’Sorry’’ The gruff voice spoke out as the light was dimmed and Sauli lowered his arm slightly to see Connor stood there in nothing but sweatpants,   
‘’I didn’t wake you did I?’’ Sauli asked as he chuckled softly and held a hand out to him, taking it; Sauli took notice of how warm his touch was as he was pulled back to his feet.   
‘’No, I woke earlier, came down for a drink and I heard movement and thought you were sleeping…why are you up at 5am anyway?’’ He asked, the confusion clear on his face as he followed Sauli back to the kitchen where he placed his bag down and moved towards the fridge.  
‘’Heading in to work early, have a few things which I need to do before opening time’’ Sauli said as he pulled a bottle of juice out from it.   
‘’I thought you started work at 8 on a Friday?’’ Connor asked as Sauli closed the fridge and moved back to his bag, the bottle being pushed in as he laughed quietly,  
‘’Nope I start at 7 but by the time I get there it will be about six, half six and gives me enough time’’ Sauli smiled, ‘’I should be home about 7 tonight, maybe 8 but I will call Katri if im going to be any later’’ He said as he hooked the strap of his bag over his shoulders and Connor nodded.  
‘’Alright, have a good day…don’t get eaten by wolves’’ He teased out, knowing full well that Sauli was excited to be getting closer to them again, but at the same time he couldn’t place the small gleam in Connor’s eyes as he said about it, almost like he knew something Sauli didn’t.

Saying goodnight again and heading out the door, Sauli started down the stairwell which was deathly quiet, the lights low slightly before he reached the main lobby, walking through, Sauli smiled lightly towards the night guard before pushing the front door open and stepped out in to the darkness, the moon still high in the sky as he turned to the right and started to walk through the empty street.  
Sauli wasn’t going to denia that it was cold as he turned the collar of his jacket up against his neck, the walk wasn’t long but there was still the short bus ride in between which would take some of the time up.

Reaching the stop as the bus pulled up, Sauli quickly climbed up and paid the fare as he passed by and moved towards one of the seats, a polite smile towards the only other rider before he settled back and let his eyes settle out the window. Watching as the dark buildings past by, Sauli couldn’t help but think back to the black wolf he had fed the first time, the way he seemed so different to the others, almost tame. Smiling to himself, Sauli knew that he wanted to get close to the wolf again, to see if he could run his fingers through the wolf’s fur.   
Being jostled back to the present, Sauli blinked his eyes open a few times before he noticed that he was getting closer to the zoo again, ringing the bell, Sauli pulled his bag strap up over his head again as he stood and wobbled slightly as the bus came to a soft stop.  
‘’Thanks’’ Sauli smiled towards the driver before he climbed down and started up the street towards the entrance the zoo keepers normally  used before their shifts started.  
‘’Sauli, you’re earlier boy’’ Turning, He smiled towards the elder keeper who had showed him around the first few days, just teaching him the few things he would need to know.  
‘’Thought I would just hang out a bit before my shift starts, thought I would hang out with the wolves’’ Sauli grinned which earned him a honest laugh and a clap to the shoulder before he found himself walking off alone again, only the sounds of a few animals breaking through every so often along with the slight shuffle of keepers making sure that the zoo was clean for the first drabbles of visitors of the day in a few hours.

Reaching the wolf enclosure, Sauli smiled to himself as he saddled up to the large viewing window and pulled his bag off, the soft thump of it falling to the ground loud in the silence around him before he moved and knelt down in front of the glass often like he had seen young children door.  
‘’Hey there’’ Sauli spoke out quietly before he looked around behind him and back again as he pressed his hand flat to the glass and tried to peer down below which he found himself hitting against the glass with a slight groan. Rubbing at his forehead with numb fingers, Sauli breathed out before he looked back up to see a large black wolf staring back at him, falling backwards as he jumped, Sauli let a breathy laugh out as his heart raced and he slowly sat himself back up again. ‘’I knew you were there’’ He spoke out before he frowned and let a sigh out, ‘’I doubt you can hear me can you huh?’’ Sauli asked before he sighed again, ‘’I doubt you would even understand what im saying anyway would you…I…hold on, I’ll come around to the inner cage, please come to the cage’’ Sauli said softly to the wolf before he turned and grabbed his bag quickly before he moved around and fumbled in his pocket for his keys.   
Keys found and the outer door unlocked, Sauli stepped inside and let his hand fell over the wall until he found the switch and turned it on, the brightness making him flinch slightly before he stepped in and let the door close behind him. Dropping his bag down and out the way, Sauli pushed his keys back in to his pocket again as he moved towards the caged side and knelt back down again, eyes peering through the fence before he heard the soft sound of paws on the ground, moving to sit on his ass more, he crossed his legs under him as the large black wolf came in to view and Sauli smiled widely. ‘’you came…’’ Sauli grinned out as the wolf paused in front of the fence and sniffed slightly near where Sauli’s hand was hooked, realizing it, he pulled it back slowly so not to startle him. ‘’im feeding you guys today, I’ve been so excited, you are all beautiful creatures and god…im rambling again’’ Sauli laughed brightly as he turned slightly and reached for his bag, pulling it closer and taking the bottle out, he turned back to find the wolf closer and laid down again. Drinking slowly, Sauli watched the wolf as the wolf watched him, his blues eyes bright in the darkness and the light behind Sauli, ‘’you really are different to the others aren’t you’’ Sauli said softly as he moved closer to the fence, fingers slowly wrapping around the wire again, he knew that it was a silly movement, that the wolf could hurt him but he had a strange sense of trust with the wolf.

Sitting with the wolf for a while longer, Sauli kept his hand on the cage, only jumping once when the large wolf moved suddenly, it’s head coming up and turning before he turned back again and his wet nose touched against Sauli’s fingers, the touch had him unwrapping them and moving back as the door opened and Eddie walked in, his eyes looking up before he broke in to a grin when he noticed Sauli sat there.   
‘’Thought I would find you here’ He laughed as Sauli pushed to his feet and brushed his hands over his legs, eyes glancing towards the cage to see that the black wolf was gone.  
‘’Thought I would just see them but none turned up’’ Sauli shrugged as he grabbed his bag and hooked it up on the peg, ‘’what’s the first thing going on?’’ He asked.

≠

As the day wore on, Sauli couldn’t help but yawn and scratch at the side of his neck, he was tired from the small amount of sleep he had managed to get the night before and from the slight chilly wind which had kicked up around lunch time. Heading up to the feeding hut, Sauli pushed the door open and paused when he heard noises from inside.   
‘’Hello’’ He called out before taking a small step inside and peered around the large room.   
‘’Oh hey Sauli’’ Jumping as he heard a voice from behind him, Sauli spun around to see the same girl coming up from the lower basement level where most of the food was stored, ‘’sorry didn’t mean to make you jump’’ She told him sweetly as he nodded, his heart rushing against his chest as he walked across the room to the large fridge and pushed it open, leaning down to grab the box from beside it, he started to pull the meat out and place it inside before he filled it and turned, a foot closing the door as he moved towards the table and started to lay the meat out before cutting it down a little more.  
‘’You out with the wolves today’’ she asked as Sauli started to pack the cut up meat back in to another box and nodded as he glanced up at her.   
‘’Yeah been looking forward to it for a long time now’’ Sauli laughed as he turned back and started to finish the meat up. ‘’I don’t know what it is with the wolves, I just want to be around them all the time’’ Sauli told her as she laughed softly.   
‘’They are beautiful creatures’’ She said as she started to cut her own food up, hearing the door open, Sauli glanced over to see Eddie walking in with a smile once he had spotted Sauli.  
‘’You ready to go kid’’ He asked as Sauli nodded and turned back, pushing the lid on, he grabbed the box and started to head towards the entrance,   
‘’All set’’ Sauli grinned as he followed Eddie out of the feeding hut.

Walking towards the wolf’s enclosure, Sauli tightened his hold on the box slightly as his heart started to beat faster against his chest, the excitement growing more before he paused by the door as Eddie unlocked it again and stepped out the way, heading inside, Sauli placed the box down before he shifted his jacket off and pulled the lid off the box.   
‘’Looks like they are hungry’’ Eddie teased as Sauli glanced towards the fence to see them running around slightly.   
‘’Ha, yeah, well lets go get them fed’’ Sauli grinned as he picked the box up again and moved towards the inner cage door where Eddie walked over and unlocked it, a hand moving in to the box to pick some meat up before he slipped the door open and threw it to get the wolves away from them.  
‘’Lets get in and some meat thrown around’’ Eddie said quickly as they both moved through the gate and Eddie grabbed some more meat. Chucking some himself, Sauli couldn’t help but grin to himself before he picked another bit up, ‘’hey you going to be alright doing this on your own for five minutes?’’ Eddie asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Sure thing’’ Sauli told him as he adjusted the box against his hip and threw the meat away from the door so Eddie could get out.   
Seeing the other wolves eating, Sauli glanced down at the box at the remaining meat before he glanced around for the black wolf, which sure enough was laid hidden in the shadows.   
‘’Hey boy’’ Sauli whispered out softly, his hand moving in to the box to grab the last of the meat before he put the box down and took a few steps towards the other wolf and crouched, ‘’remember me…I came and saw you this morning’’ Sauli said softly as the wolf raised its head. ‘’Eddie calls you blue but I have a feeling that you don’t like that name’’ Sauli said as he held the meat out, ‘’come on, come and eat something’’ He whispered out as he held the meat out a little more and wiggled it as the wolf pushed up to his feet and slowly shuffled forward, nose sniffing before there was a slight bang and Sauli turned to look towards the cage to see Eddie.   
‘’Sorry kid, the door slammed’’ Eddie spoke him before Sauli nodded and turned back around to face the black wolf with bright blue eyes, ‘’Sauli watch out’’ Hearing Eddie’s frantic voice, Sauli turned around to see a few of the other wolves moving closer to him, low growls leaving as Sauli scrambled backwards.

Feeling himself trip over the box and land on his back, the meat dropping from his hand, Sauli groaned slightly before freezing as he heard his name yelled and another loud growl from near him.  
‘’Stay there kid, just don’t move’’ Eddie yelled out as he slowly raised his head to see the wolves moving closer, forgetting what Eddie had said, Sauli found himself crawling backwards as the wolves moved closer again.   
‘’Good wolves’’ Sauli muttered out as he slowly moved backwards again, hands scraping over the rough ground as they came closer, seeing one move quickly, Sauli raised his arm up over his head to try and protect it before he heard the loud growl before yelp. Looking up slowly, Sauli let a breath out when he noticed the large black wolf stood over his lower body, teeth bared and a growl echoing through his throat before he lowered his body over Sauli’s legs. Shaking Sauli moved slightly and felt the wolf lift before he settled again once Sauli was sat up against the inner cage fence, pulling one of his gloves off, he slowly raised his shaking hand and brushed it through the fur of the wolf before he moved quickly and snapped towards another wolf who was circling around.  
‘’Sauli are you okay’’ Turning his head slightly, he could see Eddie and a few other keepers which made him feel better as he nodded.   
‘’Im fine, im fine’’ He told them before slumping back again, his pale blue eyes moving back to the wolf who had been circling to see him moving away. ‘’hey boy’’ Sauli whispered as he moved his hand to the wolves fur again, its head turning to look at him with bright eyes before he came closer and laid over Sauli’s lap.  
‘’Don’t worry kid we will have the wolf away from you in no time’’ Another keeper who Sauli didn’t know called out.   
‘’Im okay, if it wasn’t for blue the other wolves would’ve gotten to me, he’s protecting me’’ Sauli called out as he kept his eyes on the black wolf laid over him. Running his fingers up closer to his head, Sauli softly rubbed his fingers in behind his ear which had him grinning slightly as a small rumble sound left the wolf, ‘’sorry boy, didn’t mean to call you blue’’ Sauli whispered, moving his hand away again as the wolf moved to his feet, Sauli frowned before realizing that he was moving away and padding back over to the shadows as the keeper came inside the enclosure and got closer to him. Staggering to his feet with help of the cage, Sauli kept his eyes on the wolves before he turned to see Eddie moving towards him.   
‘’Are you sure nothing’s hurt?’’ Eddie asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Maybe just my ego but im fine, it would’ve been worse if blue wasn’t there, it’s my fault for turning my back’’ Sauli told him as they moved out the cage and it was locked up again.

‘’Go home Sauli, get some rest, that was a close call today’’ Looking up from where he was sat on the table in the main office, he shook his head slightly, eyes moving between Eddie and the head zoo keeper.   
‘’I want to stay, im fine really. I would just be bored at home’’ He spoke out.   
‘’Sauli’’ Eddie started as he shook his head and dropped down off the table.   
‘’Im fine, none of the wolves touched me’’ Sauli spoke out, ‘’Blue kept the other wolves away, he protected me’’  
‘’Fine you can stay but you are not to work, stay in the zoo if you like but if any of the keepers find you working im sending you home straight away’’ The head keeper told him as Sauli nodded and grabbed his jacket. Heading out the office, Sauli turned and headed straight back towards the wolf’s enclosure. 


	3. 'Don't fear the moonlight'

Watching the wolves moving around inside the enclosure, Sauli sighed deeply before he leaned against the fence, his fingers curled around the wire and forehead pressing against it as he watched, shifting slightly Sauli turned his eyes away from the others to look towards the shadows just under the viewing panel for the zoo guests, he knew that the black wolf would be there, he always seemed to hide away from others and it pained Sauli a little, he seemed to tame and being locked up in a cage seemed to be the wrong thing for him, he just wanted to take Blue out and set him free again.  
Sighing again, Sauli let his eyes drop before he was looking back up in to the enclosure to see that the feeding box was still stood on its side from where he had tripped over it, staring at it for a few minutes, Sauli finally sighed and pushed away from the fence and walked towards the inner cage door again when the heavy door behind him opened and he turned to see Eddie stood there, a sigh leaving his own lips as he shook his head.  
‘’Go home Sauli’’ Eddie told him.  
‘’But-‘’  
‘’No buts, you were told no working, now just go home and take the rest of the day off, I’ll see you tomorrow’’ He told him as Sauli sighed but nodded slowly, turning away again, he grabbed his jacket from where he had left it hung up before he glanced towards the shadows with a small smile.

By the time Sauli had finally gotten home again, he was tired and a little annoyed that he had been sent home, the thoughts and feelings running through his mind as he unlocked the door and headed inside. Dropping his bag and jacket down on the chair beside the door, Sauli threw his keys in to the pot and started to walk through and towards the stairs.  
‘’Sauli, why are you home already?’’ Katri asked from where she was sat on the couch, ignoring her slightly, Sauli carried on past the lounge and started up the stairs when he glanced up at the sound of footsteps and found Connor pausing so far and looking at him strangely.  
‘’You’re home early’’ He started to say before Sauli continued to walk past and headed in to his own room, closing the door behind him and locking it, Sauli started to pull his shirt up and over his head before he was kicking his shoes off and crawling on to his bed.

He still couldn’t understand why they told him not to work, he was perfectly fine because of Blue and that he didn’t get hurt, Sauli was still able to work yet they told him not too and it drove him crazy as he sighed deeply and turned over on the bed to stare at the white ceiling above his bed.  
After spending a while in his own self-pity, Sauli finally got changed in to a pair of sweat pants and another top before he left his room and headed down the stairs slowly to see Katri and Connor both sat on the couch watching TV before he turned to smile towards Sauli.  
‘’Hey’’ He called out which had Katri turning to look at him too.  
‘’Hi’’ Sauli spoke out as he walked around and settled on the couch beside Katri, his feet tucked up and toes buried beneath her own folded legs. ‘’im sorry for ignore you when I first came in just had a bad day at work that’s all’’ He shrugged, pale blue eyes flashing towards the TV before back again as Katri layed her hand over his knee softly.  
‘’What happened?’’ Connor asked as Sauli sighed.  
‘’Me and Eddie, one of the other keepers were feeding the wolves, he had to go do something and I said I would be fine, I had the last of the meet and headed towards the slight shadows where Blue always lays, I was trying to get him to come out and eat something when Eddie called out to tell me to look out’’ Sauli told them as he rubbed his hands across his thighs, ‘’some of the other wolves had started to circle and I started to move back so I could get my back towards the cage when I tripped over the feeding box. So they decided to tell me to come home despite telling them that I was completely fine and that I wasn’t hurt apart from a tiny scratch from one of the rocks in the enclosure, it would’ve been worse if Blue wasn’t there’’ He shrugged as the other two frowned.  
‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Katri asked,  
‘’Blue kept the other wolves away after I fell, one of the wolves tried getting closer but suddenly Blue was there standing over my legs and lowering before he moved again when I moved further back before he was covering me again, he even snarled at another wolf which tried to circle around him, he kept me safe.’’  
‘’That’s amazing, why do they call a wolf Blue for? It’s not a normal name for a wolf’’ Katri asked with a soft laugh as Sauli smiled and nodded.  
‘’I agree, I guess its because he had really bright blue eyes, brighter than I’ve ever seen on a wolf before and he’s tame as anything, I feel sorry to see him there.’’  
‘’Why’d he come from?’’ Connor asked as Sauli looked over with a slight frown.  
‘’Im not sure, Eddie said that they found caught in a trap out in the woods, he’s bigger that the other wolves too but Eddie says he’s too tame to release back in to the wild like they were thinking about doing’’ He told Connor who was frowning and nodded.  
‘’I’ll be back for dinner’’ Connor suddenly spoke out before he was sitting up and heading towards the front door.  
‘’Where are you going’’ Katri called,  
‘’I need to go out’’ He called back before the slam of the door met both Sauli and Katri.

Ω

Spending the next few hours in a soft quietness as Sauli and Katri watched a few different movies, Sauli couldn’t help but stretch slightly and yawn as the next film finished and Katri started to push his feet of her lap with a soft smile.  
‘’Are you going to be alright here for a while? I need to go to the shops to get some more things for dinner later on’’ She told him as he nodded with his own bright smile.  
‘’Sure, I’ll just put another movie on and probably fall asleep, im pretty tired now that I haven’t got anything to do work wise’’ He grinned before laughing brightly as Katri hit him with one of the couch cushions.  
‘’Okay, just call me if you need anything Sale and I mean it’’ She told him as he nodded.  
‘’Of course’’, Kissing her cheek back, Sauli listened to her leave before he was pushing himself up and putting another film in, heading around the couch and in to the kitchen, Sauli pulled the fridge open and ran his eyes over it before he was pulling a bottle of coke out and headed back in to the lounge again to see the movie menu playing to itself. Lying back down, Sauli hit play and placed his drink on the coffee table and soon found his self starting to drift away, images of bright blue eyes and black fur filling his mind along with the woods and fresh air.

_‘’Blue…fuck’ Sauli cursed out as he turned around in a circle, his arms filled with goose bumps from the coldness which was in the air, it was quite late, the darkness pushing in form the tree tops before he turned and carried on walking again. ‘’Blue’’ He called out again, ‘’come on, I know you don’t like the name but I don’t know what else to call you, be nice and come out, you know I wont hurt you’’_

_Coming out in to a small clearing, Sauli glanced up to see the full moon before he smiled softly at the light coming from it, for some reason he felt calm under its touch before he was dropping his eyes down again and looking around the woods before the soft voice at the back of his mind was telling him to run. Trusting his instincts, Sauli turned and started to run quickly before the heavy footfalls echoed out from behind him and he started to push himself faster until they reached a clearing and Sauli felt paws hit his center back, causing him to go down and tumble slightly before he was lying on his back, panting and staring up at bright blue eyes.  
‘’Blue’’ Laughing at the relief that he wasn’t going to be hurt, Sauli breathed out and dropped his head back in to the ground as a hand came up to scratch in to the wolf’s fur  before he trailed his hand up to behind his ears which earned him a low rumble and a cold nose being pressed in to the side of his neck before Blue was moving back again and Sauli opened his eyes to see the wolf walking away before he paused and turned back to stare, ‘’do you want me to follow you?’’ Sauli asked before the wolf let out a huff which he took as a yes._

_Following the wolf who would pause every so often and look back over its shoulder to make sure Sauli was still following him, Sauli watched with interest before the wolf turned suddenly and jumped off in to a group of trees and left Sauli standing alone which had his nerves kicking up slightly._   
_‘’Hey…whe…where’d you go Blue?’’ Sauli called out as he turned, swallowing at the sound of twigs snapping behind him, Sauli spun around before he started to take small steps backwards. ‘’this isn’t funny anymore, where are you boy’’ Jumping and turning again, Sauli stared in to the darkness before he started to step backwards and suddenly in to a wall of warm, hands moving to his hips which had his breath hitching before the fear ran through his body again._   
_‘’Sauli ’’ the voice from behind him whispered in to his ear, warm breath washing over before hands slipped up his sides as his heart kept beating quickly with fear._

‘’Sauli’’ Stirring slightly as his name was called, Sauli breathed out and tightened his grip on the fabric on his stomach, ‘’Come on wake up Sauli’’ The voice called out again as a hand pressed against his shoulder and he suddenly jumped and sat up, eyes wide and heartbeat crazy before he turned to see Connor knelt down beside him with a worried look. ‘’are you okay?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded.  
‘’Im fine…just fine’’ He lied which had Connor frowning slightly, it had always made Sauli wonder how Connor could read them both so easily. ‘’Just a dream…that’s all’’  
‘’must have been some dream’’ Connor grinned as Sauli laughed.  
‘’More strange’’ He replied, his eyes dancing to the TV to see it turned off before he swung his legs around and grabbed his drink and swallowed a few mouthfuls.  
‘’What was it about?’’ Connor asked as he moved to shrug his jacket off and drape it across the back of the armchair.  
‘’Blue…the wolf who protected me back at work today…I had a dream that we were both in the woods but he had disappeared and I was calling for him before I was looking at the moon and it was like a small voice in the back of my mind told me to run so I did even though it’s a stupid thing to do but I ran and the wolf tackled me to the floor before he started to walk away and I followed but Blue jumped off through some trees and I started to get scared and kept hearing noises and jumping before I was stepping backwards and in to someone’’ Sauli shrugged before frowning at the sound of his own dream.  
‘’Who was it?’’ Connor asked,  
‘’No idea, I never saw them, just felt their chest against my back and hands on my hips before he whispered my name and then you were waking me up’’ Staring at Connor, Sauli frowned at the way he seemed to be staring at the floor, ‘’but like I said, it was strange and just a dream’’ He shrugged, ‘’no big deal, I dreamt about one of the animals in the zoo, im sure others do too’’ Sauli spoke out before he was standing and heading back in to the kitchen again as the front door opened again and Katri came walking in with some bags.


	4. Wolf Talk

Walking through the park, Sauli smiled softly to himself as the sounds of the animals around the zoo greeted him, the laughter of children running around before their parents were calling after them, the mornings were often Sauli’s favorite time of the day when he came in to work after it had already opened, he felt like the place was alive even more before he shook his thoughts away and turned back around as he headed towards the wolves enclosure where he knew Eddie was waiting for him. He knew that the older keeper had tried to get Sauli to stay away from the wolves for a while, saying that he was concerned that being so close to them again would freak him out but he had pushed him in to letting him feed them with him again.  
Heading past the viewing window, Sauli could just make out Eddie in the caged of area of the back room, his green keeper jacket blending in with the fence coloring and the background of the enclosure before Sauli was walking around and punching in the code for the door before slipping inside with a smile which he aimed towards Eddie as the older keeper turned to look towards him.   
‘’Are you really sure that you want to be doing this lad?’’ Eddie asked, ‘’no one is going to say anything if you aren’t, actually they are probably expecting you to stay away from the wolves for a while’’ He spoke out as Sauli laughed brightly and shook his head.   
‘’I am fine Eddie, it was one mistake I made, I should’ve known better than to turn my back to the other wolves while holding meat still’’ Sauli told him as he pulled his sleeves up and headed towards the link fence to peer through, just like the last time, Sauli let his eyes wonder towards the shadows under the viewing window before he was turning back.   
‘’Alright but any time you want out, just say, I wont hold anything against you kid’’ He told Sauli as he nodded and picked up the box they normally used to hold the meat.   
‘’I promise, cross my heart’’ Sauli grinned which had Eddie laughing and shaking his head as he turned to the inner gate and started to put the code in.

Helping to spread the meat out on the far side of the enclosure, Sauli grabbed another chuck and nodded towards Eddie before he was turning around and heading closer towards the shadows where he knew Blue was layed out. Getting closer, Sauli stayed near the wall as he lowered down in to a crouch and looked towards him.   
‘’Come on, you know the routine boy’’ Sauli spoke out softly as he waved the piece of meat around slightly without any effect, sighing softly, Sauli pushed himself back up again and took a couple more steps forward until he was closer to the wolf again and slowly moved until he was knelt on the dirty ground. Holding the meat out again, Sauli watched as the wolf raised its head slightly towards him before it was being lowered again and Saul stared at the wolf with a frown as it stared back at him with bright eyes. Glancing over his shoulder and towards Eddie, he noticed the way the keeper was keeping an eye on the other wolves before he was turning back to Blue again with a deep sigh, ‘’come on, you need to eat something Blue’’ He spoke out softly, the meat being moved slightly in his hand before the wolf sent a huff out and Sauli muttered something in Finnish as his shoulders slumped. ‘’Please come and eat something Blue, don’t go all vegetarian on me now, I mean you’re a wolf, you have to eat meat to stay strong…so please?’’ Sauli asked, ‘’for me’’ He whispered which had the wolf lifting its head slowly to look towards him before dropping his eyes down to the meat in his hand.   
‘’How’s it going over there Sauli’’ Turning to look over his shoulder at Eddie, Sauli shrugged slightly before he turned back again.   
‘’Come on beautiful, eat something for me’’ Sauli whispered out before he was turning to look over his shoulder again. ‘’Trying to get him to eat but he wont take it’’ Sauli spoke out before he felt a extra weight on his hand, turning around quickly, he couldn’t help but grin brightly as he noticed that Blue had crept forward and was carefully eating the meat from Sauli’s hand before he was moving and carefully putting it down.   
Watching the wolf look up at him before away again, Sauli frowned when he noticed that Blue had stopped eating, picking the meat up again, he held it back out which caught the wolf’s attention before he moved back, a rough tongue moving out over his fingers before he was carefully biting bits of the meat off and eating it again.   
‘’Looks like you got him eating out your palm’’ Eddie chuckled from close by as Sauli looked up.   
‘’I tried putting it down but he ignored it again’’ Sauli told him before looking back at the wolf as he bit of another large chunk and chewed it. ‘’how was he eating with yesterday’s feeding’’ Sauli asked as he brought his other hand up slowly, making sure to keep it in Blue’s eyesight before he was sinking fingers in to warm fur.  
‘’im not sure, I think he ate a little’’ Eddie replied as Sauli nodded with a frown which quickly turned in to laughter as Blue finished the piece of meat off and started to trail his tongue over Sauli’s hand to lap up the meat juice.  
‘’Thanks wolfy, but I already had a shower this morning’’ Sauli grinned as he brought his fingers up to scratch behind the wolf’s ear as the rough tongue flicked up over his wrist slowly which caused his heartbeat to skip quickly at the feeling.   
‘’Come on lad, we still have other animals to feed’’ Eddie laughed as his footsteps moved away and Sauli smiled at the wolf who lifted its head towards him.   
‘’You heard the man, I have to go’’ Sauli whispered as he ran his fingers through the fur again and started to move away when Blue’s teeth caught around Sauli’s sleeve and he tugged on it. ‘’hey no, come on now you big fur ball, I have to go see the other animals and feed them, I can’t just stay with you all the time no matter how much I want too’’ Sauli grinned as he scratched at the wolf’s ears again as he released his jacket. ‘’that’s a good boy…you’re my favorite so don’t worry, im always going to come back but Shh…don’t let the others know’’ Sauli whispered with a grin as the wolf huffed, ‘’it’s our little secret okay’’ He smiled before he was standing. ‘’I’ll be back later, im not on shift to feed you again sadly but you promise to eat now okay or there will be trouble Mr.’’ Sauli warned the wolf who flicked its tail up and butted its head in to Sauli’s knee as he chuckled.  
‘’Sauli’’ Eddie called out.   
‘’Coming’’ Looking at Blue as he turned and walked back towards the shadows, Sauli sighed before looking up to see Connor stood near the window with another man, smiling he raised his hand and waved slightly before he was turning and heading out of the enclosure behind Eddie.

Locking the inner cage, he glanced towards the shadows again before he was turning towards the sink, washing his hands quickly, Sauli headed out of the room before he and Eddie left again.  
‘’I’ll go meet over by the giraffes in a bit, I have the elephants to feed first’’ Sauli told Eddie who nodded and patted him on the back, watching as he walked away, Sauli shook his head slightly and headed back around and towards the viewing window where Connor was still stood with the guy he saw along with two other people.   
‘’Already back in with the wolves I see’’ Connor grinned as Sauli laughed and nodded slightly.   
‘’Can’t keep me away from my favorite now’’ Sauli replied as he shook his head.   
‘’Oh, Sauli these are my friends, this is Tommy, Brian and Ashley’’ Connor spoke out as Sauli nodded and shook their hands. ‘’Guys this is Sauli one of my roommates.’’  
‘’Nice to meet you all’’ Sauli smiled towards them as they nodded with their own smiles.   
‘’Was that the wolf you told me about yesterday which you were just feeding?’’ Connor asked as Sauli turned to look at him with a sigh as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah it was, Blue’’ He mumbled before turning to look through the window and downwards slightly too where he knew the wolf would be laid out of view.   
‘’What’s wrong with him?’’ Ashley asked before Sauli turned back and shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, that’s the thing, Eddie say’s that his leg healed just fine from the trap and he’s all healthy, but just doesn’t want to eat’’ Sauli frowned. ‘’He was just fine eating the other day but yesterday Eddie wasn’t sure if he ate a lot or not’’ Sauli shrugged out as he pushed his hands in to his jacket pocket.  
‘’Is that a bad thing?’’ Brian asked as Saul turned towards the taller man.   
‘’A little, I mean the other wolves moves about like a pack but Blue keeps away from them and keeps just under the viewing window in the shadows so he isn’t seen from this side’’ Sauli explained, ‘’wolves don’t tend to do well alone, the worst thing which could happen in this case is the rest of the pack could turn and attack Blue’’

Watching as Ashley and Tommy looked at each other before glancing towards Connor who nodded to something their eyes was telling, he watched them walk away before he turned back to Connor and Brian who was still there.  
‘’I should get going…other animals to feed’’ Sauli spoke out before Connor laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’Of course, shit sorry Sauli, completely forgot,’’ Connor grinned. ‘’Im cooking tonight, what time do you finish here’’ He asked as Sauli thought back to the time table in the office.   
‘’At four today but I should be home around six, I have a few things to do after work’’ He told Connor as he nodded.   
‘’Alright, see you then’’ He grinned.   
‘’Yeah, n ice meeting you Brian’’ Sauli spoke out as the other man smiled and gave a slight nod, watching as they walked away, Sauli shook his head before he was turning and half jogged towards the elephants feeding hut where Eddie was.   
‘’Sauli there you are’’ He grinned.   
‘’Im so sorry Eddie, I ran in to my roommate’’ Sauli explained as Eddie laughed and shook his head.   
‘’It’s fine Sauli, but come on, the elephants are waiting’

.o0o.

‘’Sauli’’ Jumping, he turned to look towards Katri who was sat across from him as she frowned, ‘’is everything okay? You seem a little distracted’’ She asked as he nodded.   
‘’Im fine, just thinking about things’’ Sauli told her as she nodded and turned back to look up at the others who had joined them for dinner.   
‘’So did you get everything done after work Sauli?’’ Turning to look towards Ashley, he smiled softly and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, kind of’’ He told her as she smiled. ‘’I ended up back with the wolves before the park was closed’’ He shrugged.   
‘’You went to see Blue didn’t you’’ Connor grinned as Sauli let a soft laugh out as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah,, but im worried about him’’ Sauli admitted as he put his fork down to pick his drink up, ‘’I caught the keeper who had feed the wolves this afternoon and she told me that he didn’t eat anything, not even when they held it for hi, Blue refused to touch it and just moved to a different part of the enclosure’’  
‘’What will happen if he doesn’t eat?’’ Tommy asked this time.   
‘’Most they can do it move Blue to a different enclosure away from the public and monitor him and try to coax him to eat more, after that I have no idea’’ Sauli shrugged.  
‘’Brian, you’re a vet, what would they do?’’ Ashley asked as eyes turned towards him.   
‘’Most…if he doesn’t keep eating, they wont have many options, parks normally try the best they can but if the animal refuses to eat and if he’s too tame they will have to put the animal down so it doesn’t suffer’’ Brian spoke out before he turned to look towards Tommy and Connor.  
‘’But isn’t he healthy in every other way?’’ Katri asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’It’s just eating we are all concerned about’’ Sauli spoke out before he was finishing his drink and putting the glass back down again, ‘’Maybe I could get work to allow you in to see and check him out Brian’’

Watching as he turned to stare at Sauli, he shivered slightly under the glazer before Brian was nodding quickly.   
‘’That sounds a good idea, although im sure the park have their own vets?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded.   
‘’We do but we often get outsiders to come in for another opinion before we do anything’’ He said, ‘’I’ll talk to the head keeper tomorrow about it and let Connor know so he can get ahold of you.’’


	5. Chapter 5

_The moon was sat full, high in the dark sky, a white ring circling it as Sauli slowly turned pale blue eyes away and looked around the large clearing in the woods where he was standing, he couldn’t remember how he got there and why he was only in a pair of sweat pants which he normally slept in but it wasn’t cold as he took a small step forward, only to pause quickly as a howl echoed through the woods and he looked around._   
_Taking another step, Sauli kept his eyes on the trees around him before he reached the first ring and started to move through them almost silently, he wasn’t sure where he was going or whether he was walking himself in deeper or getting closer to the city._   
_The only sound around him was the soft breeze running through the trees and his soft footsteps, the light coming from the moon, falling in patches every so often from where it broke through all the leaves high above him. From ahead, a soft noise caught Sauli’s attention as he turned towards it and stepped away from the trail he was going along to walk through the trees more before a small rustling had him pausing before a small wolf cub came tumbling out of a patch of under growth, the cub’s eyes bright in the patch of moonlight which was shining down as it yipped and came bouncing towards Sauli, tumbling over its own paws before Sauli laughed softly and crouched as it came to a stop in front of him._   
_‘’And where do you suppose you came from huh?’’ He asked the cub who cocked its head towards him, almost like he understood before it was turning its head as Sauli looked up and saw another wolf walking towards them. Swallowing, he stood up quickly and took a step back. Watching as the bigger wolf picked the cub up by the scruff of its neck, Sauli watched with large eyes as it turned away from him and started walking again before it paused and turned back to look at him. ‘’do you want me to follow?’’ He asked as the wolf moved its head in an almost nod before it was turning back again and starting to walk._

_Taking a deep breath, Sauli looked around the darkness around him before turning back and started to step towards the mother and cub quietly, he wasn’t sure why he felt so safe around the wolf, nor did he understand why it didn’t try to attack him when he was so close to her cub like wolves would._   
_Stepping in to another clearing, Sauli could see other wolves stood around the edges watching as the mother and cub walked towards the middle with Sauli following before she paused and dropped the cub who went running off towards another wolf as the she wolf turned towards Sauli, eyes bright in the moonlight. Growling as Sauli went to take another step, he paused quickly, eyes trained on her before she was turning and starting to walk again which Sauli went to follow before strong arms wrapped around his chest._   
_‘’Stay’’ A deep and rough voice whispered in to his ear which had Sauli swallowing deeply, his heart picking up against his chest as the stranger ran a warm hand down it and pressed it against his heart. ‘’you do not need to fear us Sauli’’ The rough voice whispered to him again as Sauli nodded quickly._   
_‘’Not scared’’ He lied before the person behind him chuckled deeply and pulled him back against a warm but bare chest._   
_‘’That was a lie and we both know it’’ He whispered before lips touched against the base of his neck, warm and dry as Sauli let his eyes close and head lean forward slightly which seemed to be the right thing to do as the man behind him let a small hum out, his lips touching against the top of his spine before he felt a rough tongue slide up over his skin, leaving goose bumps along his arms as he breathed out deeply. ‘’do not fear’’ The man whispered again before there was something soft sliding down over Sauli’s eyes which caused him to jump before soothing hands ran down his chest and settled on his waist._

Waken with a start, Sauli sat up in his bed and breathed out deeply, the dream was like the one he had before apart from Blue not being there, it was the same touch he remembered from the first dream and the same rough voice which had him shivering slightly as he paused his bed covers back and ran a hand through his hair. Dressing almost on auto pilot, Sauli moved around his room and gathered his bag up before he was leaving and heading downstairs before he paused at the bottom with a slight frown as he thought about the dream more and how he always seemed to wake up before anything else happened.  
‘’Sauli, you’re up early’ jumping as he heard Connor’s voice, Sauli looked up to see him sat in the lounge with Tommy and Brian again before he turned to look towards the clock to see that it was only just gone 5am.  
‘’Oh…yeah’’ Sauli spoke out as he dropped his bag down on the floor.  
‘’Everything okay’’ Connor asked as he nodded.  
‘’Yeah, just had a strange dream, woke up…didn’t realize how early it was’’ Sauli told him as he walked through to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, leaning against the counter, Sauli couldn’t help but reach up and touch against the back of his neck where he had been kissed  and licked in his dream.  
‘’Another’’ Connor’s voice spoke out which caused Sauli to jump again as he dropped his hand and turned to look at him with a slight nod. ‘’was it the woods and Blue again?’’ He asked before Sauli frowned and turned back to look at his cup as he shook his head.  
‘’Just the woods this time, Blue wasn’t there but there was other wolves’’ He told Connor quietly, not really wanting his friends to hear. ‘’I started out in this large clearing and staring at the full moon before I started walking and this little cub came out of no where, it was kind of cute really tripping over its own paws’’ Sauli told him with a slight grin before it fell again, ‘’then im guessing the mother came out and picked it up and started walking before she turned to look towards me and I asked if she wanted to follow and It looked like she nodded but that can’t be right, wolves don’t nod or understand humans’’ He mumbled.  
‘’What happened next?’’ Connor asked quietly as Sauli started to make a drink.  
‘’She led me to this smaller clearing but there was like loads of other wolves stood around the wood’s edge just watching as we walked out in to the middle and she let her cub go before turning towards me and growled when I tried to take another step and then she was walking away and I was being wrapped up in a pair of arms and the same voice from the other dream spoke to me and told me to stay’’ Sauli shrugged as he pushed the lid o his cup on tightly. ‘’like I said, just a strange dream huh…maybe im spending too much time with the wolves at work’’ He tried to laugh out before it died out quickly again and he rubbed at the back of his neck again as he turned to look at Connor who was frowning.  
‘’Are you going to head in to work now?’’ He asked as Sauli glanced towards the clock again and nodded.  
‘’Might as well, I know I wouldn’t be able to sleep again now and I would just be getting up in an hour’s time again to get ready’’ Sauli told him as he started to walk towards the fridge and opened it.

Pulling his lunch out, Sauli crossed back over to his bag and pushed his lunch inside before he was hooking his bag strap up over his shoulder.  
‘’I’ll drive you’’ Turning to look towards Brian, Sauli stared at him slightly, ‘’I mean then that way I could come talk to your head keeper about the wolf’’  
‘’Oh…yeah, sorry’’ Sauli spoke out as he nodded, ‘’I guess it is quite early still’’ H joked as Brian glanced towards Connor as he walked past and sat down again. ‘’did you guys stay over or something?’’ Sauli asked when he really thought about them being here as early as Connor laughed.  
‘’Yeah sorry, That was my fault, we were talking about some stuff and lost track of time, Ashley went home to check on her little one’’ Connor spoke out as Sauli nodded.

.o0o.

‘’Hey, how is Blue’’ Sauli asked as him and Brian stepped inside of the main keeper’s office to see him sat at his desk before he looked up and then towards the clock before his eyes paused on Brian.  
‘’Not so good, we checked on him after you left yesterday and tried to get him eating some more with the final feed before he refused, we are going to see how he does with this morning and afternoon feeds, but if it doesn’t change we will have to move him to a temporary enclosure and call outside help in’’  
‘’Ah, that’s why im here too, Brian here…he’s a friend of my roommates and he was here yesterday during the feeding, he’s a vet and I mentioned about talking to you for him to come in and have a look at him.’’ Sauli spoke out as the keeper looked at Brian and nodded softly.  
‘’Of course, if you would like to sit down and we can sort out the paperwork’’ He spoke out as Brian nodded and glanced towards Sauli with a soft smile.  
‘’I’ll be with the wolves before my shift starts’’ Sauli spoke out which earned a soft laugh from the head keeper and nod.  
‘’Wouldn’t expect you to be anywhere else Mr. Koskinen’’

Heading back across the park, Sauli reached the wolves enclosure and stood in front of the viewing window to see the wolves moving around before he crouched and pressed a hand against the glass near the bottom of the window as he sighed softly and glanced down at the ground before back up again as the shadows moved and a large black head raised up, blue eyes bright in the semi darkness which caused Sauli to smile softly, fingers curling against the glass slightly as he stared at him.  
Letting a soft sigh out, Sauli slowly stood before he was turning and headed towards the outer door to the enclosure, pressing the code in, Sauli pushed the door open and stepped inside before closing it again before his hand was fumbling over the wall for the light switch, finding it, Sauli flicked it on and winched in the brightness before he was turning and pausing as he saw Blue sat in front of the fenced wall.  
‘’Moi Blue’’ Sauli spoke out with a grin as he walked over and lowered down in front of him. ‘’heard you didn’t eat again last night’’ He sighed as he reached a hand up and curled it around the fence, a small smile on his lips as Blue flicked his tongue over his fingers, ‘’that better off been your attempt at a sorry Mr.’’ Sauli grinned as he pulled his hand back and wiped it over the jacket of his uniform before he was opening his bag and pulling his lunch box out before he glanced up at Blue as he shifted and curled his tail around his front paws. ‘’hope you don’t mind, I haven’t eating breakfast yet…I shouldn’t even be here for another two and half hours’’ He shrugged out which had Blue grunting slightly and Sauli raised an eyebrow at him slightly. ‘’what…I had a strange dream okay, I woke up and I dressed before leaving, Brian drove me’’ Sauli spoke out, noticing how Blue’s ears twitched, Sauli smiled. ‘’huh, the name Brian mean something to you does it boy? He’s one of Connor’s friend…Connor is my roommate along with Katri, they were both here yesterday actually…along with two other of Connor’s friends…Tommy and I think the girl was Ashley’’ Sauli shrugged as he looked back down and pushed his lunch lid open and pulled out an apple and the small knife inside before he pushed his lunch back on to his lap and started to cut it up. ‘’They seemed nice, Tommy and Brian was still at ours this morning,  Connor said they were talking about things and lost track of time but Ashley had left to check on her little one’’ Sauli spoke out before he paused and looked up as the wolf whined lowly. ‘’What’s wrong boy?’’ He asked as he paused in cutting his apple before he looked down and up. ‘’do you want some?’’ He asked before he placed the knife down and took the piece he had already cut up and held it up to the fence before he looked at the wolf, ‘’now is shouldn’t be doing this you know…I could get in trouble not to mention its not part of a wolves diet’’ Sauli told him as he held the piece of apple through the fence far enough for Blue to take between careful teeth.

Grinning as the wolf chewed on the apple, Sauli shook his head and cut a piece off for himself and moved it between his lips as he looked back up and over Blue’s head towards the rest of the wolves who were moving around and settling again before he dropped his eyes back to the wolf sat in front of him. Sharing the apple out between him and the wolf, it was soon gone and Sauli replaced the knife back in to his lunch box again as the wolf whined.  
‘’Im sorry, we’ve finished my apple and I only have a sandwich for lunch, no meat sorry but you will have your morning feed in about three hours and then your afternoon one before im back for your evening feed so you better eat Mr.’’ Sauli told the wolf who seemed to huff and he shook his head before threading his fingers back through the fence as Blue moved close enough for Sauli to scratch at his ears softly. ‘’so please eat something, I don’t want you getting ill’’ He whispered as his elbow was balanced on his knee and he rested his chin in his hand as he continued to scratch at the wolf’s fur.

.o0o.

Heading through the park, Sauli rolled his shoulders slightly, the weight of waking up early and a busy day starting to take a toll on him as he started to head towards the feeding house to get ready to feed the wolves again. He couldn’t help but feel worried in the back of his mind for his favorite wolf; Sauli knew that he didn’t want Blue to be put down for his own health when he seemed like such a gentle creature. Shaking his head as he headed through in to the feeding hut, Sauli moved around and headed towards the fridge room when the door opened again and Brian walked out with Eddie.  
‘’Oh hey, you still here?’’ Sauli asked as Brian nodded with a slight frown.  
‘’We’ve moved Blue in to the temporary enclosure Sauli, he didn’t eat at the two feeds’’ Eddie told him as he stared between the two with a frown. ‘’I was hoping you would be able to feed the wolves with one of the other keepers while I take Brian here to give him a check up again’’  
‘’What…no’’ Sauli spoke out, the feeling and want to protect Blue strong inside as he shook his head, ‘’I want to go feed him, he knows me and I promised him I would be back for the evening feed’’ He spoke out as Eddie sighed but nodded.  
‘’Alright kiddo’’ Eddie told him as he held the box out.

Following them out the room, Sauli tried to ignore Eddie’s voice as he spoke over the radio for someone to come in and take their places in the wolves feeding before he felt a strong hand at his elbow and he looked up to see Brian looking at him with concern.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked before Sauli nodded.  
‘’I’m fine’’ He lied before Brian raised an eyebrow slightly and Sauli stared at him, ‘’fine im not, im worried about Blue’’ He admitted s Brian nodded.  
‘’You care about him a lot don’t you’’ He asked s Sauli nodded.  
‘’I owe him my life, I feel the need to protect him like he protected me from the other wolves when I tripped over the other day, Blue kept the other wolves away from me because I was alone, Eddie had to do something and Blue kept me safe, stood over me and growled at any other wolf who came near’’ Sauli shrugged as he looked away again and held another door open for Brian to walk through after Eddie. ‘’plus if anything happened to him, I would miss my chats with him’’  
‘’Chats’’ Brian asked confused as Sauli smiled and felt his cheeks war slightly.  
‘’Whenever I have free time, I sit there and talk to Blue, like this morning I was stood at the viewing window and crouched before he popped up and looked at each other, by the time I had walked around and entered the inner room and turned the light on, Blue was at the cage waiting for me.’’ Sauli smiled before he glanced up towards Eddie, ‘’plus, but don’t tell anyone, Blue really…really likes apples’’ He chuckled, ‘’he also seemed to perk up slightly when I mentioned about how you drove me to work this morning and when I explained that you as a friend of Connor’s’’ He shrugged.  
‘’Sound like you have quite the bond already’’ Brian spoke out with a strange look before he was smiling and patting Sauli’s arm and moving off towards Eddie.

Shaking his mind clear, he rounded the corner to where the enclosure was for animals separated and glanced through the window to see that it wasn’t just a plain grey place like he had seen many times on TV but looked just like the main enclosure for the wolves, the woodland type image before Eddie was pulling the heavy door back and stepped through with Brian before Sauli stepped through and pushed the door closed again.  
‘’Blue’’ Eddie called out as Sauli turned around and let his eyes run over the place before he was putting the box down and pulling his jacket off to hang on the small peg just inside. ‘’where are you boy?’’ Eddie called out again before Sauli glanced up to see the open top before back again as Brian stood near the window out in to the hallway, his back against the glass and arms crossed before Sauli picked the box up and walked forward slightly, eyes scanning over all the shadowed area’s before one moved and he jumped slightly and laughed as Blue silently came walking forward.  
‘’Don’t do that’’ Sauli grinned as he turned his body towards the wolf and held his hand out in front of him as blue came forward, eyes looking at him before he was turning towards Eddie and then Brian. ‘’hey don’t worry about them okay boy, they aren’t going to hurt you, just want to make sure you’re okay’’ Sauli said softly as he moved closer and ran his fingers through the thick fur on top of Blue’s head before his fingers trailed down over his neck before away again as he turned towards one of the flat rocks and sat down on it.  
‘’You going to be okay in here on your own for a bit’’ Eddie asked as Sauli looked up and over to him as he pulled himself further back and nodded.  
‘’Yup, Blue wouldn’t hurt me’’ He grinned as Eddie shook his head and moved towards the door and spoke quietly to Brian before the sound of the door being opened and closed met his ears.  
‘’He seems pretty healthy from just looking at him’’ Brian spoke out which had Sauli jumping slightly and nodded as he forgot that the other man was there.

Laughing softly as the wolf jumped up on to the rock beside him, Sauli ran his fingers through the black fur again which earned a tongue trailing across his arm which he shook his head at before Blue lowered down beside him and rested his head across Sauli’s thigh with a slight whine.  
‘’Oh don’t be like that Mr. we talked about this, this morning if you remembered’’ Sauli scolded the wolf as he rubbed at the back of his own neck before looking down in to blue eyes with a sigh. ‘’why didn’t you eat boy…you can’t always wait for me to feed you, im not here every day’’ He said quietly as Brian moved closer. ’’but I did promise you your evening meal and im making good on that promise’’ He told the wolf as he reached over and grabbed the box, taking the lid off, Sauli looked at Blue before he tapped his nose, ‘’head up, I don’t fancy getting my clothes a mess’’ He told the wolf before he moved and sat up, head turning towards Brian who had paused and Sauli looked up at the wolf before to him.  
Reaching in to the box, Sauli pulled a hunk of meat out and grimaced at the feeling slightly before he was turning back to Blue and placing it down on the rock in front of him before he was scooting back slightly. Watching as Blue looked down before back up again, Sauli sighed before he was leaning forward and picking the meat back up again and holding it in his hand as Blue leaned down and started to bite small pieces off carefully.  
‘’He only seems to eat from your hand, I’ve seen other keepers try to feed him the same way and he hasn’t taken it’’ Brian spoke out as Sauli looked up and over at him.  
‘’That’s why im worried, I mean, this is only a summer job, come the winter I wont be here, I’ll be back doing my modeling work if there is any and Blue will be alone unless we can start getting him to eat on his own.’’ Looking around as the wolf stopped, Sauli looked up to see the wolf staring at him, almost like he had understood his words before he was moving away from the meat and closer to Sauli, his snout pressing in to Sauli’s shoulder and pressing him backwards before a paw came up against his chest and pushed him down before Blue was moving and laying over his body which had Sauli and Brian laughing slightly.  
‘’Looks like he doesn’t want you to go’’ Brian spoke out before Sauli looked over and nodded.  
‘’I swear he can understand me sometimes’’ He grinned before turning back to the wolf, ‘’come on you big fur ball, eat your meal before I bite your ear’’ He threatened which earned him a growl but the wolf moved anyway with a slight shove on Sauli’s behave and went back to eating before he was finishing up and cleaning Sauli’s hand off all the meat juice.

.o0o.

‘’Brian’’ Turning, he moved away from the open door and stepped towards Eddie who had Connor behind him before another person he hadn’t met, ‘’how is he?’’ Eddie asked before the darker man shook his head.  
‘’The wolf is perfectly healthy, there is nothing wrong with him, it just seems like he has grown an attachment to Sauli that’s all’’ He told him honestly as his eyes met with Connors.  
Hearing the muttered Finnish before a loud intake of breathe, Brian, Connor and Eddie all moved back to the open doorway to see Sauli pushing at the wolf with a large grin on his face.  
‘’More you big hump of fur’;’’ He spoke out before Blue was moving and laying across his lap, stopping him from getting up as he laughed again and flicked his ear which had a growl leaving Blue’s snout as he lifted his head. ‘’oh shush you, I gave you a chance to move, you deserved it’’ He told the wolf as he slowly moved away enough to let the Fin stand on his own two feet, before his own eyes was looking up.

‘’Connor…Mia, hey’’ Sauli spoke out before there was a growl and Blue was moving to stand in front of Sauli which earned a confused look from everyone before Sauli was crouching down and sinking his fingers in to the fur, ‘’now boy, what is it?’’ Sauli asked quietly before he was looking up towards the others to see Mia step back and the growl get a little lower. ‘’Come a little closer again Mia’’ Sauli told his modeling manager before she was looking at him like he had gone insane.  
‘’Sauli, are you forgetting that it a wild animal’’ She asked before he laughed.  
‘’Ole Blue he is as tame as a butterfly, I just want to see if it’s you he doesn’t like’’ He spoke out before she frowned but stepped a few steps closer for Blue to start growling again and had Sauli laughing.  
‘’Yup, he don’t like you Mia’’ Connor spoke out  
‘’You great lump, she’s harmless’’ Sauli told the wolf before he was moving to take a step forward when blue got a hold on Sauli’s trousers to stop him.  
‘’Like I said, grown quite the attachment to him’’ Brian chuckled as Sauli rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the wolf.  
‘’Really Blue…really, let go, I will come back in a minute’’ Sauli told him as he reached down and grabbed the wolf’s snout and lifted his head to look in to his eyes. ‘’I promise’’

Moving away from the other two, Brian caught hold of Connor’s arm as his eyes turned around to look at him with a questioning look which had the darker man nodding.  ‘’We now know where Adam went’’ He whispered before they both turned to see the large wolf staring straight at them, eyes a bright blue before the wolf lowered its head in an  almost nod like he had heard what they had said.

.o0o.

‘’What…no, they can’t do that’’ Sauli’s voice rose slightly as he stared at his manager and shook his head, ‘’why are they doing this?’’ He asked before Mia shook her head and sighed softly and Eddie squeezed his shoulder.  
‘’They can and they are Sauli, im sorry kiddo, the park agreed to a summer contract which can be broken at any time if you have a modeling job come up’’ He explained as Sauli shook his head, the disbelieve running through his body before he felt the fear for Blue start to rise up as he shook his head again.  
‘’This isn’t fair’’ He whispered out.  
‘’But you can still stay for another two weeks Sauli until we can sort out the shoot’’ Mia spoke before he felt a nudge against the back of his legs and he turned to see Blue sat behind him, head raised and blue eyes staring at him as he turned and knelt down next to the wolf with a sigh as he ran his fingers in to thick fur and smiled as the wolfs tongue flicked out across his upper arm.  
‘’Im okay boy, im sorry’’ He whispered before he was turning to look at Mia, ‘’what’s the shoot?’’ He asked before Mia was looking through the Ipad she was carrying and smiled softly.  
‘’The wild’’ She told him as he laughed softly, ‘’management was thinking about striking a deal up with the park again just like we did when you done the shoot with the tiger cubs’’  
‘’I want Blue’’ Sauli spoke out as he looked at the wolf and back again, ‘’I want to do the shoot with Blue on the terms that I get to come feed him every day, he wont eat with anyone else’’  
‘’I think those terms are okay with me Mr. Koskinen’’ Standing up as he heard the head keeper’s voice, Sauli looked towards him with a nod. ‘’I have seen myself how the wolf acts with others and how he acts with you, Blue is almost like a house pet…like a dog with the way he acts around you’’  
‘’Can I take him home with me then’’ Sauli half joked out as he looked down at Blue and tugged on his ear slightly which earned a rough tongue across his knuckles before he was butting his head I to Sauli’s palm for an ear scratch.  
‘’Im afraid not Mr. Koskinen’’ The keeper grinned out.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Sauli, I see that you are still hanging around the wolves’’ Turning away from where he had been watching the pack play around with each other, the Finn lifted his hand to cover his eyes from the glaring sunlight as he turned and grinned towards Eddie with a shrug.  
‘’I can’t help it’’ He told him, ‘’they are beautiful creatures as well as interesting to watch when they are paying together as a pack. Plus I was waiting for you so I can go down and see Blue’’ Sauli grinned with earned a bright laugh from Eddie as he nodded.  
‘’I agree with you on that front lad’’ Eddie told him as he leant against the bar which ran across the viewing window, his own eyes watching the wolves before he was pushing away again with a heavy breath and sending a smile towards Sauli ‘’Let’s get going then, your friends are already down with him’’  
‘’Friends?’’ Sauli asked as Eddie nodded.  
‘’The vet Brian and your roommate Connor, they arrived about an hour and half ago to give him another check over in this weather and heat’’ He told Sauli as he nodded.

Following the keeper through the park, Sauli couldn’t help but reach up and rub at the side of his neck before letting a deep breath out, the weather had grown hotter since he had last turned up which was two days ago to do some dummy shots with Blue, thankfully in the back of Sauli’s mind, Blue had allowed someone else to feed him a little yesterday.  
Walking through the back entrances, Sauli couldn’t help but feel the little bit of sadness with of being able to go wherever he liked now that his work contract with the zoo had ended all because of his modeling. Stepping through the last door, Sauli could hear Connor’s bright laughter and it brought a smile to his face as they passed the viewing window and moved to the doorway where he was stood.  
‘’Sauli’’ Connor spoke out as he glanced over his shoulder before Brian’s voice spoke out and he stepped around to hold a hand up to wave, the movement catching Blue’s attention who moved towards them all before sitting down, his head cocked to the side slightly which made Sauli laugh before he was shrugging his jacket off and handing it to Eddie who took it before he was stepping in and crouching down in front of the wolf.  
‘’Hey boy, miss me?’’ Sauli asked with a grin before Blue was running his tongue over his hand, ‘’yeah missed you too’’ He grinned out before running his fingers through the thick fur with a sigh. ‘’I don’t know how you deal with this heat’’ He whispered before he was standing again and walking a little further in to the enclosure.

‘’Oh good you’re here’’ Mia’s voice spoke out which had Blue growling and Sauli laughing as he glanced over his shoulder towards his manager.  
‘’Blue still doesn’t like you Mia, so are we starting the shoot today?’’ Sauli asked as she glanced at the wolf next to Sauli before nodding.  
‘’We are, the team is on their way, so first it will be the hair and make up before the clothes, the first few shots, we just want you and the animal-’’  
‘’Blue’’ Sauli cut in which had Mia looking at him confused.  
‘’What?’’ She asked.  
‘’Blue, it’s not the animal, it’s Blue’’  
‘’Blue…what the hell are you on about?’’  
‘’Blue is his name, he may be a wolf but he still as a name, even if he doesn’t like it’’ Sauli grinned as he looked back down at the wolf who butted his head in to his leg with a low whine.  
‘’Well anyway, as I was saying, the first few shots of you and the…and Blue will just be simple, you will just be lying around with the wolf around you, maybe touching or something, depends on the wolf’’ She spoke out which had Sauli frowning at her with the way she kept dismissing Blue’s name. ‘’then we will move on to more playful looking shoots and maybe a few of you feeding him before we finally end with the topless ones of you in the pool with the wolf nearby’’

Sighing to himself, Sauli let himself reach his hand down and scratch behind Blue’s ears before he was moving away again and stepped closer to Mia as she held out a few bit of paper towards him. Signing the few he had too and handed them back, Sauli stepped back through the enclosure doors and towards his jacket where Eddie had hung it up before he was pulling the apple out he had and the small pen knife before he was heading back towards Connor who was watching him.  
‘’What?’’ Sauli asked with a grin, ‘’I didn’t have breakfast this morning’’  
‘’Didn’t say anything’’ He teased as Sauli rolled his eyes slightly and walked further towards one of the flat rocks which he had sat on before, Blue trailing behind him before Sauli was sitting down and getting comfortable when the wolf jumped up and laid beside him.  
‘’So how has he been?’’ Sauli asked Brian as he glanced over to the other man who was knelt beside the pool which was made to look like a small stream.  
‘’Blue’s been amazingly fine, I think the only thing wrong is when you’re not here and he misses you’’ Brian grinned as Sauli laughed and looked down at the wolf.  
‘’You’re a bit sap boy’’ He teased as he nudged Blue with the tip of his toes which earned a roll of his tongue coming out of his snout.

Turning away, Sauli yawned to himself slightly before he was opening his pocket knife up and started to cup the apple up in to small pieces before moving a bit between his lips, the juice cold against his tongue before he was cutting another piece off and held it out to Blue who took it from his fingertips carefully.  
‘’Should’ve realized it was you’’ Eddie’s voice called out before Sauli was looking up quickly, guilt written all over his face before Eddie was laughing, ‘’ol’ Blue there seems to sniff them out if anyone comes in with one on their person, never seen a wolf enjoy them like he does’’ He grinned as Sauli looked down and held another piece out to the wolf with a smile.  
‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to get him in to them’’ Sauli shrugged, ‘’just I shared one with him last time I ate breakfast with him’’ Sauli laughed out before he was cutting a piece off for himself and biting in to it. ‘’Hey’’ Sauli laughed out as he dropped his eyes back down to see Blue biting in to the apple around his fingers gentle before he was pulling away and staring up at Sauli who laughed and shook his head. ‘’you’re lucky I love you’’ Sauli told the wolf as he cut the apple in half and gave the half which Blue had tried eating to him before he raised the other to his own mouth and bit in to it.

.o0o.

‘’Do you think he’s okay?’’ Connor asked quietly as both he and Brian watched Sauli move around with Blue for the camera before there was a call for a break.  
‘’He looks a little hot’’ Brian replied with a frown as he glanced over at Connor, the concern clear on his face for his roommate. Turning back, Brian watched as Sauli reached down and ran his fingers through the dark fur on the wolf before rolling his head slightly.  
‘’Everything okay over there’’ Eddie called out who was still stood near the open door along with another keeper and some of the team form the modeling agency.  
‘’Im fine’’ Sauli called back with a bright smile, the lie clear on his face before he was turning away and busing himself with Blue.

Watching him move around, Brian frowned again at his slow movements before he nudged Connor with a grin and nodded over towards him as Blue nudged Sauli’s legs until he was walking towards the direction of some of the shade of the large trees.  
‘’Looks like he knows he’s lying too’’ Brian chuckled before Blue’s head was turning to stare at him and he dropped his eyes as Connor laughed.  
Staying quiet and in the shade of the walls, both men watched as Sauli talked and played around with Blue, his fingers always running through the black fur every so often before the wolf would trail his tongue over some sort of bare body part which would earn a bright laugh from the Finnish man before he would push the wolf away in playful manners.  
‘’Alright Sauli, we’re ready for you again’’ Mia’s voice called out, breaking the soft silence and chatter which had fallen over the enclosure, Sauli’s own head turning to look towards her before he was turning back to Blue and shrugging slightly before he cocked his head and scratched behind his ears as he stood again.

Brian watched as Sauli moved around with Blue, their movements graceful and if not a little slow in the heat which had him frowning as he glanced over at Connor to see him with the same look on his face as they looked towards each other before back at the pair as someone called out Sauli’s name. Watching as the Finn waved them off and turn back to the wolf again, Brian watched him take a few steps before he was pausing  his body going limp before he was falling to the ground before the wolf was moving towards him.  
‘’Wait’’ Brian called out as he stepped forward, his hand coming up to stop the other keeper and Eddie from going forward, ‘’just see what he does first, he wouldn’t harm Sauli, we’ve all seen that’’ He spoke out before meeting Eddie’s eyes as he nodded.  
Watching together as Blue moved around Sauli’s body, the watched as he moved closer and nudged Sauli’s shoulder with his head before he was letting a low whine out before his head was snapping up, his body moving in front of him protectively as he growled towards one of the team members which had come in with Mia.  
‘’Just stay back for a while like Brian said’’ Eddie called out to the girl who had moved back quickly, her hand clutching the water bottle to her chest tightly as she nodded and Brian turned his eyes back to Blue as he moved around Sauli again and laid on his other side, his snout close to his face, blue eyes staring at him intently before he was crawling closer again and licking over the boy’s cheek and neck.

Waiting for a few moments, Brian glanced over at Connor to see him watching the pair intensely before there was a mumble and a huff from Blue as he turned his eyes back to see Sauli lifting his hand up and rubbing his fingers behind the wolfs ears slowly as he licked across his neck again and let a small sound out.  
‘’I’m fine’’ A mumbled response came out which had Blue sitting back slightly as Brian walked over to the girl who handed the water bottle over before he was walking towards Sauli and blue. Helping Sauli to sit up, Brian sighed and pushed the bottle in to the Fin’s hands.  
‘’You should’ve said you were too hot’’ Brian told him as Sauli turned pale blue to look at him before he smiled sheepishly.  ‘’had us worried for a moment there’’  
‘’for a moment, gee thanks’’ Sauli teased as he uncapped the water bottle and swallowed a few mouthfuls own as Brian chuckled softly.  
‘’Well we couldn’t do anything, you fainted and Blue wouldn’t let us get close to you and I stopped the other keeper from darting him’’ Brian told him quietly as he nodded slightly.  
‘’Alright, I think we should skip the other shoots and do them another day and for now, just finish up with the shoots in the pool Sauli’’ Mia called out from where she was stood behind the photographer.  
‘’that’s fine’’ Sauli spoke out as he finished some more water off and started to slowly stand, his hand reaching out to brush along Blue’s fur before he was leaning down and pressing a kiss on the top of his snout. ‘’thanks boy’’ He whispered before he was pulling away.

‘’First few we want you to leave your shirt on, stand about waist deep in the water and have your hand spread out like they are treading the water’’ Mia spoke out as Sauli walked back in to the enclosure after the quick change and makeup.  
‘’And what about Blue’’ Sauli asked as he got handed another bottle of water which he took with a small smile, his fingers uncapping it as he watched the wolf watching him before he was turning towards Mia.  
‘’For the first few, we don’t want him in’’ She told him as he nodded and started to walk towards the pool, Blue following along beside him as he dropped his hand down to rest on the back of his neck. Crouching down, Sauli placed the bottle of water on the side of the rock before he turned to look at Blue who was staring at him.  
‘’Don’t look at me like that böy’’ He told him softly which earned a roll of a rough tongue against his jaw which had him laughing slightly as Blue spluttered and walked over to the waters edge to drink some, ‘’yeah makeup doesn’t taste nice does it’’’ Sauli chuckled as the wolf padded back over. ‘’but you heard Mia, you have to stay out of the way for the camera for a few shots okay’’ Sauli told him as he brought his hands up and ran them down the sides of Blue’s neck as he stared in to bright blue eyes. ‘’it’s only for a little while and then you can come back again, I promise’’ He whispered with a smile, fingers bunched in warm fur before he was letting go and standing up again.

Watching as the wolf moved towards one of the large flat rocks, Sauli grinned slightly as he spread out over it, his head resting against his paws and watching before Sauli was turning and moving towards the water, pausing to take his shoes off, he stepped forward and in to the water before he was biting his lip.  
‘’You could’ve told me that it would be freezing cold’’ Sauli spoke out over his shoulder as Eddie and a few others laughed.  
‘’Thought we would let you find out on your own kiddo’’ Eddie spoke out which had Sauli laughing and shaking his head as he walked further in, turning slowly so he didn’t splash the water, he kept walking towards the middle where it got higher until it reached his waist and he stopped, fingers spreading out over the top of the water before he was looking up and towards the photography who was moving closer, his eyes moving between where he was walking and watching where Blue was before he was nearby.

Following his instructions, Sauli moved how and where he was told too before the photographer was stepping back and glancing through the photos with a nod which he done again towards Mia before he was turning back.  
‘’Alright, we want you to get wet completely, so just dunk under the water-‘’ Laughing as there was a large splash, Sauli brought his hands up to cover his face as water rushed over him before he was shaking his head slightly and turning to look at Blue as he paddled through the water towards him. ‘’or…you could have the wolf do it for you’’ The photographer laughed out as Sauli grinned and ran his fingers through wet fur.  
‘’Thanks for the warning Blue’’ Sauli grinned out as the wolf splashed him again. ‘’okay, enough’’ He grinned, ‘’and get out of the shoot you great lump’’

Running through the rest of the shots they wanted, Sauli rolled his shoulders back slightly before he was starting to lift the shirt up and over his head before he was balling it up and throwing it towards the edge of the pool and moving back again as there was a few more clicks of the camera.  
‘’Where’s the wolf’’ Hearing the question, Sauli turned his head and looked towards the rock where Blue was laid out, drying in the sun to see that he was gone before he was looking around the enclosure to not see him.  
‘’Blue’’ Sauli spoke out softly before he was turning his eyes back to the others to see Brian and Connor talking to each other.  
‘’He moved in behind the trees when you started stripping, I would say he was shy’’ Brian chuckled softly as Sauli shook his head and turned around in the water and started to tread through it towards the other side.  
‘’Come on Blue, the moment they want you, you get all shy on me…whats going on boy’’ Sauli spoke out, his pale eyes moving around the trees and bushes before the soft snap of a twig had him turning his head to see bright blue eyes watching him. ‘’come on you lump, the sooner we get this finished, the sooner we can get you fed too’’ Sauli grinned which had Blue pushing to his feet and slowly moving towards him.  
From somewhere behind him, Sauli could hear the clicking of the camera as he slowly stepped backwards in the water with each step forward Blue made, in the back of his mind, it made him think that the wolf was moving towards him like he was prey and he knew that the photos would come out amazingly.

‘’Come to the shallow water and lay back on your hands before moving down to your elbows and then back…yeah just like that’’ The photographer spoke out as Blue moved around the edge of the pool before he was stepping in to the water and moving loser towards Sauli as more clicks went off, the sound almost distant as Sauli kept his eyes on the wolf, he thought Blue was beautiful, the way his fur seemed to shine in the sunlight from where it had gotten wet, realizing that the photographer and Mia had been speaking again, Sauli cleared his mind slightly as Blue got to the end of his feet and he pulled one leg up which had Blue stepping between them and over the lowered leg as he stepped closer.  
Swallowing slightly as Blue moved, Sauli slowly moved further back on to his elbows as the wolf stepped either side of his legs his fur dripping water over him again as he came to stand over him, his head lowered and blue eyes staring in to his paler ones as Blue took another step forward, his front paw beside Sauli’s ribs while the other pressed lightly against his chest.  
‘’Sauli, tilt your head back’’ Mia’s voice spoke out which brought Sauli back to reality again as he breathed out and quickly swiped his tongue over his lower lip, ‘’bare your neck like wolves do to their alpha’s in submission’’ She spoke out again as Sauli lifted his chin slightly to tip his head back before he paused and slightly tilted it, the feeling in the back of his mind saying that this felt right as he slowly tipped his head back further, eyes falling half shut a low growl echoed in Blue’s throat, too low for anyone else to hear as Sauli swallowed slightly.  
Hearing the slight splash of water again and the weight of a paw leaving chest, Sauli went to open his eyes again before he felt the wet and coldness of Blue’s nose against his neck which had him fighting against the laugh bubbling in his neck.

Feeling the wolf pull away again, Sauli let his eyes open slowly as he tilted his head back up again to look at Blue as he pushed his weight on to one elbow and brought his other hand up to sink in to the wet fur on the side of Blue’s neck as he lowered his own body over Sauli’s, his head leaning against his bare chest as Sauli smiled down at him and scratched behind his ears.  
‘’That’s fantastic Sauli’’ Mia spoke out which had him tilting his head back again to look around at her with a grin.  
‘’Are we finished up here now?’’ He asked as she laughed and nodded.  
‘’We are’’ She called back which had him grinning and turning back to the wolf on his chest before he was dropping back fully in to the water before he was moving a arm up under his head.  
‘’Hear that boy, we’re free’’ He whispered which had Blue lifting his head before he was standing and shaking his fur out, laughing as Sauli rolled over, he pushed to his knees before he felt a hard butt in to his side which sent him forward in to the water and rolling over as Blue pounced playfully.  
Laughing, Sauli messed around with Blue for a while before he was escaping the water and moving towards Brian who held out a towel towards him.  
‘’Thanks’’ He grinned as Brian shook his head with a grin.  
‘’Its no trouble’’ He told him before his eyes were dropping down and Sauli turned to see Blue sat beside him, laughing, he shook his head.  ‘’the shoot looked great, the water ones were amazing’’ Brian told him as Sauli grinned and blushed lightly as he ran the towel over his body before wrapping it around his shoulders.  
‘’I had fun doing it, its always great when you have a great partner’’ Sauli teased as he reached down and tugged on Blue’s ear before he was pulling away and moving towards the sunshine which was pouring on to the rocks.  
‘’Blue’s great, almost like he knows whats going on around him and almost like he knows how you feel’’ Brian spoke out as Sauli nodded and turned to watch the wolf on the rocks with a small smile.  
‘’Yeah’’ Sauli sighed, ‘’I just…I worry about him’’ Sauli admitted as he glanced back at Brian.  ‘’I don’t want him to become ill or anything, I mean I cant always come to feed him myself, its too much for me to juggle with the modeling contract’’  
‘’He will be fine, I have some friends up in Canada who deal with wolves like Blue, me and Eddie was talking about it and he was saying that it my be for the best to take Blue up there and mix him in with other wolves who are tame like im’’ Brian told him as Sauli stared.  
‘’Canada’’ He whispered out before swallowing slightly, eyes dancing over Blue before he breathed out. ‘’im going to go get changed in to some dry clothes’’

Changed and back in his own clothes again, Sauli stood against the side of the enclosure and looked around at everyone before he was turning his pale eyes to Blue who was still laid out on the rock, bathed in golden sun, Sauli didn’t know what to say or even think, part of him knew that sending Blue up to Canada would be for the best, it would give him a better chance at living but at the same time, Sauli didn’t want him to go, he knew that he would end up missing Blue a lot.  
Almost like he knew Sauli was talking about him, Blue lifted his head and stuck Sauli with his bright eyes before he was sighing and running a hand through his hair as he pushed away from the wall and slowly walked towards the wolf until he was sat down beside him. Feeling the nudge of a wet nose in his palm, Sauli turned it over and scratched under Blue’s jaw with a sad smile. ‘’Hey boy’’ He whispered out as blue eyes turned on to him, ‘’so Eddie and Brian thinks that sending you up to Canada will be for the best’’ He whispered, his own eyes falling as he lanced back over to the keeper and the others to see them talking before he was turning back again. ‘’im sure you will love it up there boy, they will help you eat without me, maybe even get you back in to the wild again, huh im sure you would love that wouldn’t you’’ Sauli whispered before footsteps getting closer had him looking up to see Eddie walking over with a box.  
‘’Thought he would be hungry’’ He told Sauli as he nodded with a smile.  
‘’Thanks’’ Sauli smiled as he let Blue go and reached over for it before sitting it down between them, taking a piece of meet out, he set it down in front of Blue before he was smiling slightly at the apple inside the box with a knife, taking both up, Sauli started to cut the apple up again before he glanced up at Eddie, ‘’heard you and Brian was talking about Canada’ He spoke out as Eddie nodded.  
‘’Brian mentioned about his friends up there have a ranch for wolves like Blue here, helps them get used to the wildness again and less on people contact. Too me it sounds like a good place for him to go’’ Eddie told him as Sauli nodded and set the pieces of apple down with a sigh to see the meat still untouched.  
‘’I’m going to miss him when he’s gone’’ Sauli spoke out as he picked the meat up and watched as Blue started to eat it from around his fingers.  
‘’I know son, we all will but its for the best, Brian’s going to get in contact with them in a bit before arranging transport and other things for him to be comfortable’’ Smiling weakly at Eddie as he squeezed his shoulder, Sauli watched him walk away before he was turning back to Blue to see him watching him.  
‘’You can’t keep eating from my and boy’’ Sauli whispered softly as he turned his hand over to place the meat down again, ‘’please Blue’’ Sauli whispered as he ran his clean hand through the wolfs fur, ‘’eat on your own, I cant be there with you’’ Sauli begged as he looked at the wolf, ‘’I don’t want you getting ill Blue, please’’ He whispered almost brokenly as the wolf raised his head further and nudged his nose  against Sauli’s hand, ‘’no boy, I cant feed you anymore’’ Sauli broke out, his voice breaking slightly as he breathed out and let his eyes close before open again to see the wolf staring at him.

Shaking his head slightly, Sauli stood and moved to the pool where he crouched down and cleaned his hands off before drying them off on his jeans as he stood again and walked back over to Blue to see the meat and even apple untouched still from the last time. ‘’Blue just eat, I can’t do it for you anymore, im sorry’’ Sauli told him as he scratched behind his ear and swallowed. ‘’im sorry’’ He whispered before leaning down to press his forehead against the wolf’s head. ‘’I have to go’’ He whispered brokenly as he pulled away, his feet turning as he started to walk before there was the sound of paws hitting the floor behind him as he stopped and turned. ‘’Stay Blue’’ He told the wolf as he took another step backwards, just for Blue to walk forward again. ‘’No…you stay, you can’t come with me Blue I’m sorry’’  
‘’Sauli, are you okay’’ Hearing Connor’s voice, Sauli breathed out deeply as he stared at the wolf who was staring at him, his head tilted almost as if he was questioning Sauli himself.  
‘’I’m sorry Blue’’ He whispered out again before he was turning, running out of the enclosure, Sauli grabbed his jacket and ran the rest of the hallway and struggled with the code on the door before it bleeped with acceptance. Heading out in to another hallway, Sauli kept running until he was back out in to the main park, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he breathed heavily and started to walk away again. He knew he had to leave Blue that he had to put distance between the bonds there already before it came even harder for him to leave him when it came to the wolf being shipped off to Canada.

.o0o.

Arriving home to an empty apartment, Sauli walked though it before he was heading up the stairs and locking himself in to his bedroom where he stripped himself out of his shoes and jacket before he was climbing on to his bed and burring in to the covers with a broken sigh.  
He hadn’t wanted to leave like that, he didn’t want Blue to think that he was turning his back on him all of a sudden, part of Sauli’s mind was telling him to get his shoes back on and go back to the park and back to Blue and beg him for his forgiveness, to hold the meat and apple for him while he ate every bit.

Letting the emotion and turmoil of his thoughts run him down, Sauli soon found himself curling deeper in to his covers and pillows, his eyes closing on their own as his mind supplied him with all the memories of him and Blue together along with the way he had seemed to be stuck on the wolf today during the photo shoot.

_Standing on the edge of the clearing, Sauli watched Blue as he stood in the middle, his head tilted up towards the sky which was clouded over with dark rain clouds before he was turning bright eyes on to the woods where Sauli was stood. Stepping out Sauli watched as the wolf pushed up on to his paws and turned his body towards the human as Sauli kept walking towards him before he was falling to his knees a few paces in front._   
_‘’I’m sorry’’ Sauli whispered out, eyes filled with tears as he watched Blue watch him. ‘’I’m sorry’’ He repeated as the wolf pushed forward and brushed his nose across Sauli’s bare arm until he reached his neck and Sauli curled his arms around the furry neck and buried his face in to it._   
_Feeling Blue back away, Sauli reached up and rubbed at his eyes before Blue was walking around him, his paw’s crunching on the leaves and grass as Sauli tried to calm his breathing slightly as a small hiccup left his throat and he swallowed the second down._

_Hearing nothing but silence, Sauli cleared his eyes once again before he was pushing up on to his feet before he was turning around to see himself alone in the clearing, Blue gone without a trace as Sauli felt the same emotions build up in his chest again, the hurt for leaving Blue the way he did growing heavy on his shoulders at the same time as a clack of thunder rolled across the sky and he lifted his head to stare at the clouds as lightning flashed, lightening the sky up for a brief moment before it was gone again._   
_‘’I’m sorry’’ He whispered out to the clearing, his hands growing in to fists at his sides before warm hands were sliding around them and Sauli was letting a sharp breath out, his head falling forward towards his chest as his eyes closed._   
_‘’Shh’’ The same rough voice whispered in to his ear as a warm chest pressed against his back, ‘’hush now, you’re upsetting the spirits above.’’ Feeling the kiss against the back of his neck didn’t seem to come as a surprise to Sauli, it was almost like he was waiting for it before the rough feeling of a tongue trailing up before there was a slight nip._   
_‘’I don’t mean too’’ Sauli whispered out before he was jumping slightly as the hands left his and he felt something soft slide down over his eyes like before._   
_‘’I know you didn’t Sauli’’ The voice whispered out, closer this time as lips brushed along the bare skin of his shoulder._   
_‘’Who are you’’ Sauli whispered weakly before he was turning is head slightly as the touch left his body._   
_‘’You’re not ready to know yet’’ The voice spoke out from in front of him this time as he jumped and spun his head around, eyes opening despite the blindfold over them. ‘’but the time will come soon I promise’’_

_Feeling the touch of soft hands against his shoulders, Sauli let a small breath out before he was letting himself be guided backwards until his bare feet moved from the earth to a soft touch of a blanket or something before he was letting himself be pushed down carefully until he was sat._  
Moving backwards slightly, Sauli let himself fall back on to his elbows as the blanket shifted again and he felt the warmth of something close by before the soft touch of the man against his chest made him jump.  
 _‘’You looked so beautiful like that’’ The man whispered  as his hand slowly traveled up Sauli’s chest to rest at the bottom of his throat, his thumb just brushing as Sauli swallowed lightly, his mind trying to think back to what he meant before the image of submitting to Blue flashed across his mind and he parted his lips slightly, his breath leaving him as the hand slipped away again, leaving a trail of liquid fire in it’s wake from where his blood ran through his veins._  
 _Letting his head tilt back slightly, Sauli swallowed again as the hand against his chest came back with a broken breath from the other man again, inside, it made Sauli happy to know that he could take the breath away from this stranger who had such a gentle touch that it didn’t bring fear to him. Letting his head tilt back further like he had done with Blue, Sauli tried to calm his breathing as he felt the blanket shift and the warmth of the man’s body appear over his more again before he was trailing is nose along Sauli’s throat before it was followed with a soft peppering of kisses. ‘’So beautiful when you submit’’ The man’s voice was low and rough, the sound almost coming out as a growl which sent a small shiver down Sauli’s spine before the man shifted above him, his lips touching feather like against his jaw which stole his breath again._  
 _‘’Please’’ He whispered, his thoughts scattered to what he was asking for as the man chuckled deeply, another roll of thunder going across the sky above them loudly before there was soft pin pricks of coldness against his skin from where he suddenly realized it had started to rain._  
 _‘’So beautiful that you even made the spirits cry’’ The words were whispered above his lips, each breath ghosting over his own as he felt his heartbeat spike. ’’you’re so good  Sauli’’ The man whispered as Sauli let a small sound out which had him chuckling softly before warm lips were covering his._

_Feeling the sparks shoot through his body, turning his blood in to molten lava had Sauli whimpering softly against the mans lips as he fought to kiss back, a hand coming up to press against the warm skin on the side of the mans neck before he was pulling away slowly, sharp teeth lightly nipping at Sauli’s lower lip._   
_‘’Please’’ Sauli whispered, ‘’let me know who you are’’_   
_‘’Soon my beautiful boy’’ The man whispered with another light kiss to Sauli’s neck which had him baring his neck again, ‘’soon, I promise’’_

Hearing the crash of thunder and the heavy pelting of rain against glass, Sauli sat up quickly, his breath heavy as he looked around his darkened bedroom before his eyes turned to his windows to see the lightening light the sky up before another roll of thunder echoed it’s brother.  
Shaking slightly from the dream which always felt so real, Sauli ran a hand over his neck, the phantom feeling of lips making him shiver before he moved his hand and let fingertips touch against his lips as he thought about the whispered words against them. Pushing away from his bed, Sauli heard his stomach rumble which had him shaking his head as he started to slowly undress, only to dress again in a pair of knee length shorts and a loose fitting tank top before he was leaving his bedroom, the clock on his bedside unit flashing at him, telling him that it had been over six hours since he had left the park, six hours since he ran away from Blue.

Leaving his bedroom, Sauli quickly used the bathroom before he was drying his hands off and turning the light off; heading back in to the hallway, Sauli glanced towards the windows at the end of it as another flash of light brightened the sky up against the assault of rain and thunder. Pausing as he thought about the words of the man in his dream about how he was upsetting the spirits, Sauli let a deep breath out before he was turning and heading down the stairs and in to the open planned living area to see that there was a few jackets on the couch, voices low in the kitchen as he slowly walked towards it, only to pause as there was another flash and bang and the electric went out, plunging them in to darkness and silence before a soft laugh broke through.  
‘’I think we have candles somewhere’’ Katri’s voice echoed from the kitchen as Sauli walked closer.  
‘’In the drawer beside the sink’’ Sauli spoke out which earned a slight squeak from Katri and a laugh from another direction.  
‘’Thanks Sauli’’ Katri called out before there was the soft sound of a match hitting against the rough side of the box, a small flame appearing on the far side before a candle was being lit and moved on to another.

Watching as more candles were being lit, Sauli walked closer to the kitchen to see Connor stood against the fridge as Katri placed a candle near him before she was moving around, each candle bringing more light for him to see as his eyes glanced around to see Connor’s friends Tommy and Ashley stood together on the other side of the counter before Brian came in to the light, his head turning towards Sauli before he was glancing at the others as Katri walked closer and handed him a candle with a smile before she was moving away again as his eyes fell back on to Sauli again. Looking at him, he quickly noticed someone else stood there before Brian was shifting slightly to the side and moving the candle as the man turned around, blue eyes being reflected brightly in the small flame.

‘’Sauli…this is Adam.’’ 


	7. Chapter 7

Watching the man with bright blue eyes, Sauli could feel his own sadness run through his own body as he thought about Blue, the wolf’s eyes just as bright before he shook the thoughts away and nodded slightly towards the new person in the apartment with the others.  
‘’Nice to meet you’’ Sauli whispered as he turned and moved away towards Katri, her own head turning to look at him as he stood at the counter in the candle light.  
‘’Sauli’’ She whispered softly as he brought his eyes up to meet hers, the worry clear as he turned back again to pick a cup up.  
‘’Im fine’’ He lied to her as he poured a cup of coffee and moved away, pausing only in front of a drawer which he pulled open, his fingers pulling a small knife out before he was walking past again and headed in to the lounge where he grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl before he walked towards one of the large bay window and sat down, his drink on the sill while he curled his legs up under him.

Staring out the window as he slowly started to cut the apple up, Sauli thought about the dream he had, the warm touch of the man which was so gentle with him, his words digging deep in to his mind and staying as he let a soft breath out and dropped his eyes down to see that he had cut half the apple in to slices and placed them on his thigh before moving to cut the other half and eat it himself, just like he done with Blue.  
‘’Sauli’’ Turning to the sound of his name being mentioned,  the Finn looked through the slight darkness in between flashes to see Connor stood near the coffee table, a candle in his hand, ‘’are you okay’’ He asked as Sauli nodded.  
‘’Just thinking that’s all, im fine’’ He told him, it was partly the truth and only a small lie but Connor still looked at him like he knew Sauli was hiding something before he was glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen before he was walking closer and placed the candle on the table before he was sitting the other end of the window seat with him.  
‘’You miss him don’t you?’’ Connor asked as Sauli swallowed slightly and turned back to look out the window at the storm which seemed to growing with his misery.  
‘’Still upsetting the spirits’’ Sauli whispered to himself.  
‘’What was that’’ Turning, he looked towards Connor who was staring at him before he shrugged.  
‘’Nothing…just something I remember from a dream, means nothing’’ Sauli told him as he looked back down at his leg and started to pick the pieces of Apple up before he was standing.  
‘’Sauli, you cant keep avoiding the subject on the wolf’’ Connor told him as he took a few steps forward before pausing again, his eyes on the floor in front of him before he was turning to stare at Connor.  
‘’I can and I will Connor, it was just an animal I got stupidly close too, it meant nothing okay’’ Sauli fought back, his throat felt tight with emotions as he walked back towards the kitchen and ignored the feeling of eyes watching him as he dropped the knife and apple on to the table before he was walking back out again to head back up to his bedroom.

.o0o.

The slamming of a door seemed to echo around the quiet apartment as golden flames danced in the darkness, throwing shadows over faces which seemed to watch each other silently in thought of what to say or even do in a time like this.  
‘’Is he okay’’ ‘A small voice whispered out as blue eyes turned to look towards the only member who didn’t smell like pack to him, the girl huddled against the counter on the far side of the kitchen as Connor’s footsteps came walking back through.  
‘’He’s fine, just upset’’ He said quietly, ‘’although he did mention about still upsetting the spirits’’ Connor’s eyes turned to meet his briefly before Adam was turning his head towards the stairs where the smaller man had walked off too, his heart beat fast against his chest with each step he had taking.  
‘’Im sorry, Sauli isn’t normally like this, he really is a happy person, I don’t think I’ve even seen him this upset over something and we known each other for years’’ The girl mentioned as she glanced around, her eyes landing on him as he nodded.  
‘’Its fine’’ He whispered, throat sore from not being used in a long time, ‘’storms can bring many emotions to surfaces.’’  
‘’Well I hope you will all stay the night, I would feel a lot better knowing that you are all safe than trying to drive in this weather’’ She smiled, her tone was friendly as he nodded, a small smile touching his lips.  
‘’You are too kind Katri’’ Adam told her as she laughed softly and shook her head.  
‘’Just keeping friends safe, roads are dangours in rain and we have plenty of rooms here for you all to stay in, so feel free to help yourself to anything you like in the kitchen as well.’’ She smiled as Adam nodded, the warm feeling he received from her was kind and safe, and he knew that they could trust her enough to let his guards down.  
‘’Thank you, if you will all excuse me, im going to go lay down, I’m quite tired’’ Adam spoke out softly, his eyes meeting the rest of his pack as they nodded.  
‘’Good night Adam’’ Tommy’s voice called through the candle lit darkness as he nodded and turned towards the stairs.

Following them up, Adam ignored the sounds behind him, his hearing being pushed forward as he listened to the quietest heartbeat coming from the room near the end of the hallway as he stepped up the last step and turned towards it. Listening as it got louder, Adam paused outside the room where he heard the quiet intake of breath before footsteps started to move towards the door, stepping back quickly, Adam turned towards one empty rooms across from Sauli’s own as his door opened.  
Turning, he lifted his head and found himself meeting with the pale eyes of the smaller man as he swallowed thickly and just stared back at Adam.  
‘’You look like you’ve seen a ghost’’ Adam whispered carefully, his hand on the handle of the door as Sauli shook his head slightly  
‘’No, no…im sorry, I did not mean to stare so openly like that’’ Sauli whispered out quickly, a small hint of red tainting against his cheeks, ‘’its just that your eyes…they, they remind me of someone’’ He admitted to Adam as he nodded and took note in the wash of sadness which came from Sauli again. Before his pale eyes moved to the room behind Adam, ‘’Katri is making you all stay from the storm?’’ He asked as Adam nodded.  
‘’Yes’’ He nodded before swallowing around the soreness, ‘’sorry, I have more words normally but my throat is sore’’ He told the Finn who nodded, eyes softening a little before he ran a hand over his arm.  
‘’Sorry, you must have been coming to lie down, please’’ He told him, hand moving out, ‘’don’t let me stop you, I was just on the way to the bathroom’’  
‘’Goodnight Sauli’’ Adam whispered as Sauli offered a small smile.  
‘’Goodnight…Adam, right?’’ He asked as Adam gave a soft nod, ‘’sleep well’’  
‘’And you’’ Adam told him softly before he was allowing himself to turn and step in to the bedroom before he was closing the door, his eyes catching sight of Sauli still staring towards him before he had been turning away with a deep blush to his cheeks.

_He watched him through the trees as he stepped out in to the clearing, his head turned towards the sky as he watched the full moon, the light bathing him in soft silver before he was looking away, eyes shifting around the trees as his arms crossed over the front of his bare chest.  
Around him, Adam could feel the eyes of the other wolves watching the man in the middle of the clearing, their sights watching the steady pulse under the skin on his neck before he was allowing himself to step forward, step silently until he was stood behind him._

_With a soft hand, he placed it on Sauli’s shoulder as the blonde man breathed out, his body relaxing under the touch almost instantly as he brought his other up to rest against his bare side. ‘’You do not fear’’ He whispered close to his ear as Sauli’s breath hitched in his throat._   
_‘’I have nothing to fear any more’’ He whispered back, his voice low as he swallowed._   
_‘’But you have a heavy mind’’ Adam whispered as he reached in to the pocket of his pants and pulled the soft material out to cover the Finn’s eyes._   
_‘’It’s nothing’’ Sauli lied as Adam chuckled softly and dropped his hands away from where he slipped it over closed eyes, letting fingertips touch against the top of his spine, Adam watched as he bowed his head forward as his fingers ran down soft skin and around as he pulled him back against his own bare chest._   
_‘’We both know that is not the truth’’ Adam whispered against his ear as he brought his hand up to rest over his heart, ‘’the truth is locked away here, hurting you’’_

_Feeling the man in his arms move, Adam watched in surprise as he turned to face him, Sauli’s own hands moving out to touch for the first time as they settled against his chest, fingertips cool against his skin as they trailed up until they hooked over his shoulders and he settled his hands back on Sauli’s waist._   
_‘’Who are you’’ He whispered as Adam watched his blindfolded face, his lips curling just a tiny amount at the corners in thought, ‘’and why do I not fear you like I know I should’’ The words were whispered with a small amount of confusion as Adam smiled._   
_‘’Because you were never meant to fear me’’ He whispered softly as his hand moved to Sauli’s lower back, ‘’you were always made to find me’’_   
_‘’If I were always meant to find you, than why cant I know who you are’’ Sauli asked, the frustration clear as Adam smoothed his hand over his soft skin and drew him closer._   
_‘’It’s not time yet, I do not want to scare you away’’ Adam admitted as he rested his forehead against Sauli’s._   
_‘’You wont scare me’’ He whispered back as Adam smiled._   
_‘’Soon, I promise’’ Adam told him lightly, ‘’you will know soon’’_

_Leaving with a kiss to soft lips, Adam let himself walk back through the trees and hide away in the darkness before he was turning to watch Sauli again, the man still stood in the center of the clearing before he was reaching up slowly to pull the blindfold off and blinking his eyes clear as he turned and looked around him.  
‘’Wait’’ Sauli’s voice echoed around the trees as Adam went to walk away, his blue eyes turning back to the man to see him holding the material tightly as he scanned around the area, his eyes never staying in the same place for too long. ‘’why the woods’’ He called out, ‘’why is it always the woods that I dream off?’’ He asked as Adam smiled softly, he would answer the question one day, but for now he knew he had to leave as he turned and walked away silently._

Waken to soft light filtering in through partly closed curtains, Adam blinked tired eyes open before the sweet smell of honey and vanilla had him turning to look at the unit beside the bed to see a glass sat on it with a small note.  
Reaching out and picking it up softly, Adam pulled it around in font of him and started to slowly unfold it. ‘’Thought would help with your throat’’ Adam read out slowly before he was sitting up and swinging his legs around as his eyes returned to the glass sat beside him.  
Breathing in deeply, Adam caught part of Sauli’s scent as he smiled, the knowledge that Sauli had personally taken the time to make a drink up for him and to bring it in to the bedroom, going as far to even closing the curtains which Adam had forgotten about when had closed the door and kicked his shoes off and crawled on top of the bed and fallen asleep.  
The glass empty, Adam let his tongue slide out over his lower lip to taste the last of the drink which turned to be more of a smoothie before he was pushing to his feet, the empty glass in his hand. Walking out of the room silently, Adam paused outside of Sauli’s room and listened to the steady heartbeat coming from inside, smiling to himself, Adam headed down the stairs and in to the kitchen where he washed the glass out. Sitting at the counter, Adam let a heavy breath out and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes roaming over the apartment.  
‘’You’re up early’’ Turning with a small jump, Adam let his bright eyes rest on the figure of Sauli as he came of the last step, one of his hands rubbing at his eyes as Adam smiled at the sleepy look over him. ‘’sorry didn’t mean to make you jump’’  
‘’It’s fine’’ Adam smiled, the roughness of his voice a little lower, the feeling softer as he watched Sauli walk further in to the kitchen, ‘’I wake up early a lot’’ He told him as Sauli nodded, his features still tired looking and slow in motion as he grabbed two cups and filled with coffee before he was moving and bringing one over. ‘’thanks’’ Adam whispered as Sauli nodded and settled his own down.

Watching him, Adam took in the small details about him, the sharp jaw and cheek bones, the way he would rub at his eyes every so often and try to stall a yawn as he grabbed an apple from the bowl before coming back to sit at the counter with an knife. Watching as he cut through the apple slowly, Adam sipped at his coffee with a small smile before Sauli frowned to himself and paused as he looked down at the fruit.  
‘’I’m sure the fruit is innocent’’ Adam whispered softly as Sauli looked up at him, confusion clear on his face before it slowly dawned on him.  
‘’Oh’’ Sauli mumbled as he looked down and placed the knife down again. ‘’I guess it’s been a habit lately’’ He sighed.  
‘’We all have habits’’ Adam told him as he nodded slightly and picked a piece up and looked at it. ‘’picking food, drinks, helping people, we do it daily’’  
‘’I know’’ Sauli sighed before he pushed the plate forward between them, ‘’help yourself if you want, I only normally eat half the apple lately’’ He tried to grin before it faulted again.  ‘’sorry, you don’t want to know’’ He whispered as Adam frowned slightly.  
‘’Im not going to ask, I can see you have been asked a lot’’ Adam said softly as Sauli looked back up at him, ‘’but I will have some, Apple has become a favorite of mine of late’’ He smiled out as he picked a piece up.

.o0o.

Looking up at the man across from him, Sauli watched as strong looking hands wrapped around the cup Sauli had giving him before he was lifting his eyes up over the arms and over shoulders before he was letting his eyes fall over the man’s face just as his own eyes lifted and met Sauli’s before a soft smile appeared on his face.  
Looking down quickly, Sauli breathed out lightly as he moved his fingers around his cup as a soft silence fell between them, for once he didn’t feel uncomfortable being around someone he didn’t know. Yawning softly to himself, Sauli slowly stood and took his cup back to the sink and washed it out quickly before placing it on the side again as he reached up to rub at his eyes again.  
‘’You look tired’’ Hearing Adam’s soft voice, Sauli looked up, his cheeks warming slightly as he nodded.  
‘’I am a little’’ He admitted, ‘’I didn’t sleep very well last night’’  
‘’I hope it wasn’t the storm keeping you awake’’ Adam said softly as Sauli rubbed at the side of his neck and shook his head.  
‘’No, no the storm was fine, I just had something on my mind’’ He told the other man honestly with a shy smile as he nodded, ‘’im sorry, how did you sleep?’’ Sauli asked as he ran his hands over each other as he stepped forward again as Adam smiled.  
‘’The best in a long time if im honest’’ Adam told him, ‘’after saying goodnight to you, I think I managed too take my shoes off and lay down before falling asleep’’ He chuckled as Sauli nodded, ‘’and thank you for the drink, it helped my throat a lot’’ He smiled which had Sauli pausing as he nodded and felt warmth spread across his cheeks.  
‘’You’re welcome, um, would you mind if I layed down on the couch for a little’’ Sauli asked as Adam shook his head.  
‘’Of course not, this is your home, please don’t mind me’’ He was told as Sauli looked up at the bright blue eyes as he nodded slowly and swallowed slightly.  
‘’I know, I just wanted to check if you would be okay with it’’ Sauli told him before a soft smile spread out over Adam’s lips again.  
‘’I am fine with it Sauli’’ He whispered out softly, ‘’I hope you can sleep some more’’

.o0o.

Watching the Finn lay out over the couch, Adam listened to the heartbeats around the apartment before he turned back and quietly stood and took the empty plate and his cup towards the sink where he washed them both and dried them again as he placed them both down on the counter, not fully sure to where they went.  
Moving closer to the couch, Adam peered down at Sauli, just watching him before he was moving and gently lifting a small throw over his sleeping form before he was crouching down in front of him, his blue eyes sweeping over his face lightly as he smiled.  
‘’Soon’’ He whispered as he lifted his hand up and lightly brushed the back of his finger over Sauli’s cheek, ‘’I promise’’ Standing, Adam adjusted the throw before he was moving away quietly and returning to the room he had slept in the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking up from where he was stood at the kitchen island as the front door open, Sauli watched as Connor walked inside with both Tommy and Adam behind him, his blue eyes moving around before they settled on Sauli. Swallowing slightly, he turned back to the counter and finished making his drink off before a thick envelope was being put down in front of him.  
‘’What’s that?’’ Sauli asked as he glanced up at Connor as he grinned towards Sauli.   
‘’I bumped in to Mia downstairs, she was going to post it through but gave it to me instead, it’s the photos from the shoot with Blue and the magazine spread’’ Connor told him with a grin as Sauli paused, ‘’she said that they turned out really good and that you should really look at them. She will be up soon, had to make a phone call’’  
‘’Ei, kiitos’’ Sauli told him as he pushed to his feet, his fingers curling around the glass he had before he was standing and taking it from Connor, dropping it in to the bin as he walked past, Sauli moved towards the lounge as he ignored the feeling of being watched as he dropped on the couch beside Katri.   
‘’Miten voit Sauli?’’  
‘’Hyvä’’  
‘’Liar’’  
‘’Can we please stay speaking English, some of us are from America you know’’ Connor’s voice called out as Sauli moved and dropped his head down on to Katri’s lap, her laugh echoing in the apartment as she ran her fingertips through Sauli’s hair softly as a knock echoed on the apartment door.

’’Mia’’ Connor spoke out as he showed her in, a smile on his face as they both walked through to the kitchen, ’’has he seen them yet’’   
‘’Ei’’  
‘’No’’ Both Sauli and Connor said at the same time as Mia rolled her eyes slightly and looked towards Connor who nodded towards the bin where her eyes followed with a small sigh.

Hearing movement, Sauli kept his eyes on the TV before the feeling of something heavy dropping on his lap had him letting a breath out as he sat up slightly, his eyes turning to look up at Mia as she smirked slightly.  
‘’Look at them, be proud of them, and remember him. Stop being so stubborn Sauli, the wolf was just an animal, he didn’t understand anything about you or what you said, so what you had a bond, it didn’t mean anything and he’s not even in America any more, grow up’’ Staring at his modeling manager, Sauli clenched his jaw slightly before his hands were moving to the magazine and photos on his lap before he was standing and dropping them down on the coffee table before he was walking away and heading up the stairs to his bedroom.  
‘’Just give him some time Mia, he’s upset over leaving the way he did still, it’s going to take a little bit of time’’ Connor told her.

.o0o.

Creeping back downstairs, Sauli glanced around the apartment to see that it was empty and quiet, wondering where everyone had gone too, Sauli stepped down off the last step and peered around once more before his eyes was slowly drawn towards the coffee table where he had thrown everything before storming off again. Staring at it for a few moments, Sauli slowly walked over and lowered down to is knees before his fingers were reaching out and pushing the photographs across to part them before his eyes were moving between each one until they were finally resting on the photo where Sauli had been leaning back with Blue over him.

From the kitchen, Adam turned as the sound of Sauli’s footsteps quiet on the staircase caught his attention before he was turning and moving towards the corner where he peered around and just watched Sauli as he moved and knelt by the small coffee table and searched through the photographs. Watching as he dropped back and breath out, Adam watched as he rubbed at the side of his neck slowly, hearing his heart rate beat quickly, Adam watched as Sauli pushed the photograph back on to the table before he was standing. Moving back around the corner again, Adam headed back towards the stove where he stirred the sauce and reached out for a piece of the cut up apple as Sauli’s footsteps came closer to the kitchen before the sharp intake of breathe had Adam turning to glance over his shoulder to find Sauli stood staring at him.   
‘’Where is everyone?’’ He asked softly as his eyes glanced around the kitchen, almost as if he was waiting for them to jump out at him.   
‘’Oh, they headed out to do something so I offered to cook lunch’’ Adam smiled towards him as Sauli nodded and walked a little further in to the kitchen before his eyes were dropping down to the plate of cut up apple before back up again as Adam just grinned and shrugged slightly as he turned back to the pans and stirred the sauce again.   
‘’Did they say when they would be back at all?’’ Sauli asked as he moved to lean against the counter, his hand running over each others before Adam shook his head.   
‘’I have no idea, I’m sorry’’ Adam told him before he was lifting the spoon and tried a piece of the sauce before he was washing it off and repeated the same motion again apart from holding his hand under the spoon as he turned towards the Finn, ‘’try this for me and tell me what you think’’ He grinned as Sauli turned to stare at him, watching as he swallowed slightly and stepped forward, Adam let his eyes wonder over Sauli’s face as he leaned forward and tried a little, his tongue sliding out over his bottom lip before he was stepping back again, his own pale eyes lifting to meet his bright ones.  
‘’That’s actually pretty amazing’’ Sauli told him as he smiled and then paused again before he was frowning slightly. ‘’is that apple?’’   
‘’Guilty’’ Adam laughed as he felt his cheeks warm slightly, ‘’I thought it needed an extra something’’ Adam told him before he was turning back to turn the heat down on the sauce so it could simmer for a little longer.

Watching as Sauli turned away, Adam let his eyes fall over him as he walked towards the fridge and pull something out of it which was blocked by Sauli’s body before Adam was turning and picking another piece of apple up again just as the phone rang loudly in the quietness of the apartment which had Sauli turning and heading across towards it.   
‘’Moi’’ Glancing up as Sauli quickly flittered off in to Finnish again, Adam let himself watch him jam the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked back over towards the fridge and pushed it closed fully before he was heading back over to where he had been standing.  
‘’They said that they’re going to be longer’’ Sauli’s voice called out as Adam turned again to look towards him.   
‘’What did they want to do with lunch?’’ Adam asked as Sauli turned to face him.   
‘’To go on and have it, just save some for them later’’ Nodding Adam turned and looked at the sauce before he was moving and finding another saucepan where he moved and spooned enough for the other three in to it before he was putting a lid over and turning back to the one which had enough for himself and Sauli, pausing as he stared down, Adam turned and glanced towards the other man to find him watching him already.   
‘’You do want some right?’’ Adam asked unsure as his blue eyes met paler ones.   
‘’Of course’’ He smiled brightly as Adam returned it and glanced towards the apple and back again where Sauli had followed before they both shrugged and Sauli was passing another apple over.

Feeling their fingertips brush each other’s lightly, Sauli glanced up at the taller man to find bright eyes on him again before he was pulling his hand back sharply with a slightly hitched breathe  
‘’Thanks’’ Adam smiled brightly as Sauli nodded slightly and headed away to grab the bottle of water before he was heading back in to the lounge area again and sat back on the couch as his eyes moved over the pushed out photographs and magazine before he was leaning forward and picking up the first photo again.   
‘’That’s beautiful’’ Jumping, Sauli felt his heart pick up as he dropped the photo and spun around to find Adam stood behind the couch, his eyes on the photo on the floor before they were turning to look at Sauli again.  
‘’It’s nothing’’ Sauli lied as he turned back and picked it up, leaning forward, he started to move them back together before the couch was dipping beside him as Adam sat down, a larger hand moving out to pick the same photograph up which had him swallowing slightly.  
‘’It looks more than nothing’’ Adam told him softly, ‘’there’s a lot of power and you look so at ease, like you had done it before’’  
‘’Just felt natural’’ Sauli shrugged out honestly as he dropped his eyes from Adam to the photo again. ‘’but like I said, it’s nothing…just, just a photo shoot, like Mia said, it was just an animal, he didn’t understand anything’’   
‘’But you don’t believe that do you’’ Adam said softly as Sauli lifted his eyes to glance at the other man.   
‘’He was just a wolf’’ Sauli whispered out as he was standing, his eyes falling to the photograph on top as he swallowed deeply, ‘’just a wolf’’ He whispered more to himself before he was turning and walking away again, leaving Adam to sit on the couch watching the blonde man leave with a heavy heart.


	9. The Woods

‘’We’re going out’’ Turning Sauli stared up at Connor and Katri, their arms filled with jackets and scarf’s as Sauli rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
‘’I’ll see you later’’ He told them as he turned back to stare aimlessly at the TV which was playing a movie he had no idea what it was.  
‘’No you wont because you are coming with us, so get everything on and get your ass out this apartment Sauli, it’s been a week since you last left’’ Katri’s voice came out at the same time as a jacket and scarf was dropped down over his head, pulling it off, Sauli turned again to stare up at them. ‘’no way out of it Sauli, we’re taking you out’’  
‘’Where too?’’ Sauli asked as Katri glanced towards Connor who grinned at him.  
‘’It’s a surprise, not going to tell you, now up and at em’’’ He laughed as he walked around and turned the TV off as Sauli groaned.  
Pushing to his feet, Sauli reluctantly pulled his jacket on before Katri was taking the scarf from him and started to wrap it around his own neck for him as she smiled, feeling himself be pulled down, Sauli smiled lightly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Be happy for once Sale, it’s a surprise’’ She grinned before her hand was sliding in to his and he was being pulled out of the apartment and down to the car, climbing in, Sauli dropped back against the seat and watched as the other two climbed in to the front.  
‘’So where are we going?’’ Sauli tried once they were on the road and moving, his hopes that they will let it slip before Connor chuckled and moved around as he drove, a few moments later a blindfold was being shoved backwards towards him.  
‘’It’s a surprise, so put it on and stop moaning boy’’ He teased as Sauli took the blindfold and looked down at it with a raised eyebrow before he glanced out the windows again to try and work out what direction they were driving in. Letting a sigh out, Sauli moved his hands up and pulled the blindfold down over his own eyes before he was sitting back and tried to let the movements of the car sooth him.

After what must have been an hour or two, Sauli felt the car slow down before finally stopping again, the sound around them quiet before there was doors opening and closing again. Reaching his hand out, Sauli quickly found the door handle and opened his door before there were hands on his arm helping him out.  
‘’Can I take the blindfold off now?’’ He asked quietly.  
‘’Not just yet’’ Katri told hi with a soft laugh as her arms curled around his, ‘’we just have t go a little further’’  
‘’I’m trusting you not to let me get hurt’’ Sauli told her before Connor’s voice echoed from ahead of them.  
‘’Do you really think we would let you get hurt Sauli boy’’  
‘’I don’t know, you basically kidnapped me from the apartment and forced me out to god knows where with me blindfolded’’ He called back which had both of them laughing.  
‘’Right we just have to wait for a moment’’ Connor called out from further ahead as Katri came to a stop, her hands resting against his arm before they were moving away again and the blindfold was pulled off from his eyes. Blinking from the sudden brightness, Sauli rubbed at his eyes before he was glancing around and pausing, feeling the panic shoot through his body, Sauli took a few steps back as the other two turned to look at him, Connor’s face filled with confusion.  
‘’Are you okay Sauli?’’ Katri asked as Sauli nodded. Hearing the movement from behind him, Sauli jumped and spun around just in time to see a small child stumble through the trees, laughing brightly before Ashley was appearing from behind the child.  
‘’Come on, the others are waiting’’ She smiled out as she picked the child up in to her arms and started to walk away again, Connor following close behind before he was being pushed forward by Katri. Taking slow steps, Sauli glanced around before his eyes were growing wide as they stepped out in to a large clearing and Ashley was putting the child down and she ran off towards Tommy who picked the small girl up and kissed her cheek.  
Pausing, Sauli let himself take everything in as his heart skipped a few beats, taking a few steps backwards, Sauli watched as the other three turned to stare towards him as he swallowed and took another step back, only to stop when strong hands touched his upper arms, jumping, Sauli spun around again to find Adam stood there staring at him as he swallowed slightly.  
‘’I…I need to go’’ Sauli breathed out, eyes dancing between them all.

Turning, Sauli broke in to a run and quickly moved further away from them and headed through the trees until he was panting for breathe, pausing, Sauli swallowed and glanced over his shoulder as the panic of is dream started to come through again, the way everything seemed so much like the dream he had. Running again as his throat went tight, Sauli found himself tripping and landing on his hands and knees with a small cry as pain shot through.  
Pushing over, Sauli wiped the dirt of his hands on his thigh before he was bringing his leg up to see his knee scrapped up through the small rip which was in the pants he had on, cursing slightly as he watched some blood seep through the dirt, Sauli tried to wipe the worst of it away before he quickly gave up the moment he knew he was making it worse.  
Getting to his feet carefully, Sauli glanced around the woods and started to walk again, hoping that he could either find his way back t the carpark or come across someone who could help him clean out his cuts. Walking for a while longer, Sauli soon heard the trickling of water, walking towards a small bankment, he glanced down to see a small stream running as a breath of relief ran through his body, carefully slipping down, Sauli made his way closer to the water before he was sitting down and washing his hands of in the water and carefully started to clean the dirt out of the graze on his knee.  
‘’The woods of all places’’ Sauli cursed to himself, ‘’why couldn’t it be the city, why the woods from my dreams, is Connor trying to mess with my mind or something’’ He groaned before winching again as he dislodge some of the dirt. Hands and knee cleaned off all the dirt from the woodland floor, Sauli let his eyes glance around the small area with a smile before a cracking of twigs had him snapping his head around, eyes searching for the sound as his heart beat picked up.

Back on his feet, Sauli followed the stream for a while before it steady leveled out and he climbed up on to path again, his eyes searching around as the feeling of being watched had the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. Walking further and further, Sauli soon came to the realization that he was lost before he was pulling his phone out, hoping to be able to call either Connor or Katri to help find him when he noticed that there was no signal, cursing under his breath, Sauli looked around and headed off in another direction, just hoping that he would find his way out soon.  
Glancing up at the sky as he came in to another clearing, Sauli sighed as he noticed how the sky was starting to grow darker and the panic was starting to set in again as a cracking of branches echoed out from behind and he spun around, breathing out as he took a few steps, Sauli listened out as an owl screeched somewhere in the distance and other birds chirped before the sound of footsteps moving though the leaves had Sauli turning and running quickly again despite the pain which throbbed through his knee.

Breaking through branches and tripping a few times, Sauli felt himself felt himself slip down a bankment, twigs snagging at his clothes before he was landing on his side, his breath being pushed out as he coughed and curled his arm around his waist as pain shot through his body again.  
Ignoring the scratches and cuts on his hands, Sauli pushed himself on to his feet again and glanced over his shoulder as a breeze picked up around him. Stumbling up the long stretch, Sauli soon realized that he was walking along a dirt road, the sky darker above him as h stumbled over loose stones and rocks, hearing a soft growl, Sauli paused and turned to look over his shoulder to see dark shadows moving around the trees.  
Running again, Sauli knew that he was making the wrong choice, knowing that running from wild animals could end wrongly before the sight of a log cabin house came in to view, pushing himself a little faster, Sauli dodged around the car parked up and headed towards the front door, tripping once more as Sauli went from dirt to gravel, he cursed lightly as he felt his knee catch on a sharp corner.  
Back on his feet again, Sauli moved towards the front door and banged his hand against the wood despite the pain before he was pulling away and turning to scan his eyes over the woods which was settling in to the darkness, the shadows reaching out across the drive.

.o0o.

Hearing the knock, Adam closed the book he had been reading and pushed it on to the arm of the chair before he was getting to his feet and heading towards the door where he pulled it open, the surprise clear on his face before he schooled his features back again.  
‘’Sauli’’ He called out softly and watched as the blonde haired man spun around with wide eyes before he watched as Sauli turned to look back over his shoulder again as he swallowed and turned back quickly.  
‘’Can I come in?’’ He asked before Adam nodded softly and took a step back and pulled the door open further as Sauli stepped in and stepped past Adam as he let his eyes roam over the darkness outside, closing the door, he turned and glanced over Sauli to see him looking around.  
‘’I thought you left a couple of hours ago?’’ Adam asked as Sauli turned to stare towards him, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly before he started to explain everything which had happened since he had turned and ran from them all at the start, including the few times he had tripped or caught himself on a branch. Finally taking the time to let his eyes slide over the Finn’s body, Adam frowned at the dirt which covered his pants and jacket before he let his eyes took in the scratches on the knee which he could see through one of the slits on his pants before he moved towards him, letting his hands slide along the other man’s arms, he slipped them down until he could turn Sauli’s palms over to see the blood smeared dirt along with the scratches.  
‘’Come with me’’ Adam told him softly as he started to lead Sauli past the lounge where he had been sitting by the open fire place and towards the stairs before he was taking him up and in to the bathroom, ‘’sit’’ He said softly as Sauli nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the large bathtub as Adam turned and headed back out of the room and headed towards the large hall cupboard where he kept a medical box.

Returning to the bathroom, Adam watched Sauli cringe in pain as he slipped the scarf from around his neck.  
‘’How did you find my cabin?’’ Adam asked as he walked over and knelt down in front of the other man, his eyes glancing up to find paler eyes watching him, offering a soft smile as Sauli blushed a little, he dropped his eyes back down to the box and searched through it until he could find the wipes.  
‘’I don’t know’’ Sauli admitted, ‘’I kept running and I guess I didn’t see the bankment in the darkness and I fell down it and on to the dirt road’’ He shrugged as Adam looked back up and nodded.  
‘’This might sting a little’’ He said softly as his bright eyes dropped back down to Sauli’s knee, his free hand moving up to widen the rip a little more before brushing the wipe over the graze and his leg jerked, ‘’so you just followed it up’’  
‘’What…oh yeah, I guess. I mean I didn’t know where it was going to lead me but I kept feeling like I was being watched and it felt like I was being chased before I found the dirt road and ran up to this place’’ Sauli admitted as Adam turned to look at him.  
‘’Chased…by what?’’ He asked.  
‘’I don’t know, the first time I was by the little creek, the first time I fell and there was a few twigs snapping but I ran and then there just were sounds like there was animals around, I never actually saw anything until I reached the road, I glanced over my shoulder and I could see shadows moving around the tree’s but it was too dark to see what animal it could have been.’’  
‘’Wolf’’ Adam tells him as he finished cleaning Sauli’s knee and leaned over to drop the wipe in to the bin before he was leaning back again to see Sauli’s eyes on him.  
‘’Wolves’’  
 ‘’Yes’’ Adam told him as he took fresh wipes out and held his hand out to Sauli who slowly held his hand out, curling his fingers around the smaller man’s carefully, Adam gently moved it over and started to clean away the dirt and blood, ‘’there are wolves in these woods’’  
‘’But I didn’t think wolves had been here’’ Sauli asked, his accent growing thick in his confusion as a frown appeared over his face and Adam squeezed his hand softly.  
‘’Most people think that, but there are a few wolves around, one pack only I think but you still have your feral wolves who pass through sometimes’’ Adam explained as he examined the cuts, ‘’we’re about two hours outside of the city so the wolves aren’t afraid to get close sometimes.’’  
‘’And you feel safe out here?’’ Sauli asked, his eyes glancing over Adam’s face as he smiled softly and started to bandage his hands.  
‘’Safe as safe can be, I’ve never had any trouble with them’’ He was told, ‘’you could say I have a deal with them as silly as it sounds…you’re all done’’ Adam told him as he moved away and started to pack the box back up. ‘’I don’t go out after dark and I’ve never seen them on my land during daylight’’  
‘’you’re right, that sounds strange’’ Sauli commented which had Adam chuckling softly as he nodded.  
‘’Well they leave me alone and I leave them alone, so it kind of works out alright’’ Adam smiled as he stood again and picked the box up. ‘’make yourself at home, I’m just going to go put this away’’

Watching as Sauli picked his scarf up and head out the bathroom, Adam let a deep breath out as Sauli’s scent swirled around him, throwing the last of the used wipes in the bin, he washed his hands quickly before he was grabbing the box and headed back out in to the hallway where he pushed it back in to the cupboard again.  
‘’Would you like a drink’’ Adam called out as he paused in the large open doorway of the lounge and looked towards Sauli from where he was stood looking at the shelves filled with books before he turned, a small smile on his lips as he nodded softly. Taking himself in to the large kitchen, Adam moved around and grabbed two glasses before he was pulling two cans of soda out of the fridge and headed back in to the lounge. ‘’wasn’t sure if you wanted a glass or just form the can’’ Adam explained as he put both down on the table.  
‘’That’s fine’’ Sauli smiled as he walked over and lowered himself down on to the couch, his hands moving to his jacket where he started to undo it.  
Pouring his own soda in to the glass like Sauli, Adam sat back and let his eyes wonder over the smaller man as he breathed out, his heart rate still a little fast as his eyes darted towards the window and out in to the darkness.  
‘’You’re safe in here Sauli’’ Adam commented as blue eyes turned to look at him, a faint blush heating his cheeks as he nodded and dropped his eyes to the floor and sipped at his drink, ‘’so did you eventually look at those photo’s of yours?’’ Adam asked as he tried to change the conversation, his bright eyes watching him softly as he shook his head slightly, ‘’not all of them,  just some but it hurts a little still’’  
‘’I thought they all looked beautiful’’ Adam told him as he turned to look towards him.  
‘’You saw them?’’ Sauli’s eyes were wide a little as Adam laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’I did, one of my staff brought the magazine in to work and I went to see what they were all gushing over instead of working’’ Adam smiled as Sauli blushed, ‘’I was even going to talk to you about getting some prints to hang up around the place, the staff and a lot of the customers liked them.’’  
‘’Where do you work?’’ Sauli asked and Adam knew that he was trying to turn the conversation away from himself a little.  
‘’I work and own a club in the city called Alpha’s’’ Adam told him as he sipped at his drink slowly.  
‘’I’ve never heard of it before,’’ Sauli told him truthfully as Adam smiled, ‘’how long have you owned it for?’’  
‘’About three years now, I inherited it from the last owner when he passed away, although I admit I completely changed everything inside and redecorated it to how it is now’’ Adam grinned, leaning forward, he pushed his glass on to the table before he was kneeling again, fingers sorting through the small pile of paper in the middle before he was pulling out a small card. ‘’You should come along one night’’

Staring down at the card he had been giving by the other man, Sauli took in the full moon on black before he was turning it over to see a single line of writing which was a street address, ‘’It’s quite wolf like’’ Sauli told Adam as he looked up, ‘’Alpha’s and then a full moon…are your staff your cubs?’’ He asked as Adam laughed and grinned almost wolfish at him.  
‘’Nah, they are too old to be my cub’s, they’re my beta’s’’ Adam teased as he sat back up again with a large grin which had Sauli smiling, a small laugh leaving his lips as Adam watched his thumb slide over the image on the card before he was slipping it in to the pocket of his pants. ‘’but they are a wonderful bunch of people to work with, even Tommy works there with me, even Brian does a few shifts now and then when he isn’t vetting.’’  
‘’That’s pretty cool, is that how you all met?’’ Sauli asked as he turned pale eyes back to him again and Adam shook his head.  
‘’No, we’ve known each other since we were younger, grew up together in a way’’ Adam informed him as he smiled softly.  
‘’That’s great, me and Katri has known each other for a long time, came over here together to live too’’ Sauli smiled out, ‘’we came over with a few other friends but they ended up going back home when things got too hard for them’’  
‘’It sounds good. Good friends are always something that you need when you leave your home country, even more when you try to work things out’’  
‘’I agree’’ Sauli smiled as he finished his drink off and pushed the glass on to the table, his eyes slowly moving around the lounge again, ‘’you have a really nice home Adam’’ Sauli told him as he turned back with a soft smile as Adam nodded and smiled himself.  
‘’It’s nice and peaceful, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love the city and the business of it, but the peace and quiet of the woods are amazing to get away too sometimes’’ Adam told him, ‘’I have a small place above the club I stay at sometimes if I feel too tired to drive back home here or I just have a lot of work’’  
‘’You’re brave, I don’t think I could drive back and forth all the time’’ Sauli chuckled, the sound of tiredness clear in his voice and Adam was surprised at how long it had taken to appear after running through the woods so much as Adam smiled.  
‘’It has it’s moments, if it’s raining or weather isn’t the best, I stay at the club, the drive up to the cabin isn’t the best, I keep meaning to gravel it all out but I haven’t gotten around to doing it and in a way, I like the dirtiness of it’’  
‘’It’s softer on the side than gravel’’ Sauli chuckled which had Adam frowning again.  
‘’You are okay really aren’t you, I mean if you think you need to go to the emergency room, I will willingly take you’’  
‘’Oh no, im fine, don’t worry about it Adam, im sure it’s just bruises, I will be fine in the morning, speaking off, I should get going really before it gets too late’’ Sauli told him as he started to move to reach for his jacket.  
‘’Don’t be silly, stay here with me tonight and I’ll drive you in to the city in the morning, I have to go in myself and do stock at the club’’ He told Sauli quickly as the blonde man turned to look at him, his pale eyes looking bright in the light of the fire.  
‘’Are you sure, I really don’t want to be too intrusive’’ Sauli told him quietly as Adam pushed to his feet and laughed softly.  
‘’Don’t be daft, you’re more than welcome to stay here’’ He told him as he picked the glasses up with a smile, ‘’so relax’’ He grinned before heading back out in to the kitchen.

Picking his phone up, Adam glanced towards the hallway before he was dialing Connor’s number and moving it towards his ear as the phone rang.  
‘’Adam’’ Connor’s voice broke through, the worry clear, ‘’is everything okay?’’  
‘’Yeah, I was calling to let you know that Sauli is at the cabin with me’’ Adam told him, ‘’he got lost in the woods when he ran from us earlier.’’  
‘’Thank god, we got so worried when we got back to the apartment and he wasn’t home and still hadn’t turned up an hour later.’’ The relief washed over Connor’s voice on the other end before he was moving around.  
‘’I need you to run the woods too’’ Adam spoke quieter as he moved further away from the door, ‘’Sauli mentioned that he felt like he was being watched and when he fell across the dirt road, there were shadows moving around the tree’s’’  
‘’Rouges?’’ Connor asked just as quiet.  
‘’It could be, I don’t know, could be part of the pack taking interest in someone new’’ Adam said softly as he jammed the phone between his ear and shoulder, ‘’I would go myself but it would bring questions up, I’ve already told him how I don’t leave the cabin after dark’’  
‘’So Sauli’s going to stay there with you?’’  
‘’Yeah, I told him I would drop him back in the morning before I head to the club’’ Adam told him as he put the empty soda cans in the bin and the glasses in to the sink.  
‘’Does he know about it?’’  
‘’Yeah, I told him about Alpha’s, invited him too, so hopefully he might come along one night’’ Adam said softly as his hands washed the glasses up and put them back on the side board.  
‘’So when are you going to tell him about us?’’ Connor asked his voice quieter as Adam sighed and turned around to lean against the counter.  
‘’I don’t know Connor’’ Adam sighed, ‘’it depends on how things happen’’  
‘’He keeps having dreams Adam, that must mean something already’’  
‘’I don’t know, I’ve had some too, but like I’ve said, it depends on how it all goes’’ Adam told him, ‘’but I should get back to Sauli before he thinks I’ve run away from him’’  
‘’Alright, call if you need anything’’

Ending the call, Adam put his phone back on to the counter, his charger plugged in before he was heading back in to the lounge area before his footsteps were pausing as he noticed how Sauli was leaning against the side of the couch, his eyes closed and chest light as he slept. Turning, Adam quickly headed up the stairs and in to his bedroom where he pulled the comforter off his bed and folded it over his arms as he carried it back downstairs and back in to the lounge again, laying it over him carefully, Adam listened to his heartbeat as he stirred and settled down again as he finished tucking the blanket around him before he was turning and heading towards the fire where he knelt down in front of it.

Adding a few more logs to the fire, Adam let his eyes watch the flames lick at them until they started to burn too and burn brighter before he was slowly turning to see pale blue eyes staring towards him from where Sauli was layed, smiling towards him softly, Adam stood and walked back over and pulled the blanket around him more. ‘’It can get cold around here at night sometimes, the fire should last a few more hours for you but if you get too cold, just come and wake me up’’ Adam told him quietly as Sauli nodded and yawned softly as his eyes slowly closed again. Watching as he fell back to sleep, Adam softly raised his hand and brushed his fingertips across his cheek lightly with a small smile before he was pulling away and heading back to his bedroom.

.o0o.

Shivering as he woke, Sauli took a deep breath and curled the blanket closer over him as he slowly blinked his eyes open to a slightly darker room, the only light was the fire which was slowly dying down even more, letting a small yawn out, Sauli tried to hug the cover closer around his body before Adam’s words of going to wake him up if he got too cold came back to him.  
Sitting up slowly, Sauli slipped his shoes off and stood again, the blanket tight around his body as he slowly worked his way towards the stairs and up them quietly, reaching the higher landing, he let himself pause and listen for a few moments before Sauli slowly walked forward and glanced in to different rooms in search.  
Biting his lip as he stood in the last doorway, Sauli peered through the darkness and towards the bed where he could see the shadow of Adam’s body layed on top of his bed, the sheets twisted around his legs and waist before he wondered if Adam could feel the coldness like he did despite the fire Sauli had in the room with him. Jumping slightly as he heard the bed move and Adam stir, Sauli swallowed slightly and bit his lip a tad harder as the other man pushed up on to his elbows.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam’s asked tiredly, his voice quiet and slow as Sauli breathed out a little and nodded more to himself before he felt his cheeks warm.  
‘’Yeah, just a little cold…Um, I…I was wondering if you had another blanket I could borrow’’ Sauli stuttered out before cursing himself for sounding like he did. Hearing the bed shift again, Sauli looked up to see Adam moving over in his bed before he was pulling the blanket back.  
‘’Get in Sauli’’ Adam yawned out a little as he lifted the covers over him, ‘’body heat is warmer than blankets’’

Pausing in the doorway for a while longer as Adam layed back down again, Sauli tried to fight against his mind for the reasons why he shouldn’t join Adam in his bed and for the reasons why he should, shivering almost violently again, Sauli clutched the blanket around himself tighter again before he was slowly walking in to the room which did indeed feel a little warmer before he was lowering himself down on to the edge of the bed carefully as Adam shifted slightly again and adjusted the covers over his own legs as Sauli straightened the blanket he had around him out too.  
‘’Take your jeans off’’ Adam murmured out which had Sauli jumping slightly to glance over his shoulder, swallowing slightly as he realized that Ada wasn’t wearing a shirt, Sauli let his eyes lingue for a few seconds before his eyes was flashing up towards his face to see Adam’s eyes looking towards him, ‘’you’ll be more comfortable’’  
‘’Oh…yeah, sorry, I still think im half asleep’’ Sauli lied quickly as he turned back around and stood again, his hands moving to his pants before he was quickly undoing them and pushing them down his legs as he sat down again and slipped his feet out. Sliding in under the covers, Sauli quickly settled down on his side before he felt the bed shift and Adam move a little closer, the warmth from his body clear before he was moving the covers up over his shoulder.  
‘’Goodnight Sauli’’ Adam whispered out from behind him, his voice sounding half asleep again as Sauli smiled warmly to himself.  
‘’Night Adam’’ Sauli whispered back as he let himself relax quickly again, his body sagging a little more towards the center and towards Adam, his body heat heating his back lightly as he felt himself slowly falling asleep again.

_Letting his eyes slide close at the warm hand curled around the back of his neck, Sauli let a shallow breathe out as his head bowed slightly as a soft breeze kicked up around himself and the man stood behind him whose fingers was softly stroking over his skin._   
_‘’Where are we?’’ Sauli asked quietly as the other man’s chest moved against his back, an arm sliding around his waist to hold him closer._   
_‘’The woods’’ The voice whispered against his shoulder as a light kiss was pressed to the side of his neck._   
_‘’But it’s different’’ Sauli told him as the touch slowly sipped away to be replaced with the soft touch of a blindfold over his eyes. ‘’it’s not the clearing.’’_   
_‘’No it isn’t Sauli’’ He whispered softly from behind, his voice further as Sauli slowly turned to face towards it, ‘’we are somewhere different, somewhere safer’’_   
_‘’Safer?’’ Sauli questioned as his voice wavered slightly, ‘’are we in danger?’’_   
_‘’Shush my beautiful boy’’ The man told him as Sauli felt gentle hands slide up his sides, the warmth of another body standing close to his bare front, ‘‘you are safe, I will always protect you, please don’t worry’’ the man whispered as a warm hand touched against his jaw and softly tilted his chin up, ‘’you’re too beautiful for a frown to cross your face.’’_   
_‘’Please’’ Sauli whispered as he brought his own hand up to touch against his side, his touch pausing as he felt a graze across his side. ‘’you’re hurt’’ He whispered with a frown._   
_‘’I am fine Sauli’’ He whispered as lips brushed his jaw. ‘’it does not hurt any more’’_

_Feeling the first touch of lips against the side of his throat, Sauli let a small breath out as his own hands clutched at the man’s waist as he pressed another kiss to his throat. Letting his head turn to the side softly, Sauli bared his neck which had a deep rumbling sound come from the other man’s throat as his kisses grew firmer and he felt him nip lightly._   
_Feeling the touch pull away quickly, Sauli breathed out as his hands fell through thin air before they were caught in larger ones, fingers sliding around his as he was lightly pulled forward until he started walking._   
_‘’Where are we going?’’ Sauli asked softly._   
_‘’ Somewhere softer’’ The man whispered softly as the earth under his bare feet slowly disappeared and the feeling of a blanket appeared in its place._   
_Letting himself be lowered to the ground again, Sauli leaned back on his elbows as the warmth of a body covered his like pervious dreams before. Tilting his head back again as lips appeared the column of his throat again; Sauli let a soft whimper leave his lips as they trailed down to the joint of his shoulder and lightly nipped._   
_‘’Who are you’’ Sauli whispered again as the mans lips came away, a hand touching against his jaw as his jaw was angled down a little._   
_‘’You will find out soon my beautiful mate, you are so good for me’’ He whispered close to Sauli’s ear which had Sauli breathing out deeply, his heart spiking as lips finally closed over his own in a slow kiss. Kissing back just as slow, Sauli moved one of his arm’s up and around the man’s neck before he was slowly lowered backwards until his back was pressed flat against the blanket. ‘’everything will come to light soon’’ The man whispered against his lips before they were trailing down over his chin and on to his throat as Sauli tilted his head back, neck bared to the stranger which had a deep rumbling leave his chest._

Waking to a line of hot warmth along his back, Sauli let a heavy breathe out as he relaxed back in to it before the recognition of the same warmth wrapped around his waist had him opening his eyes and looking down to see the blankets pushed down to the bottom of the bed before the sight of an arm against his bare stomach had Sauli’s heart skipping a few beats once his memory put him in Adam’s bed, the same Adam who in fact knelt for nearly twenty minutes cleaning his grazes and while Sauli told him everything which had happened which was close enough for anyone else to section him if they had heard his words.  
It wasn’t until he had set his head back down on the pillow and that Adam stirred behind him, his hand trailing across the bare skin of his stomach that he quickly realized that he was missing one shirt which he knew for a fact that he had gone to sleep in. Biting down on his lower lip, Sauli tried to calm his thoughts before Adam stirred again and he felt his warm palm slide over on to his waist before it trailed on to his lower back and slowly moved up on to his shoulder, pretending to be asleep still, Sauli let the warm touch sooth him, fingertips brushing over his spine lightly before Adam’s touch settled against his shoulder as his forehead leaned against the back of his neck.  
Letting the warmth from Adam’s body soak through him, Sauli soon found himself feeling heavy with sleep again before he forced himself awake again and slowly stretched his legs out against the soft bed sheets before he felt Adam’s touch quickly move away from his back and across the bed as Sauli moved a hand up and scrubbed at his face a little, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he woke up fully.  
‘’Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you’’ Shifting slightly, Sauli turned a little to look over his shoulder to see Adam smiling towards him softly, his body twisted slightly and the covers up over his waist as Sauli smiled back softly despite the lie Adam had told him.  
‘’It’s okay, I should get up anyway’’ Sauli whispered back  as he rubbed at his eyes again and turned over on to his back fully, the sheets warm against his skin from where he knew Adam had been layed just moments before hand.  ‘’did I take my top off during the night?’’ Sauli asked as he pushed himself up in confusion as he let his eyes scan around before it settled on his shirt folded neatly on top of his pants.  
‘’I…um, no’’ Adam told him as he turned and glanced over towards him, ‘’you got hot during the night…like really hot and I…um, I took it off’’ Adam blushed softly as Sauli stared at him, not used to seeing this emotion on him, ‘’I was worried you would over heat, I can get really hot sometimes’’  
‘’Oh right’’ Sauli said softly before he was wetting his lips and swallowing a little as his mind brought a few different images of Adam doing more than just taking his shirt off and cuddling him. Blushing, Sauli ducked hi head down as he turned and leaned forward to reach for his shirt. ‘’it’s okay really’’ He told Adam as he sent a soft smile over his shoulder.

Dressing in near silence apart from their soft breathing, Sauli slipped his pants back up over his thighs, only wincing a few times as the rough denim rubbed over his grazed knees which now he thought about it, hadn’t hurt while he was in bed with Adam, shaking his head as he finished pulling his pants up and done them up quickly before he was turning to glance towards Adam as he pulled his own pants up strong legs before he was reaching for a shirt when Sauli caught sight of his side and a graze running along it which had a frown appearing over his face just as Adam pulled his top on and turned.  
‘’Are you okay Sauli?’’ Adam asked concerned as the Finn shook his head clear and raised his eyes to brighter blue eyes which sent a pang through his heart as he thought about Blue.  
‘’I’m fine…just…that…no, sorry’’ Sauli blushed as he turned away again.  
‘’Sauli?’’ Adam’s voice was soft as Sauli turned towards the bed and started to quickly straighten out the covers for him, it was the most he could do for Adam letting him stay in it with him. ‘’hey, whats wrong?’’ Feeling Adam take his hands and pull him around, Sauli let his eyes reach up to his face to see the concern and worry etched across.  
‘’It’s nothing…really’’ He lied which only seemed to cause the frown to settle deeper.  
‘’You’re lying, I can see it in your eyes’’ Adam told him as he swallowed slightly.  
‘’Your side’’ Sauli whispered, the sudden need to tell the taller man the truth over whelming him, ‘’it just…it reminded me of the dream I had last night, but it’s nothing…just some silly dream’’ Sauli dismissed simply, no matter how much his heart sped up and the disappointment he felt as Adam’s hands slipped away from him, ‘’I’ve been having a few of them lately, they mean nothing’’ Sauli said as he turned back to straighten out the sheets again ‘’I mean…who really dreams of woods all the time and wolves…at first I was thinking it was because of spending so much time with the other wolves and with Blue as he was always in them at first but then…I still get them minus Blue now but there’s a guy and god’’ Sauli groaned in frustration as he turned and let himself drop to sit on the bed with a heavy sigh.

Listening to Sauli as he slowly faded out of English and in to Finnish as the frustration grew clear on his face and in his scent, Adam turned and slowly crouched in front of him as he gave a final sigh, his shoulders slumping before his paler eyes met his own again and he blushed deeply.  
‘’Sorry’’ He whispered as he dropped his eyes back down to his hands which were in his lap, ‘’I often forget myself when I get worked up’’  
‘’It’s quite alright, we all do it’’ Adam smiled as he reached up and covered Sauli’s own with one of his, ‘’you don’t have to repeat any of what you just said if you don’t want too, I’m fine with it but come on, I think I have some apples in the kitchen we can use to scrub up some breakfast with’’ Adam smiled as he squeezed Sauli’s hand softly and stood again.

Heading downstairs, the dark haired man listened to the fast heartbeat as Sauli’s footsteps echoed on the stairs as he walked down and followed him in to the kitchen where Adam headed towards the fridge and pulled it open with a light sigh.  
‘’I really need to go food shopping’’ He murmured to himself as he let his eyes travel over the mostly empty shelves before he was closing the door again once he had taking the juice out.  
‘’There’s a sale going on at the market near my place’’ Sauli told him as he walked over towards the center island and sat down.  
‘’I’ll check it out when I’ve finished at the club’’ Adam smiled, the juice sat on the table before he was moving around and picked two apples and glasses up and returned, ‘’talking about the club…and I know it’s not really a subject you want to talk about, but I really would love to hang some of those photos around the place.’’ Adam told him softly as he sat down and held the apple out towards the Finnish man, his pale eyes staring at him with a faint blush as he took the apple.  
‘’Thanks’’ He whispered out, ‘’can I think about it?’’ Sauli asked, ‘’maybe come around and see the club first before I decide?’’  
‘’Sure’’ Adam grinned, glad that he would at least think about it, ‘’I’ll put your name and Katri’s down on the guest list when I go in today, come along whenever you feel like it’’ Adam smiled softly as Sauli looked up slowly, his own smile spreading over his lips as he nodded.

.o0o.

Climbing out the car, Sauli glanced up at the apartment windows to see the blinds still closed before he was turning and looking back down at Adam again as the other man smiled.  
‘’Thanks for the ride and you know…not thinking I was crazy last night’’ Sauli told him as the man laughed brightly and shook his head.  
‘’It didn’t sound like a crazy story Sauli’’ Adam told him, his hand resting over the steering wheel as he leaned towards the open door slightly, ‘’its quite easy to get lost in those woods and you’re lucky you did come across the drive when you did’’  
‘’Because of the wolves’’  
‘’Because of how cold it gets at night too and no one knew you were still out there too’’ Adam told him in a gentle voice as Sauli let a soft blush wash over his cheeks.  
‘’I know, it’s not my best choice’’ Sauli told him quietly.  
‘’But we all learn from mistakes we make’’ Adam smiled as he nodded softy. ‘’so I’ll see you soon?’’ Adam asked as Sauli’s eyes lifted back up to meet bright ones which looked like there was hope in them as Sauli smiled softly and nodded.  
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’don’t forget to look at your photo’s, I think you will be surprised at them’’ Adam winked out as Sauli blushed softly and took a step away and closed the car door. ‘’Oh Sauli’’ Adam called back as he leaned back down to look at the other man.  
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’Try not to go running around the woods on your own any more, and if you do…take someone with you’’ He teased as Sauli blushed softly but nodded anyway.  
‘’I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Adam’’ He grinned out.

Heading away from the car, Sauli couldn’t help but feel the warmth from which was spreading through his body as he thought about how easy he felt calm and safe around Adam, even when he got in to the other man’s bed and woke up to find his shirt missing, he didn’t feel any angry towards him for taking it off, instead he just felt the warmth for knowing that Adam cared about keeping him safe despite them only knowing each other a little bit.  Reaching the building’s doors, Sauli paused for a moment before he bit at his lip lightly and turned to look over his shoulder to find Adam still sat in the car, his bright eyes watching him which made his cheeks warm a little as he brought his hand up and waved, pushing the door open and stepping inside, Sauli could hear the engine of Adam’s car pass by as a grin started to tug at his lips as he wondered if Adam had stayed long enough to make sure he had gotten in to the building safely.

That same grin stayed with him for each step he took towards the apartment before it slowly faded and he let himself in to hear soft chatter coming from the lounge, pulling his jacket off, Sauli hung it up before he headed through and glanced towards the lounge to see Connor sat there with Brian and Katri talking before their eyes were turning towards him.  
‘’Sauli…are you okay’’ Katri asked as she rushed over and wrapped him in a hug, laughing softly, he let his arms wrap back around her as he buried his face against the side of her head and let his cheek rub against her hair.  
‘’Just a few scratches but I’m fine I promise you’’ He told her as she pulled away and let her eyes run over his body before they  landed on his hands which Adam had re-wrapped again after rubbing some soothing cream on to them before they had left.  
‘’Oh good, I got so worried’’ She gushed out as he laughed softly and brought his hands up to hold her cheeks between them as he pulled a face at her.  
‘’You worry too much, all the time’’ He teased before pressing a kiss to her forehead and let go again.  
‘’I’m allowed too worry about you Sauli Koskinen, you’re my best friend’’ Katri called out after him as he headed in to the lounge and sent a small smile towards the other two before he was crouching beside the table and looking through everything until he found the large envelope with the photographs and magazine in still.  
‘’Of course you’re allowed to worry Katri’’ Sauli grinned as he stood again and moved towards the kitchen, ‘’but you worry too much, too much for your little person to handle’’  
‘’Sauli’’ Katri squeaked out as he laughed and dropped the envelope on to the island and moved towards the fridge to grab a drink. ‘’What are you doing anyway?’’ She asked, her voice closer as Sauli pushed the fridge door closed and glanced over to see her eyeing the photo envelope before moving her vision back to him as he shrugged.  
‘’Just got to do something, that’s all…oh and we’re going out tonight’’ Sauli told her with a bright smile.  
‘’Going where?’’  
‘’Alpha’s’’ Sauli grinned at her.

.o0o.

From the lounge, Connor and Brian glanced towards each other as they listened to Sauli’s conversation with Katri before Brian was shaking his head softly.  
‘’One night with the Alpha and he’s back to his normal self’’ Connor whispered towards him as Brian smiled.  
‘’That’s good, but did you find anything when you went and ran the woods for him?’’ Brian asked quietly before Connor shook his head.  
‘’Just a scent but it headed away from pack land and towards the state line, whoever or whatever it was is gone’’ He whispered out, ‘’I texted everything to Adam so he knows’’

Turning their main attention back to the other two, Connor listened as Sauli told Katri that they were going out tonight before her reply came and he answered her again. Turning to look towards Brian, he found himself grinning back to the darker skinned man.  
‘’It won’t be long now’’ Brian whispered just as the other two came walking towards the lounge.  
‘’And you both are too’’ Sauli told them as they turned to look at them.  
‘’What are we doing too?’’ Connor asked innocently.  
‘’Going to the club tonight, I want to see what it’s like’’ He shrugged out, ‘’Adam invited me and why not, I mean you guys are always telling me that I need to get out more and Adam’s a nice guy, I want to see what he’s like working’’ Sauli grinned out before he was turning and heading back towards the kitchen as Katri sat down again and Connor threw a knowing smile towards Brian which was returned.


	10. Alpha's part 1

Staring down at the photos in his hands, Sauli let a soft breath out before they were being pushed away and the magazine closer as he turned to the marked pages, skipping his eyes over the words and sentences, Sauli trailed his eyes over the images before a small frown was pulling up over his features as he noticed that some of the photos hadn’t been included in to the magazine like the photo where Sauli had been laid back on an elbow, his other hand buried deeply in to Blue’s wet fur while his head rested against Sauli’s chest. In his eyes, Sauli thought that it was one of the best looking ones other than the one where Blue had been stood over him, his own neck bared in submission which still sent a shiver through his body as he closed the magazine and gathered the photos up he had picked out for Adam up again and slipped them inside the large envelope.  
Picking the others up, Sauli left the kitchen counter where he had been sitting since he came back home and turned towards the stairs with a brief nod in the direction of the others and headed up to his bedroom where he pushed the unwanted photographs and the magazine in to a draw and turned his attention towards his clothes with the wonder of what to wear running through his mind.

Dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white shirt, the material of both still clinging to his body slightly from where he had showered before hand, Sauli picked his phone and wallet up again along with his leer jacket as he headed out and moved down the stairs to see Katri already making a start on dishing dinner up.   
‘’Anything I can help with?’’ Sauli asked as he dropped his jacket over the back of the couch near Connor, his head turned towards his best friend as she smiled.   
‘’It’s fine, but dinner is ready guys so come and get’’ Katri spoke out as he nodded and glanced towards Brian and Connor as they both stood, turning and moving towards the counter, Sauli took the plate with a kiss to Katri’s cheek before he moved over to the table and sat it down.  
‘’Drinks’ Connor spoke out as he carried his plate over in one hand and a large bottle of drink in the other which had Sauli laughing softly and shaking his head as he sat down and watched the others grab the things they needed before sitting at the table around him. Taking the glass Connor pushed towards him, Sauli half raised it and clinked it against the others with a huff of laughter as he knocked some of it back and placed it down again to start eating the meal, knowing full well that if he was going to drink any more tonight that he had to have something in his stomach to settle the alcohol.  
Listening in the conversation as it moved around the table, Sauli would nod and add his own input every so often before his eyes was moving towards Brian as he shifted, eyes darting towards the door and holding there before back again as Sauli quickly dropped his eyes away to not get caught.  
‘’So what’s the plan for tonight anyway?’’ Katri asked as Sauli looked towards her.   
‘’Me and Brian are going to meet you at the club as we have to do something else beforehand’’ Connor told her as she nodded.   
‘’It doesn’t seem to far away either so we should be good with walking to the club’’ Sauli added in as eyes turned to him.   
‘’Are you sure, I mean you still seem a little still from everything which happened yesterday’’ Connor asked concerned as Sauli smiled.   
‘’I promise, I’m fine, I rested well last night and the shower I had just now helped soothed my body out more, other than my hand I am fine’’ Sauli smiled as he lifted one of his hands up which was still wrapped up, the graze slightly deeper than the others as Connor nodded and looked between the other two, his words changing the conversation in to another direction as Sauli went back to his dinner and finished it off.

.o0o.

‘’So…’’ Katri trailed off as her arm slipped through Sauli’s and he glanced over at her in the semi darkness as they walked. ‘’what happened last night with you and Adam…alone…in his cabin…in the woods?’’ She asked, her tone teasing as Sauli rolled his eyes.   
‘’Nothing happened Katri’’ He grinned.   
‘’Something had to of happened’’ She gasped as he shook his head.   
‘’I arrived, told him what happened, he led me to his bathroom, knelt in front of me for nearly twenty minutes while cleaning out all the little scratches and my hands before he wrapped them’’ Sauli shrugged, ‘’we headed down to his lounge, spoke for a bit and I must of fell asleep, woke up slightly to see him stoking the fire before I felt him pull a blanket over me more and told me to sleep again and that was that’’ He told her, leaving out the fact that he had actually ended up in Adam’s bed with him in the end and woke up with the other man cuddling him.  
‘’That’s it?’’ She asked.   
‘’That’s it’’  
‘’Well that’s boring’’ Katri told him a few seconds later before they both laughed.   
‘’What were you expecting?’’ He asked.   
‘’I don’t know…maybe  more excitement’’ She grinned which had Sauli chuckling softly as he pushed his hand in to his pocket and pulled out the small car Adam had handed over to him the night before. Looking down, Sauli let his thumb run over the image of the full moon again before he was turning it over and glancing at the street address and up again as he pulled Katri around another corner and looked up as a building came in to view, a little set back from the others around it but a line leading to its doors anyway as the street led to different clubs and shops both open and closed. ‘’wow its popular’’ Katri whispered to him as he nodded and dropped her arm to grab hold of her had, his other holding the envelope with the photographs in before he was pulling her past the line and straight to the guy stood at the entrance, a clipboard tucked under his arm and eyes searching before they were falling over Katri and then Sauli slowly, his head tilting slightly, eyes narrowing on the white envelope as Sauli swallowed a little and watched as the guys eyes ran over him slightly before pausing on the hand he had around Katri’s.  
‘’I…uh, our names should be on the list…I, I have to give something to Adam’’ Sauli told the guy before he cursed at the way he stuttered over his words slightly before he watched the guy move and pulled the clipboard out from under his eyes.  
‘’Names?’’ He asked, his voice gruff which had Sauli swallowing again.   
‘’Sauli and Katri’’ He told the guy as his eyes flickered over their faces before dropping to the list, searching before lifting a page and doing it again as he nodded.  
‘’The alpha put your names on this morning’’ He spoke out which had Sauli laughing slightly before he could stop himself as the guy looked back at him, his eyes narrowed as Sauli bit his lip.  
‘’Adam must actually call you his betas then’’ Sauli spoke out as the guy stared at him, his eyes cold slightly before he felt Katri squeeze his hand. Breathing out as the guy’s radio crackled to life, Sauli watched as he leaned forward, hand moving to the rope and letting them through before a few cries of disappointment floated out from the line as he and Katri headed inside quickly.

Feeling his breath leave as Sauli stared at the inside of the club, he couldn’t believe at how much bigger it looked than the outside let on, the music was loud but still low enough for them to hear each other speak as he squeezed Katri’s hand again and let go before turning to face her.  
‘’Get some drinks in, I’m going to go find Adam’’ Sauli told her as she nodded with a soft smile, watching her walk away and in the direction of the bar, Sauli let his eyes glance around him before he started to move through the club, hoping that he might catch sight of Adam or at least Connor or Brian and ask them where he would be.  
Glancing up from the floor, Sauli noticed that a few people was looking towards him with a look of surprise before he noticed the way they were looking at him differently to others as he moved further through the club. Feeling himself get knocked in to, Sauli felt his feet stumble as he went to fall before strong hands were gripping his elbows and pulling him up right fully again as he turned to see Tommy stood there.  
‘’You okay?’’ Tommy asked as Sauli smiled and nodded.   
‘’I’m fine…actually, I was looking for Adam’’ Sauli called out to the other blonde who smiled back and nodded.   
‘’He’s in the office, come on, I’ll show you the way’’ Tommy told him as he nodded.   
‘’Thank you’’   
Following behind Tommy for a short while, Sauli glanced around him again and couldn’t help but think about how good the club looked until he was turning back again as Tommy paused and nodded for him to walk ahead, moving in front of the other man, Sauli glanced down at the envelope in his hands before up again to see people looking towards him and then whispering to whoever they were with before Tommy reached around and pointed towards a door. Pulling it open, Sauli glanced down to find himself in another hallway before he turned to say thanks to Tommy, to only find that he wasn’t stood there anymore.

Shaking his head, Sauli rolled his shoulders softly before he was moving down and peering in to different rooms before coming upon a closed door and quickly realized that this must have been Adam’s office as he raised a hand up and softly knocked against the wood.  
‘’It’s open’’ Adam’s voice floated out as Sauli paused slightly and took a deep breath as he dropped his hand down to the handle and started to slowly push it down before he was opening the door and letting his eyes travel up to find Adam stood at a filing cabinet, his back towards his office door before he was glancing over his shoulder and towards Sauli as a large smile appeared over his lips instantly. ‘’Sauli, hey’’ He grinned as he turned back and pushed the door closed as Sauli done the same with the door and turned back again to find Adam moving and sitting down at his desk. ‘’I wasn’t expecting you so soon’’  
‘’Yeah’’ Sauli spoke out, his cheeks warming as he glanced down and back up again as Adam nodded towards one of the two chairs in front of the desk, ‘’decided to come tonight, made Katri and the others come too’’ Sauli informed him as he sat down.  
‘’Yeah Connor and Brian are here somewhere, did you find the office okay?’’ Adam asked as Sauli laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, bumped in to Tommy…well he actually saved me from tripping over shall I say and showed me but he just disappeared as I came in to the hallway’’ Hearing Adam chuckle softly, Sauli couldn’t help but smile towards him as he nodded.   
‘’Tommy likes doing that, don’t worry’’  
‘’So the guy out front actually called you Alpha’’ Sauli teased as Adam looked up at him, his eyes shining brightly in the lights, almost like they had grown in color as a smile tugged the edges of Adam’s lips up. ‘’I found it ironic with how we joked about it last night at your cabin’’ Watching as Adam grinned and nodded, Sauli watched as he slowly tilted his head slightly, his eyes dropping down to Sauli’s lap where he looked down at the white envelope quickly with a soft blush before he raised it towards Adam. ‘’that’s another reason why I’m here’’ He told Adam quietly as he leant forwards and carefully took it from his hand.

Watching as he pulled the photographs out and looked through them, Sauli let his fingers curl around the edge of the wrap around his grazed hands, his nails scratching at a loose thread against his skin as Adam smiled brightly towards him. ‘’I’m glad you took the time to look for me’’ He smiled as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Where are you thinking about putting them?’’ Sauli asked as he tried to remember what the walls of the club looked like before he realized that he didn’t give them much attention as he walked through.  
‘’I’ll show you if you’re still around after closing time if you want, it will be a lot easier to talk about it without all the people in the way’’ Adam told him as he nodded softly.  
‘’It sounds like a good idea’’ Sauli smiled before Adam’s eyes were dropping to his hands.   
‘’How are they?’’ He asked with a concerned look on his face.   
‘’A lot better, I’m sure they would be worse if I didn’t come across you last night’’ Sauli told him honestly as Adam nodded with a smile.   
‘’I’m glad I could help out, now why don’t we go find the others’’ Adam smiled as Sauli nodded. ‘’for I’m sure they will be wondering where we wondered off too’’ Laughing softly as he stood, Sauli waited for Adam to move around the desk and head towards the door before he moved and followed the taller man out and back through the hallway again where Adam pulled the door open for him and pressed his hand to Sauli’s lower back as they started to walk through, the touch warm through his clothing as they headed towards the bar and Katri who he could see.

‘’Sauli…Adam hey’’ Katri called out with a large smile as she turned and caught sight of them, laughing warmly, Sauli accepted the drink she handed over to him before he was glancing up as the bar tender walked closer and moved another drink to theirs before Adam’s words of thanks reached his ears as he took a sip of his own.   
‘’Come on, follow me’’ Adam spoke out to the two of them as Sauli turned and started to follow him as he led them both across the club and to another area where he noticed Connor talking to someone, Brian sat beside him and Tommy a little further back with another guy.  
Looking around at the less people, Sauli turned back to see Katri moving to sit in the large armchair, and Adam sitting down on one of the couches where he moved and sat down to Adam’s right, his glass being tipped against his lips before he looked up as a girl appeared with a tray and a large pitcher of a drink before she paused as she saw Sauli sat beside Adam, watching as she blushed and put the drink down along with glasses, Sauli watched her leave quickly before he was turning back again to glance at the others.  
‘’The club looks amazing Adam’’ Katri called out as Sauli turned to look at her, a smile on her face as they began to talk had Sauli turning to finally look around the club, his eyes taking in the color scheme and he empty spaces along walls where lights shone down on to nothing, seeing people turning to stare towards him again, Sauli bit the inside of his lip and finished his drink off before he was standing., Katri’s and Adam’s eyes falling to him.   
‘’Going to get another drink’’ He murmured quietly as he quickly walked away before they could say something to him and about the large pitcher on the table.

Shaking his head away from the thoughts, Sauli suddenly jumped as hands moved over his hips and pulled him back against another body, the breath sticky against his neck as he grabbed at the hands the best he could while holding his empty glass still and pushed them away as he turned quickly to stare at the man, looking at the way he was staring back at himself like he was something for the guy to eat, Sauli breathed out a little before a warm hand slipped over the back of his neck.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam’s voice whispered in to his ear as Sauli breathed out more calmer as he nodded slowly, his eyes glancing up to the other man before he turned back to see the man staring at where Adam’s hand was pressed against his neck.  
‘’I’m fine Adam’’ Sauli told him quietly before he was moving away from his touch and headed towards the bar where he left Adam standing staring at the same man who had grabbed Sauli.

.o0o.

Watching the blond man walk away from him, Adam breathed out before he was turning his blue eyes back to the man who had dared to grab Sauli, his own eyes wide as he stared at Adam. ‘’You know the rules’’ Adam told him as he  nodded and quickly lowered his head, ‘’we don’t just grab humans within the club nor outside of it’’   
‘’I’m sorry Alpha’’ The man replied quickly as Adam nodded just once and turned towards the bar’s direction, his eyes scanning along it as he got closer in search for Sauli.  
‘’The blond went in to the bathrooms’’ Turning at the sound of the tender, Adam nodded and settled in to one of the bar stools and let his eyes glance over the club, darting across the bathroom a few times before as he waited. As a few minutes go by, Adam could feel himself start to worry as he pushed himself up from the seat and headed towards the bathroom and inside, pausing in the doorway, Adam tilted his head slightly and listened before the sound of Sauli letting a breath out greeted his ears and he stepped further in and rounded the corner to see him stood with his back against the counter and his arms around his mid section slightly just as his eyes lifted to meet Adam’s with a small blush.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam asked softly as he walked over and stood beside him, his hip resting against the sink counter as Sauli nodded slowly and let a deep breath out.  
‘’Sorry’’ He told Adam quietly, a near whisper as Adam watched him, ‘’I’m not used to being just grabbed like that…I guess it spooked me a little’’ Reaching out, Adam moved his hand to the back of Sauli’s neck and squeezed it softly in comfort as Sauli let a soft breath out, his body turning towards his own slightly.  
‘’Its okay, it won’t happen again’’ Adam whispered softly. ‘’but what’s really wrong?’’ He asked as Sauli glanced up and then down again.   
‘’Everybody’s staring and its strange, it’s kind of making me feel weird’’ Sauli admitted to Adam as he nodded with a small frown, knowing that it was because he was with him.  
Squeezing Sauli’s neck lightly again, Adam carefully nudge him in the direction of the door, his feet stepping behind him before his hand was falling down to his lower back as they walked, stepping closer, Adam couldn’t help but lean down so he was closer to the Fin’s ear. ‘’Let’s get a drink’ Adam whispered which made Sauli shiver slightly before he was nodding lightly and letting Adam guide him towards the bar where he stepped in behind, shielding the smaller man’s body with his own from the stares of the others around the club.

Letting his eyes roam over the ones who dared to look, Adam let his hand come up and rest between Sauli’s shoulder blades in an almost protectively posture as Sauli ordered another drink, his body still a little tense under his hand as he nodded towards the tender when his eyes met his.  
‘’I will take over soon’’ Adam told the tender who nodded towards him and quickly left to do their drinks.

Listening as Adam spoke from behind him, Sauli could feel himself starting to relax a little under the touch on his back, Sauli knew that it was only Adam’s hand but he couldn’t help but think back to that morning that he work up with Adam around him, the warmth which came from the man’s body heating him comfortably just like his hand now, the warmth slowly seeping through the two layers of clothing which made Sauli suppress a small shiver as he noticed the bar tender start heading towards them again, his own hand moving to his pocket to pull his wallet out before he feels another warm hand over his and Adam’s lips beside his own ear as he whispered.  
‘’On the house’’ Swallowing, Sauli found himself nodding slowly as the tender placed the drinks down and soon walked away again, his words trapped in the back of his throat as he felt Adam’s hand slowly slide down his back until it rested mid way.

Sipping at his own drink slowly, Adam let himself taste the different flavors, the lime and the coke mixing together before the light bitterness of the added bane soaked through the mixture and exploded on his tongue. Letting his eyes drift, he couldn’t help but notice the way Sauli seemed to keep looking around them, his eyes flickering from one place to another without pausing for long had him concerned slightly but confused at the same time as he couldn’t sent any worry coming from the smaller man.  
‘’Do you want to return to the others?’’ Adam asked him softly as paler blue eyes turned to stare at him, his head shaking slowly as he turned back again and dropped his eyes to the drink in his hands. Nodding mainly to himself at Sauli’s response, he let his fingers spread out on his back slightly, the touch still not been moved before he lightly rubbed over the clothing and finished his drink off as the bar tender slowly moved back towards them.  
‘’I’ve finished for the night Alpha’’ The guy told Adam as he nodded, glancing down at Sauli, Adam glanced across the club to see his roommate and the others laughing freely and drinking, Adam turned back and leaned close to his ear again.   
‘’I have to work a little, but you can escape to my office any time you want to be alone or if you start feeling uncomfortable and don’t want to go back to our friends’’ Adam whispered. Staring up at Adam with wide eyes, Sauli nodded slowly again which earned a warm smile from the other man as he moved away and he watched as he made his way around the club and slipped in behind the bar as he sat in to one of the empty bar stools himself, the feeling of Adam’s hand gone had brought a quick spell of coldness which washed over him, part of him was confused at why his touch was already missed so badly when there was nothing going on between them despite the way they had acted around each other, it was almost primal in the back of his mind and Sauli couldn’t help but let a short, sharp sound out, lost to the club as he finished his own drink of and put the glass back on the bar top, his eyes finding Adam quickly again.

Watching as Adam worked, Sauli couldn’t help but let his eyes run over his image, from the tight pants and to the shirt he was wearing with the sleeves folded back to his elbows, fair skin dotted with freckles which seemed to almost shimmer in the lighting of the bar area with each movement Adam made, his hands strong as he picked bottles up, fingers delicate as he moved glasses about and took money.  
Lifting his eyes from Adam’s hands, Sauli let his sight rise up to Adam’s face as he smiled at people, talking with ones he knew and laughing freely, a large smile on his lips which left a small pang of jealously in Sauli’s stomach at how carefree he seemed with others and strangers who could make him smile and laugh like that. Part of Sauli wanted to have those smiles for him only, to have them hidden away from public and other people, he wanted Adam to only smile that wide at him, and have his teeth on show, bright in the light and the sound of his laughter wrapping around him like a security blanket.  
Rearing back in shock slightly from his own thoughts, Sauli let a deep breath out and let his eyes roam around to double check that no one had been watching him stare at the taller man, turning back once he felt comfortable knowing that he wasn’t being watched, Sauli ran a hand over the back of his neck before lifting his eyes slowly to meet the bright blue orbs which was Adam’s as he stood a lot closer to his end of the back, a worried look on his face which slowly melted away as Sauli gave him a small smile. Staring down at the drink which Adam placed in front of him, Sauli quickly looked back up to see Adam smile once more at him brightly before he was turning away and moving back to serve his customers once again, almost like he hadn’t paused for a few moments in Sauli’s atmosphere with a worried look he couldn’t place.  
Picking the drink up slowly, Sauli let himself sip, the taste slightly strong to what he had had before hand when he ordered, but the taste still warming him from the inside out as he let himself watch Adam again. There was still so much about the man which intrigued Sauli, from the coloring of his eyes, all the way down to the club he was sat in and how it seemed almost pack like with the alpha and beta roles, for a moment Sauli wondered if Adam would think of him as almost a omega, a low ranking member who loiters on the edge of a pack, too scared to venture deeper and get to know people more, but too scared to leave in case of getting hurt or losing his humanity. Sauli wanted to know so much about Adam, where he came from and why he suddenly appeared on the eve of the storm Sauli had dreamt about before waking too, the way his eyes seemed to draw Sauli in deeply like he was reaching in to the depths of his mind, finding the images from all the dreams he was having and making him feel safe around him. But on the other hand, Sauli felt like the omega he thought about, scared of moving closer, from getting to know the man who had flashed another smile at the person in front of him, Sauli wanted to, god he wanted to know Adam more, he couldn’t denia that the man was attractive, but another part of Sauli’s brain was telling him no, telling him to stay away for a while or just until he knew the identity of the secret man in his dreams, the same man who touched him just as softly and had lips like sin, a voice rough like he hadn’t spoke for a long time. He knew it was stupid, pining after a figment of his imagination, but he couldn’t seem to part ways with it, the woodland dreams was his only and last connection to the man and Blue although he hadn’t been in them in a long time.

Breathing out deeply, Sauli dropped his eyes away from Adam and stared down in to the dark coloring of his drink as he thought about the black wolf, he thought about the way he was bigger than the other wolves yet was as soft as a teddy bear on a child’s bed. Sauli couldn’t help but think back to the way Blue had protected him that day he fell, kept the other wolves away from hurting him until the other keepers had gotten there and drawn them back enough for Sauli to stand and brush himself down.  
But most of all, Sauli couldn’t help but think about Blue’s eyes, the way they seemed so strange for a wolf to have, it was natural to have such bright eyes like that in the creatures, the same eyes which brought him back to thinking about Adam and his own bright eyes before he pushed Adam away and concentrated on Blue, on the way his fur felt so soft under his fingertips, the way he was playful during the shoot and stood over him once again in protectiveness when he had fainted from the heat of the sun. Sauli wanted to know how he was, wanted to know if the wolf was eaten okay or if he was still refusing to be fed by anyone other than Sauli. As he stared in to the depths of his drink, Sauli wondered if it would be a good idea to ask Brian for contact information for the ranch or where ever it was that Blue was taking too up country, wondered if it would be a good idea to get in touch, to even make a visit up when he had free time.

Shaking his head, Sauli slowly looked up to see Adam busy as he picked his drink up and took a small sip before he was turning and slipping from the seat, his eyes moving around as he walked and slowly headed towards the door which would lead him to the hallway and to Adam’s office, his words dancing in the back of Sauli’s mind which was slowly starting to grow numb with all the thinking he had been going for the past twenty five minutes.   
Stepping inside Adam’s office, Sauli let himself pause and just stare before he walked further in and closed the door behind him as he noticed the large bookcases lined against one wall, a rather comfy looking couch nestled between the two before he found himself drawn over, his fingertips running over the spines of books slowly, eyes reading titles, most he had never heard about before, before he was pulling one from its place and moving towards the couch were he sat, his drink being perched on the small table as he laid the book flat on his knees and ran his hand over the cover of fables.

.o0o.

Feeling the frantic worry radiating, Adam turned quickly to see Connor moving towards the side of the bar where Adam was finishing up the count of bottles left before he stopped and turned fully to his pack member.  
‘’Sauli…we can’t find him anywhere’’ Connor breathed out to him as Adam felt his own worry crease as he smiled softly and nodded.   
‘’Probably will be in my office’’ Adam told him as he wrote the number of bottles down on the sheet and glanced up at him, ‘’told him to go there anytime he felt uncomfortable or wanted to be alone’’  
‘’Thank god’’ Connor breathed out, his body slumping against the bar as Adam chuckled and glanced around the club to see it starting to empty slowly, the last drink being served about ten minutes before hand. ‘’I’m going to go…and yeah see if he’s ready to leave’’ Nodding to his words, Adam watched as Connor started to walk away before he was turning back and walking up the bar to where someone was stood and told him that it was closed, that he was shutting down for the night.

Leaning against the bar, Adam let a soft breath out before he turned his eyes towards Connor as his footsteps reached his ear, his eyes searching behind him before back again with a small frown.  
‘’He’s on your couch and sleeping’’ Connor told him as Adam slowly smiled, ‘’I didn’t have the heart to wake him’’  
‘’It’s fine, take Katri home and I’ll make sure Sauli is fine with getting home’’ He spoke out which had Connor nodding and heading off in another direction.  
Waiting another five minutes, Adam let his eyes wonder over the people still inside the club, the knowledge that Sauli was asleep helping him to decide to not rush in closing up. Moving away from his perch slowly, he headed around to the other side of the club where the entertainment boot was when they had a dj or had a few live bands and moved towards the sound system which he turned off, eyes flickering up to the people who groaned at the loss of sound as he chuckled softly.  
Slowly as more and more people left, Adam could start to pick up the soft sound of Sauli’s heart beating from the office, the steady rhythm guiding Adam around as he done a walkthrough of the bathrooms to check they were empty before he was following the last group to the doors, a soft goodnight escaping their lips which he returned before he was pushing the doors closed and locking them up.  
Hearing the slight shuffling of feet, Adam turned quickly to see Sauli coming through the door on the other side of the club with a confused look on his face, his eyes searching before they fell on Adam as he smiled.  
‘’You fell asleep, so Connor told me’’ Adam told him as he nodded.   
‘’What time is it?’’ Hearing the slight hitch in Sauli’s voice from tiredness, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he leaned over to the table he had dropped a wet rag on and picked it up.   
‘’About 2am, Connor took Katri on home’’ Moving away from where he was stood, Adam started to wipe the nearest table down again, his eyes flickering up briefly to see Sauli rub his hands over his face before he was looking around the club with a small yawn. ‘’is there anything I can help with?’’ Sauli asked a few moments later as Adam stood and moved towards another table, pausing just long enough to raise his hand and point towards the bar.  
‘’Just sit and relax’’ Adam told him as he watched Sauli pause and then slowly turn towards the bar where he sat.  
Moving around and cleaning the tables in the silence, Adam let himself listen to the beat of Sauli’s heart before the clinking of glasses had him pausing and turning towards the other man to see him picking up the glasses he had yet to do before moving them towards the bar and sat them down again, smiling to himself softly, Adam turned back to cleaning the last few tables he had to do before he moved towards the bar again and sat the rag down on the end and moved in behind, his eyes meeting Sauli’s with a soft look as he started to take the glasses from the top and push them in to the washer tray below the bar, ready to take out back.  
Working together in silence, Adam felt himself enjoying Sauli’s company more and more, even when they weren’t talking and he could feel himself wanting to touch the other man more and more in any way he could just to be closer to him. Forcing himself to turn and head towards the back hallway, Adam quickly punched in the number for the supply cupboard and pushed it open as he headed in and slowly grabbed the mop and bucket to clean the floors with. Stepping back in to the main area of the club, Adam let his eyes move upwards where they settled on Sauli to find him already staring at him before it dropped to the mop and Adam chuckled softly.  
‘’Its easier than hiring people to come in and clean for me…makes me feel closer to the club too, hence why I take shifts’’ Adam shrugged as Sauli nodded with a soft smile before he was turning back and sitting at the bar again.

Humming lightly to himself as he washed the floor from all the spilt drinks and other things he dreaded to think might be there, Adam soon found himself nearly finished as he turned his head up to see Sauli coming back through the hallway door with the envelope in his hands, blinking slightly, Adam set the mop back in the bucket and leaned against it as he watched Sauli walk, the wonder at how he missed him moving around had Adam stuck before he was shaking his head lightly as he turned back and quickly finished cleaning up and retuning it back to the cupboard. Returning to the bar again, Adam found Sauli moving the photos out and spreading them across the surface as he looked down at them.  
In the silence, Adam let himself stare at Sauli, at the way he seemed to breath out shakily before his hands closed in to fists at the edge of the bar as he settled himself down again. In the soft lighting, Adam watched the way his skin moved over bone and muscle in his neck, the way his eyes travelled up to run along the sharp line which made Sauli’s jaw before his eyes was moving up to Sauli’s face and then dropping down to watch the way he was leaning against the bar, his body lean and long lines before his left foot tucked in behind his right, the toes of his boot pressing lightly against the floor. Shaking his thoughts away, Adam let himself walk over slowly and settle beside the Finn, their shoulder lightly brushing as he leaned his elbows down on the surface.

Glancing up slowly, Sauli watched as Adam’s eyes slowly ran over each one of the photographs, his eyes still bright in the soft lighting and tongue peeking out ever so little to dampen his lips which draw Sauli’s attention before he let it drop again as he watched Adam move a hand out to trace over the images of Blue on gloss paper.   
Letting himself drop his own eyes down, Sauli stared at the photo of Blue resting his head over Sauli’s chest with him on one elbow, his own fingertips moving out to lightly brush over the wolf as he let a small sigh out.  
‘’I miss him’’ Sauli admitted to Adam, his voice quiet and private in the silence of the club as the movement beside him had Sauli bringing his eyes up to see Adam staring at him with a soft expression. ‘’I miss him more than I should do’’ He whispered again as Adam nodded and slowly stood, letting his eyes drop away again at the lack of his words, Sauli couldn’t help but startle as he felt arms slide around his waist and Adam’s warm breath fan across the skin of his neck.


	11. Alpha's part 2

Letting himself relax in to the touch, Sauli let his eyes close briefly before opening them again as Adam’s hand came up around him, the skin of his hand brushing over his own as he pulled a few photos forward and slowly started to tell Sauli which photos he wanted, his voice soft in his ear as Sauli nodded along with Adam’s words.   
‘’These will look great once they’ve been made up and placed’’ Adam told him warmly, his breathe fanning over Sauli’s cheek as he nodded. ‘’but I have one last question’’ Adam whispered as Sauli felt himself relax even more, the other man’s warmth soaking in to his body as he nodded slowly.  
‘’What’s that?’’ Sauli asked.   
‘’I want to know if I can have one more photo, one you haven’t brought with these for the bar, but for my office, for private’’ Adam spoke slowly, his voice filled with warmth and softness, the want to just lean back fully and let the taller man take his weight strong before he pushed the thoughts away.  
‘’Which one’’ Sauli asked, his voice low before he breathed out, eyes tracing over the photos on the bar which had been pulled forward.   
‘’The one of you submitting to the wolf’’ Adam spoke softly beside Sauli’s ear, ‘’where he has his paw on your chest and your throat bared.’’ Adam whispered as Sauli swallowed and nodded stiffly.   
‘’You really want that one?’’ He asked, ‘’there’s better ones.’’  
‘’That is the best photo’’ Adam told him softly, ‘’the power shown within it out of this world. And the way you both look at each other, it’s like you have a connection deeper than just wolf and man…you don’t have to agree if you don’t want too’’ Adam told him quickly.  
‘’And you want it for the office?’’ Sauli asked as he lightly bit at his lip.   
‘’Yeah, for my office, only staff would see it if they came in, but they hardly do’’ Adam told him quietly, his body’s warmth soaking further in to Sauli’s back as he swallowed and nodded.   
‘’Okay’’ Sauli told him quietly.   
‘’Okay?’’  
‘’You can have it’’ Sauli told him as Adam laughed softly and squeezed his arms around Sauli softly before pulling away, the movement causing Sauli to pause for a second or two before he was turning to look at Adam as he walked around the bar and towards the filled washer tray, for a moment, Sauli was sure that he had felt the dark haired mans lips brush over the skin on his neck.

Watching Adam disappear out the back, leaving him in the silence of the empty club, Sauli breathed out deeply, his fingertips tapping a random tattoo against the bar surface before he was glancing over the photos again, his eyes skimming each one before he was turning to glance over his shoulder at the walls of the club where they had spot lights shining down on to empty spaces before he was turning back and picking the chosen photos up again, his hands holding them carefully as he stepped away from the bar and started to move around the vast space slowly, eyes darting between walls and photos as he looked through them and picked through them to place in each place. To himself, the photos seemed placed in the perfect places but he knew that it would come down to Adam’s own choice as the owner, looking back down at the last few remaining photo’s in his hands, a small frown appearing between his eyes before he was glancing up at the next space which was towards the back of the club, the corners dark either side of the space before he looked back down at the remaining photos and back to the other places again, his mind muddled with trying to figure out if he should take them away and rethink again.  
Turning to head back again, Sauli quickly paused as his eyes skimmed over Adam who was now sat back at the bar watching him, his elbows leaning back on the bar, his body stretched out forward, shirt pulled tight over his hips as Sauli swallowed and could feel his cheeks warm slightly before Adam’s lips were pulling up in to a playful grin as he stared towards Sauli.  
Feeling the pull inside of him again, Sauli couldn’t help himself as he turned fully and started to slowly walk back towards the other man, his thoughts falling away as he tried to work out why he felt so pulled towards Adam, he could describe the feeling as he finally paused just in front of him, the photographs still in one hand before he let his fingertips lightly touch against Adam’s knee as another feeling of wanting to get closer ran through his body, stronger this time since he was having slight contact with him. Sauli wanted to step closer and stand between the open V of his legs, to slide his hand further up his leg to settle on his thigh as Adam moved slightly, a hand moving forward and brushing over his own slightly as he took the remaining photos from Sauli’s own hand before he was turning, his body twisting, breaking their eye contact as he placed the photos on the bar top again.

Shaking his head slightly as Sauli felt himself come back to his mind and body, he let a shaky breath out  just as Adam turned back, his face full of concern and worry.  
‘’Are you okay Sauli?’’ Adam asked as he sat up more, the jean of his knee brushing against Sauli’s fingertips as he swallowed.   
‘’Honestly…I don’t know’’ Sauli admitted, ‘’I feel different…but, it feels right, it’s hard to explain without sounding crazy, I’ve already acted crazy and told you a story which most would find fake last night, I can’t expect you to believe me twice’’ Sauli found himself telling the other man, his own frown appearing between his eyes as Adam grinned softly towards him.

Feeling warm fingertips against his jaw, Sauli blinked clearly at Adam’s touch before he was dropping his eyes down and slowly close, Sauli bit at the inside of his lip as he boldly took  step closer like his body had wanted too,  his body between Adam’s thighs as his hand smoothed across his jaw and down on to his neck, his fingers lightly moving through the light hair on the nape before Sauli was letting himself be pulled forward gently, his body relaxing under his touch straight away, his chest against a warmer one as arms wrapped tightly around him, his own curling up under Adam’s and over his shoulders as he let a soft breath out.

Breathing in the warm sweet-apple scent which curled around them, Adam curled his arms around Sauli tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about the way he had wanted to kiss Sauli the moment his body had submitted under his touch to his jaw, the way his paler eyes dropped and closed before stepping closer, Adam couldn’t help but think back to the way he had come in and saw Sauli moving around the club in his own little bubble before he had turned and looked towards him with a soft blush which brushed over his skin before he had turned and moved towards him.   
Pulling away slowly, Adam let his hand brush over the nape of his neck, his cheek brushing Sauli’s as pale eyes turned to look at him, an embarrassed look on his face which Adam chose to ignore.  
‘’You still look tired’ Adam told him softly, his hand still resting against the back of his neck.   
‘’Oh, yeah I am a little’’ Sauli whispered softly as he smiled.   
‘’I know you don’t live very far away but you are welcome to stay upstairs if you liked’’ Adam told him as Sauli nodded slightly.   
‘’That…that would be nice, thank you’’ Sauli whispered as Adam nodded and let his hand run down, brushing Sauli’s sides as he rested his hands against his hips, under his touch was contact warm and strong as he gently moved Sauli backwards and stood. Letting his hands leave the man’s body slowly and reluctantly, Adam moved back around the bar and turned the lights off before he was moving back and catching Sauli’s hand in his softly.  
Leading him through the darkness and back through the hallway door, Adam led Sauli down slowly, his free hand switching lights off as they walked before he was reaching the end of the hallway and another door where he reached in to his pocket and pulled a set of keys out at the same time Sauli let a small yawn escape. Chuckling softly, he stroked his thumb over Sauli’s hand as he turned back to unlock the door quickly before he was pushing it open and letting Sauli step up ahead of him as he turned the last light out and pulled the door closed behind him, the click of the lock letting him know before he was heading up the stairs behind Sauli, leaning around him, Adam opened the second door to the apartment guiding Sauli inside, Adam turned and quickly locked the door up again.  
Turning back around, Adam watched s Sauli walk a little further in to the apartment before he was slipping his jacket off and draping  it over the arm of the couch, a small smile on his face before he was turning and stepping towards the kitchen, his footsteps quiet as he pulled the fridge door open and took two bottles of water out, heading back out in to the lounge, Adam watched Sauli move around, his fingers brushing over different photo frames before pausing on one, the frame being lifted before he was putting it down again as he turned to look towards Adam as he held a bottle of water out, smiling softly as he walked over slowly and took it with a gentle thanks.

‘’I might have some spare clothes which might fit you if you wanted something to sleep in’’ Adam told Sauli softly as he turned and headed down the short hallway and in to the bedroom, Sauli’s footsteps quiet as he followed almost hesitantly before the scent of spiced apples filled his bedroom. Searching through his drawers, Adam soon finds a slightly smaller pair of sweat pants and pulls them out with a top before he was turning to see Sauli sat down on his bed, his eyes towards another photo before he was looking back with a soft smile as Adam walked over and held the clothes out to him. Nodding to him, Adam turned and started to head back towards the bedroom door when a small hitch of Sauli’s heart had him wondering what was wrong before his voice was calling out.  
‘’Where are you going’’  
‘’I’m going to go and sleep on the couch’’ Adam told him, his bright eyes watching Sauli’s face as it fell slightly, a small blush appearing over his cheeks.  
‘’You don’t have too, I mean…you can stay’’ Sauli told him, ‘’I mean, it’s your bed…I, I don’t want to kick you out’’ He stuttered out.

‘’I mean, I would be fine on your couch’’ Sauli told Adam quickly, the feeling of his cheeks still warm from the blush he knew would be there as he stood, the clothes in his hand as Adam laughed softly.   
‘’No, please, stay in the bed tonight, it’s plenty big enough for the both of us’’ Adam told him as he bit his lip lightly and nodded, his eyes glancing towards the other man.  
‘’The bathroom is just through there if you want to change’’ Adam told him as Sauli nodded, turning Sauli headed in to the bathroom and pushed the door closed behind him, changing out of his shirt and jeans, Sauli pulled on the clothes Adam had handed him, his fingers tugging the waist band up over his hips before tugging the top on over and picked his own clothes up.   
Leaving the bathroom, Sauli glanced towards the bed to see Adam already in under the covers, the main bedroom light off already before he was placing his clothes on the chair as his eyes glanced over the bedside lamp before he was leaning back and turning the bathroom light off, the weight of Adam’s eyes on him heavy as he turned back and walked towards the bed lightly. Sliding under the covers quietly, Sauli let the smoothness of the sheets sooth against his skin, the small grazes on his knees rubbing against the sweat pants lightly as he lowered himself down and rested his head against the pillow.  
‘’Goodnight Adam’’ Sauli whispered quietly as the light on the other side of the room was turned off, the bed shifting as Adam laid himself down.   
‘’Goodnight Sauli’’ Adam replied as Sauli turned over on to his side, his arm folding the covers closer with a quiet sigh, his eyes wide open as he stayed across the room in the darkness, listening to Adam shift, Sauli let the covers go slightly as they moved before silence settled over both of them.

Laying in the silence, Sauli blinked a few times before the heat started to finally creep up on him, along his back, he could feel the warmth from Adam’s body despite being on the other side of the bed, a small gap between them. Pushing the covers away, Sauli slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting again and reached out for the bottle of water which was sat on the bedside table, his fingers curling around the cap and twisting it off before moving it to his lips as he took a few deep mouthfuls, the liquid cooling him slightly as he re capped it and placed it back once again before running his fingers through the top of his hair, fingers slipping until the brushed over his neck and tugged the color of the shirt up over his head and dropped it on to the floor beside the bed before laying back down again.  
Moving the covers over his waist, Sauli could feel the cool air brush over his skin as he moved and tucked his arm up under the pillow he was resting his head on, the other resting over the top as his eyes slipped shut, breathing out softly, Sauli let a small smile fall over his lips as he listened to the sound of Adam’s breathing.

Letting a small sound escape his lips as he was pulled away from the brink of sleep, Sauli let a soft snuffling sound leave his throat again as the bed moved and an arm slid around his waist pulling him back against a hot chest, equally warm breath running over his bare neck and shoulder as he sighed softly, the weight of sleep still heavy over his body, touch soothing him as he slowly let himself slip away again.

Jolting to a sudden awareness, Sauli stared across the room as he breathed out, heart a little quicker before it slowed again once he realizes where he was still before the warmth along his back had him turning his head slightly to see Adam’s arm wrapped around his waist tightly, fingers spwalred over his stomach before Adam’s other arm was laid under his head which Sauli was resting against instead of a pillow, their fingers tangled slightly together which made Sauli wonder just how much he moved during the night. Letting his eyes close again, Sauli moved his legs slightly to feel Adam’s own curled around, his knees touching against the back of his own as he relaxed back and just basked in to Adam’s warmth, the weight of his body finally giving in to the want of touch as he breathed out deeply and turned his head slightly, his cheek brushing over the bicep of Adam’s arm.   
Somewhere in the back of Sauli’s mind, he still wondered about his attraction to Adam and how since the night of the storm, he had felt a pull towards the sleeping man he was currently wrapped up in, there was something about him which made Sauli feel like he wasn’t alone even when he was around Katri, it was almost the same feeling he felt when he was with Blue.

Loosing track of how long he had been just laid there in Adam’s warm embrace, Sauli soon realized that the need to use the bathroom had been growing steadily until his lower stomach was actually starting to hurt with the want of not moving to use the toilet. With a sigh, Sauli decided that it was time to move and started by untangling his fingers with the arm he was laid on before he moved to sit up, the arm around his waist growling tighter, behind him, Adam made a low sound, almost like a growl which had Sauli chuckling softly, his own hand moving down to squeeze Adam’s.   
‘’Hey’’ Sauli whispered out. ‘’let go, I need to use the bathroom’’ Hearing the soft hum, almost rumble leave Adam’s own lips again, Sauli felt Adam’s hand slide from under his, his arm loosening around his waist enough for him to stand and glance over his shoulder just in time to see Adam rolling back over, a quiet sound leaving his body as he buried his face in to the  pillow Sauli had used the night before, his body half over the space he had layed too, shaking his head with a quiet laugh, Sauli turned back and headed in to the bathroom.   
Finishing up, Sauli washed his hands quickly before he was drying off and heading back in to Adam’s room to see him sleeping still as he leaned up against the doorframe, his eyes watching the other man sleep for a few more moments as he wondered how he could repay everything Adam had been doing for him lately, he knew that the other man didn’t have to open his home and bed to Sauli or even believe him in the things he had told the dark haired man, but he knew that he couldn’t do nothing.   
Turning away, Sauli headed through the hall and in to the lounge, eyes darting around before he padded silently and barefooted in to the kitchen where he started to move around, hands gathering different things and setting them on the counter to make a start on breakfast.  
Moving around the kitchen, Sauli couldn’t help but let a small hum out on his lips as he cooked, his fingers dancing over ingredients and the counter tops before a chill running down his back made him shiver again, the coldness finally seeping through in to his body from the warmth of Adam’s body which had finally left. Turning to glance over his shoulder and towards the hallway, Sauli wonders about going back in before he was turning to look towards his own jacket, eyes skimming over it before they were landing on a shirt tucked over another chair. Biting his lip, Sauli wondered for a moment with what Adam might think off for Sauli wearing another shirt of his without his permission before he was moving and picking the soft material up. Sliding it along his arms and then over his head, Sauli smoothed his hands down the material before he was pushing the long sleeves up, his eyes dropping down to see that one side of it near enough slid off his shoulder which made him smile slightly before he was turning back towards the stove again to check on breakfast.

Moving around, Sauli popped a few chocolate chips in between his lips as his hands reached down and curled around the waist band of the sweat pants again as they slipped lower, glad for wearing boxers, Sauli pulled them up further and went to pick up the jug with the batter mix in when a pair of arms folded themselves around his waist, causing him to jump before he was turning his head to see Adam stood behind him with a sleepy smile coating over his face.   
‘’Good morning’’ Sauli smiled as he turned back and turned the stove off, ‘’breakfast is ready’’ Sauli informed him as Adam hummed lightly and held on to Sauli tighter, his face burying in to Sauli’s neck more, his warm breath tickling.  
‘’Didn’t have to cook’’ Adam mumbled lightly, his words vibrating against his skin as he smiled.   
‘’I know, but I wanted to repay you somehow and I know you wouldn’t accept anything else in payment for your hospitality’’ Sauli told Adam as he reached down and ran his palm over Adam’s bear arms, his pale eyes tracking over freckles before he was moving it away again.

Waking up, Adam had a moment of panic when he had stretched out to find Sauli’s side of the bed cold and empty, his eyes opening before they had falling on the pile of clothing which had still been sat on the chair, folded neatly before he was pushing himself up and scenting the air, the smell of spiced apples floating around before he was climbing out of bed and following it through to the kitchen where he had stopped in the kitchen doorway, bright eyes on Sauli’s figure to see him still in Adam’s sweat pants before his eyes took in the long sleeved top he had left in the lounge a couple of days before hand.  
On the inside, Adam could feel the wolf push as he took in Sauli’s scent mixing with his own as it had been since the night before when Sauli had turned up at the cabin, before he had realized, he had let the wolf push enough for him to stalk towards Sauli, his arms folding around his waist and holding on to him tightly as he felt the wolf preen at the knowledge that the blonde man had cooked them breakfast.  
Finally pulling away, Adam let his hands lingue on Sauli’s hips, his palms resting over both waist band and tsp before he was pressing his lips against Sauli’s pulse in a firm kiss, the scent of spice apples intensifying before he was pulling away and walking towards the fridge where he opened it and pulled out some juice for them both to have with their breakfast as he listened to Sauli’s pulse rise slightly, his heart a little faster before he was moving around, with a glance over his shoulder, Adam watched as Sauli picked the plates up and took them towards the small table he had in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

so yeah, it's been kind of a while since I last updated ^^ But fear not...the chapter is here.  
And if you feel like you want to keep bugging me for updates or want to kick my ass in to writing more, come bug me on [Tumblr](http://moonlittshadows.tumblr.com/) .... of even if you just want to chat and say hi, you're welcome too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Wolf pack

 ‘’What are you plans for today?’’ Sauli asked quietly, his pale eyes glancing up to look at Adam as he placed his drink down and turned brighter ones back to him.  
‘’I need to do some shopping for the cabin, I brought groceries for here but none for there, but other than that, I haven’t got much planned for the day’’ Adam told him with as smile as he nodded softly, ‘’your food is really nice, you’re a really good cook Sauli’’ Adam told him as he felt his cheeks warm before he was ducking down with a small smile as he cut some more of his pancakes off and ate it.   
‘’Thank you’’ Sauli told Adam before he was picking his drink up to sip at.   
‘’Have you got any plans for today?’’ Adam asked softly as he paused and shrugged slightly.   
‘’I haven’t really thought about doing much today truthfully’’ He informed Adam, his arms resting lightly on the table, cushioned by the sleeves of Adam’s shirt which kept him warm as the other man nodded from across the table.  
‘’Would you like to come along with me?’’ He asked Sauli. ‘’you can come back to the cabin too if you wanted too I mean’’ Watching as Sauli looked up at him with an open look Adam couldn’t help but feel the happiness soak through his middle as he smiled and nodded at him.  
‘’Would it be okay if we stopped at the apartment first, so I could get change and have a shower?’’ Sauli asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’Sure, but you can shower here if you want too then that way you will only have to change your clothes and you could even borrow another shirt of mine to wear back’’ Adam told him before his eyes was tracking the quick flush which spread across his cheeks as the other man dropped his eyes down to the shirt he was currently wearing before he was nodding, the blush still bright as Adam grinned, his wolf curling in satisfaction that he was warm and was eating as he finished his own breakfast.

‘’So I was thinking, would you like to meet the wolf pack too?’’ Adam asked as Sauli looked up with wide eyes before his features were quickly morphing in to a frown.   
‘’Wolf pack?’’  He questioned as Adam nodded.   
‘’It’s the pack of wolves which live in the woods around the cabin’’ He informed the smaller man, ‘’the other night when you found the cabin, it would’ve been one of them following to investigate who you were, you would’ve come across as a new scent for the wolves so it could confused them’’   
‘’Oh’’ Sauli smiled, ‘’sure, I would love to meet them, but only if you stay with me, my run in with wolves isn’t the best’’ Sauli admitted with a small, almost shy smile.  
‘’What happened?’’ Adam asked as he leaned on the table, his fingers crossed and his chin resting on top as he watched the blonde yawn behind his hand a little before picking his drink up again.  
‘’It was Blue which looked after me actually’’ Sauli told him with a small smile, ‘’me and one of the other keepers at the zoo were feeding the wolves when I tripped and fell over, Blue stood over and protected me from the other wolves’’  
‘’I’ve heard a lot about your wolf, he seemed tamed’’ Adam mentioned as Sauli nodded. ‘’but I promise to stay with you, the wolves has never hurt anyone so you wont be harmed at all, the only time they get angry is if another wolf wonders in to their territory and causes them trouble and that hasn’t happened in a few months so you will be safe’’ Adam told him, his lips pulling up in to a smile which Sauli returned before he was pushing to his feet and moving to clear the dishes when Adam’s fingers curled around his wrist. ‘’leave them, go shower, I will do the dishes’’  
‘’But I can I di-‘’ Sauli said as he tried the plates again.   
‘’Nope’’ Adam grinned as he stood and once again took the plates from Sauli’s hands, his hand coming up to brush his thumb over Sauli’s cheek to move some flour which had gotten there somehow ‘’you cooked so I will clean, now go and shower pup’’ Hearing Sauli’s bright laughter, Adam turned and looked at him as he ducked his head down, the movement making him smile before Sauli was looking up again, his cheeks red from the laughter and eyes bright as he shrugged. ‘’what?’’  
‘’You called me pup’’ Sauli informed him before Adam felt his own cheeks warm slightly, the sight causing Sauli’s smile to grow wider before he was biting at his lower lip and swallowing slightly, his heart skipping before he was leaning up on his toes and pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek. Bouncing back, Sauli smiled as he turned on his heels and quickly headed out the kitchen where Adam listened to him walk back through the apartment and head in to Adam’s bedroom before the sound of bare feet meeting tile had Adam knowing Sauli was in the bathroom just as the sound of water running came through the apartment.

Shaking his head, Adam turned and picked the dishes up from the table, stacking them on top one of another before his fingers were picking the glasses up by the tops as he moved them across to the sink and ran them under the water before he was loading the dishwasher up and setting it on a timer. Moving back across the kitchen again, the taller man let himself hum lightly as he found some wrap and covered the left over batter mixture before it was being moved in to the fridge to keep and Adam was walking back through the apartment and in to the bedroom where he started to look through his drawers for his own clean clothes when the bathroom door opened behind him.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Adam felt his eyes grow wide slightly when he noticed Sauli step out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the scent of spiced apples stronger before the dark blush filled over pale skin and flowed down to his chest as Adam blinked and ducked his head back around as he shut the door and turned to face the blonde man in his room.   
‘’I’m sorry for staring, that was rude of me’’ Adam told him quickly before he was moving past, his bare arm brushing Sauli’s before he was shutting the bathroom door behind him.   
Showering and dressing, Adam paused by the bathroom door and leaned his forehead against the wood as he breathed out, ears listening to find Sauli in the lounge, pulling the door open, he walked through slowly, shoulder leaning against the doorframe as he glanced up to see the Finn sat on the couch, fingers tangling around shoelaces before his eyes were gliding over his clothes, he was still in his own jeans before Adam was taking in his own top on his body, inside he would feel his wolf pine at the loss of skin, shaking it off, Adam looked up further just as Sauli lifted his own head and sent a soft smile his way.  
‘’Ready?’’ Sauli asked as Adam grinned and nodded.   
‘’Yea, let’s go then’’ Adam told him as he picked his keys up and grabbed his wallet.

Making playfully talk on the ride towards the apartment, Adam could tell that Sauli was in a good mood, his bright laughter filling the car easily and their scents mixing before Adam found himself pulling up all too soon and parking as Sauli got out and started towards the door, getting outside himself, Adam locked up and glanced over the hood of the car to see Sauli stood by the main door, pale eyes watching him which made Adam feel hopeful as a slow smile appeared as he walked closer, keys in hand as Sauli pushed the door opened and they both headed inside and towards the stairs.  
‘’I’ll try not to be too long’’ Sauli told him as they headed up to the next level and along the hall.   
‘’I don’t mind, take as long as you want’’ Adam told him as Sauli glanced back, a small smile on his face as he nodded and turned back to unlock the apartment door.   
‘’Sauli is that you?’’ Katri’s voice called out as he pulled his key out again and headed inside with a glance to see Adam stepping in behind him and closing it again.   
‘’Yeah, I’m sorry about last night’’ He called out, his eyes moving over to where Katri was sat watching TV, her smile bright as he walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and moved towards the stairs.  
‘’It’s fine, Connor said you fell asleep in Adam’s office…Adam, hey’’ Looking over his shoulder, Sauli watched as Adam smiled over at Katri before joining her on the couch before he was glancing towards him again, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at him warmly before he turned back as Katri spoke to him.

‘’He seems happy this morning’’ Katri mentioned as Adam turned back from watching Sauli rise up the stairs and nodded softly.   
‘’He does’’ Adam replied as she grinned and looked towards the stairs and back again.   
‘’I know your secret’’ She whispered to him as he felt his heart stutter violently against his chest, ‘’oh don’t look so terrified, Sauli’s a good guy, you deserve each other’’ She smiled as Adam frowned.   
‘’I don’t understand what you’re saying’’ He told her honestly.   
‘’Sauli, aren’t you seeing each other?’’ She asked as Adam shook his head.   
‘’No, just friends’’ Adam informed her as a brow rose and she hummed quietly.   
‘’Well, I still know your secret, you like him don’t you’’ She teased as Adam felt his heart skip slightly again, eyes turning back to the stairs as footsteps came down and Adam turned to see Sauli in different jeans and boots, before his eyes took in his shirt still as the other man pulled his jacket on. The wolf yipping with excitement over Sauli still wearing Adam’s top, their scents mixing stronger as he got closer to the couch.  
‘’Alright, I’m ready’’ He called out, scent curling around them all as Adam stood again.   
‘’You going back out?’’ Katri asked as Adam glanced over to see her smiling at her friend as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Yeah, said I would go with Adam to get some groceries and he’s going to introduce me to the pack up by the cabin’’ Sauli grinned as he folded his hands over his pockets, double checking he had everything before he’s walking back over and kissing her cheek again with a smile.  
‘’Oh right, is he now’’ Katri teased before she was glancing at Adam, a smirk on her lips as he swallowed slightly and let his eyes turn back to Sauli to find him smiling. ‘’are you going to be back for dinner tonight?’’ She asked as Sauli shrugged.   
‘’Not sure, I will call you when I know’’ He told her as Adam walked around the couch and headed towards the front door.   
‘’Sounds okay to me’’ Katri smiled as she stood and turned to face him, ‘’so you’ve been hanging out with Adam a lot’’ She winked as Sauli looked between her and the door where Adam disappeared through and back again.   
‘’What about it?’’ Sauli asked, a teasing smile tugging his lips up as she shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, he’s a nice guy’’ She smiled as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Adam is, he’s kind and thoughtful’’ He shrugged thoughtfully, ‘’I like being around him, he makes me feel safe and I just…I feel important when I’m with him, not that I don’t with you because I do, but there’s just something about Adam I can’t figure out yet, I’m thinking me like he knows the truth about what I’m thinking and he’s patient with me even when I go rambling off in to Finnish’’  
‘’What do you want from him?’’ Katri asked as she reached up and tussled his hair slightly and making him duck away with a laugh.   
‘’Whatever I can get I guess’’ Sauli admitted with a shrug as he zipped his jacket up and glanced towards the doorway again, ‘’I mean, Adam’s a nice guy and if something more…romantic was to happen’’ Sauli shrugged, ‘’I wouldn’t say no you know. I like him’’

Standing there, Sauli knew that he could’ve told Katri about the way Adam seemed to curl around Sauli in bed when they had shared it, the way he was a hot warmth against his skin, he knew that he could’ve also told her about the way Adam had wrapped his arms around Sauli’s waist or even how he had pressed a kiss against the pulse in Sauli’s neck and even Sauli kissing his cheek before he went to shower, let along borrowing Adam’s clothes which he still had on a shirt, just because he liked the smell of Adam’s scent.  
‘’Sauli’’ Snapping back at the sound of Katri’s voice, Sauli turned to see her smirking at her before nodding towards the door to where Adam was stood, his bright blue eyes watching before Sauli felt himself start to blush.  
‘’Yeah…we’re going to go’’ He told Katri who smirked and nodded  as Sauli turned and started to head over to Adam before they were both stepping outside and he pulled the door closer. ‘’sorry to make you wait’’ Sauli told him quietly; the blush still clear on his cheeks as Adam laughed softly and shook his head.   
‘’Don’t be, I don’t mind at all, you haven’t really seen much of Katri lately and I’m not going to stop you from talking to her and loosing track of time’’ Adam told him softly as they headed back down the stairs again.

‘’Sauli’’ Hearing Connor’s voice, he looked up and smiled at his other roommate before his eyes were flickering back behind him, a smile appearing over his lips as Connor nodded. ‘’Adam’’  
‘’Hey’’ Sauli grinned, ‘’we were just heading out again, going out to the woods and other stuff but Katri’s home though’’ He told him as Connor smiled again before glancing towards Adam and back.   
‘’So are you going to be home tonight or not?’’ He asked as Sauli felt himself blush again, Adam’s soft laugh echoing from beside him as he glanced over.   
‘’I’ll try to have him home by a decent time’’ He nodded as Connor chuckled and nodded.   
‘’Alright, well have fun’’ Connor smirked, ‘’don’t get in to too much trouble now’’ He winked before he was clapping Sauli on the shoulder and started to walk past them and in to the apartment building.

Back in the car and on the road again, Sauli let himself relax back in to the seats, the radio playing between them softly as Adam drove, his soft hum filling the car before he was turning on to another street and slowing down as he approached a small market which had Sauli’s eyes growing wide slightly before Adam was laughing softly and parking up as Sauli glanced over at him.   
‘’I like to get fresh veg and fruit sometimes’’ Adam explained as they both climbed out the car again, a nod on Sauli’s shoulders as he waited for Adam to lock the car before he was moving around the car and closer to the taller man as they made their way towards the market. ‘’have you been here before?’’ Adam asked as Sauli shook his head.   
‘’No I haven’t, but I would’ve if I had known it was here’’ Sauli informed him as Adam grinned playfully at him.   
‘’It’s been here for a few years’’ He teased before Sauli was laughing and punching him lightly on the arm as he turned back, eyes darting from stall to stall as they walked through.

Picking up different items, Sauli quickly found a basket and picked it up before he was nudging Adam to get him to put everything he was carrying in before he was walking off again, Adam following behind as he let himself explore the market which was alive with sound, dogs barking and people laughing, even stall owners shouting out, trying to get people to buy their products.   
Feeling Adam’s hand against his lower back, Sauli turned his head slightly to see him walking beside him, a gentle smile on his face as he guided Sauli towards another stall where he stopped and picked a small bag up and started to pick some fruit up.  
‘’Do you like smoothies?’’ Sauli asked as Adam tied the bag of grapes off and glanced at him.   
‘’I’ve had a few, not too bad’’ Adam told him with a smile as he picked another bag up and started to fill it with apples. ‘’I’ve not moved on to trying different flavors though’’ He chuckled as Sauli grinned and moved around him to pick his own bag up before he was reaching out and picking different fruit up, a few strawberries and blackberries before he was moving on to the bananas and some of the more exotic fruit before he was tying it off and turned to find Adam watching him.   
‘’I’m going to help you move on’’ Sauli grinned as Adam looked towards him with an interested look.   
‘’Aright, grab whatever you want then’’ He smiled as Sauli nodded and handed his bag over and the basket before he was wondering away from the stall, eyes open on each stall, looking for different things he knew  could go in to smoothies and different juices he wondered if Adam would willing try.

Paying for the last bag he picked up, Sauli turned and took a few steps and glanced around before he quickly wondered how the hell he was going to find Adam again, figuring out that he didn’t really concentrate on trying to keep an eye on him as he moved around before he was turning as a hand touched the back of his arm and was met with bright blue eyes and a smile.   
‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump’’ Adam told him as Sauli nodded.   
‘’its fine, just having an inner fight with myself’’ Sauli laughed as Adam raised an eyebrow but smiled.   
‘’Have you got everything you need?’’ He asked before Sauli nodded. ‘’I was thinking, put the bags in the trunk and then have a slower walk around in case we missed anything before moving on’’  
‘’Sounds okay to me’’ Sauli smiled as Adam nodded, following him through the market, Sauli shivered slightly at the ghosting feeling of Adam touching him again, even through two layers of material, his touch still felt warm, almost as warm as it did when it was bare skin to bare skin. In a way Sauli wondered how that was possible before he was shaking the thoughts away as they arrived back at the trunk and he took the bags off Adam so he could open the car.   
‘’How about some lunch?’’ Adam asked once the bags were packed away safely and they were both walking back towards the market again, glancing down at his phone as he pulled it out his pocket, Sauli was surprised to see that it was just gone twelve. ‘’you look surprised’’ Adam commented as Sauli pushed his phone away again and glanced up at the dark haired man to see him watching him softly, his lips curled up in the corners which Sauli could only think of as a intimate smile as he shrugged.  
‘’Didn’t realize how quick time had gone by already, I guess people are right when they say time flies when your enjoying yourself and are in good company’’ He smiled as Adam chuckled softly and dropped his arm around Sauli’s shoulders, leaning in to Adam’s body without thinking, Sauli let himself move his arm around his waist, fingers clutching around Adam’s jacket as he steered them towards a part of the market which had tables and chairs and stalls around selling different food and drink. Walking around slowly, Sauli let Adam’s warmth soak in to his body as his hand slowly slipped from where it was on Adam’s back down to rest over the side of his waist, fingertips brushing over the feeling of Adam’s hip bone under his shirt. Despite the sudden touch, Sauli found himself thinking back to everything he had said to Katri as he felt his cheeks warm, glancing up at Adam, Sauli took in the sharp line of his jaw, the slight hint of stubble starting to show, being so close to the other man as Sauli turned back again had Sauli feeling hopeful and in a strange way, it had him feeling slightly submissive under his glaze and touch, it was like Sauli wanted to do anything Adam said sometimes where others times he wanted to fight against it.

Pulling away from Adam’s side slowly, Sauli let his feet lead across to a stall where little cakes seemed to be sold along with sandwiches and other things which seemed to be from other countries as Sauli smiled at the women who was stood behind the stall before she was turning to someone else with her and spoke, hearing his native tongue, Sauli couldn’t help but feel his smile grow wider before the warm touch of Adam’s hand on his back had him glancing over his shoulder at the other man.  
‘’Seen something you want?’’ Adam asked as he leaned over Sauli’s shoulder, eyes looking over the stall himself just as the women turned back, her still bright as Sauli quickly asked her something in his own language in which she replied just as quickly,  

‘’Go and sit down, I’ll pay for all this’’ Adam told Sauli as the smaller man glanced up at him, the look of a argument clear on his face before the women was speaking again and Sauli was looking at her, eyes wide and a small blush staining his cheeks as he shook his head and quietly spoke back, the only word he recognized was the word no before Sauli was turning back again, a shy smile pulling his lips up which had Adam smiling at him brightly. ‘’go’’ He teased as Sauli glanced at the women as she muttered something, another stain of rouge flashing across his  cheeks and tip of his ears slightly as he nodded slowly.  
Watching as the other walked away and lowered himself down in to one of the plastic chairs which were sat around other tables, Adam smiled to himself and turned back again to face the women who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow before handing two plates over.  
‘’He thought you might like it’’ She smiled sweetly as Adam took the plates and looked down at pie which looked like there was fruit under, ‘’something about Apples’’ She informed as Adam chuckled lightly and turned to glance over his shoulder at Sauli who was quickly looking away from them, a blush covering his cheeks again as Adam turned back and nodded at the women.   
‘’Yeah’’ He grinned before handing the money over.  
Walking over to the table, the taller man folded himself down in to a seat and handed the plate over to Sauli with a warm smile which was returned with the same action, eating in silence for a few minutes, Adam found himself glancing over at Sauli every so often, just watching the other man as his own eyes watched the people around them as they moved around the market and ate themselves, pale eyes jumping from person to person before they were turning and meeting his own with a small smile.  
‘’Thank you for all this Adam’’ Sauli told him quietly, his plate cleared and pushed away slightly as Sauli let his fingers trace over the small circles on the table cloth.  
‘’You don’t need to thank me, I wanted to do it’’ He admitted as Sauli glanced up and smiled, as he watched Adam in the light of the day, he could see the way his eyes seemed to shine brightly, the color almost too bright as the dark haired man looked at him, lips pulled up in a small smile which Sauli couldn’t pass off as anything but private and intermit between them, the thought of it making his fingers fumble slightly and heart skip a beat or two as he dragged his eyes away and down, his own lips tugging in a smile.

Ten minutes later, Adam found himself and Sauli sat back in the car again and pulling out the car park of the market before he was turning on to the road which led them back in to the city again, buildings flashing by before he was glancing over at Sauli to see the confused look across his face, turning back to the road again, Adam let himself travel in quiet silence as he took each turn and light as they came until he was pulling up outside of a butcher’s shop and crawling to a stop.  
‘’Adam?’’ Sauli questioned as he looked over at the driver.  
‘’I get meat for the wolves sometimes’’ He smiled, ‘’I wont be long, I promise’’ Adam smiled as Sauli nodded towards him.   
‘’Okay, do you want me to come in with you or should I stay here?’’ He asked as Adam took his seatbelt off and pushed the door open.   
‘’It’s alright, I wont be long, stay warm in the car’’ Adam told him as Sauli nodded and sat back in the seat again, eyes watching Adam as he quickly climbed out.   
Letting himself watch the other man as he headed towards the store, Sauli couldn’t help but let his eyes trace over the clothes in which Adam was wearing, his eyes picking out the slightly tighter pants which looked worn in the knees, almost like he had knelt a lot and the right back pocket which looked like Adam had used to push his hands in a lot. Since leaving the apartment, Sauli hadn’t really take much notice in what Adam had been wearing even when they went back to Sauli’s so he could change, he knew that he was taking a risk by not changing out of Adam’s shirt but there was a feeling curling in the bottom of his stomach that made him want to keep it on, surrounding himself with the scent of Adam’s clothes soap and his own scent which was buried faintly underneath, leaning back against the headrest, Sauli let his eyes search over the car roof before he was leaning forward again and fiddling with the dials on Adam’s car radio until he found a channel he liked the sound off and went back to leaning his head back, eyes closing lightly.

Jumping what felt like moments later, Sauli sat up and ran a hand over his face as he glanced around and watched as Adam walked back around the car and climbed back in behind the steering wheel again, a warm smile once again playing over his lips as he pulled his own seat belt on.  
‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you’’ Adam apologized which had Sauli shaking his head.   
‘’its fine, I didn’t mean to doze off’’ He commented back which earned a sly smile and a nod of Adam’s head as he turned back around and pulled off again.   
‘’So, anymore stops I should know about?’’ Sauli asked with a grin as he glanced back over  at Adam to see his lips pulled down slightly, his face heaving with a lightly guilty look before he was glancing over at Sauli which made him chuckle softly as Adam nodded.  
‘’Just one more’’ He admitted, ‘’I still need to buy some other food like frozen stuff before we can head out to the cabin, I promise no more stops after this one’’  
‘’Adam, really its fine, I don’t mind’’ Sauli told him softly, his body half turned in his seat to face Adam as the older man glanced over with a worried look which quickly morphed in to a more relaxed looking one.

Pulling in to a grocery store a few minutes later, Sauli waited until the engine had been turned off before he was climbing out and glancing over the hood of the car as Adam looked it up and walked around to join Sauli’s side.  
‘’What about everything else in the trunk? Is that going to be okay there?’’ He asked as Adam glanced towards the car and back again with a nod.   
‘’It will be fine, we wont be that long anyway’’ He was informed, walking away, Sauli slowly moved away from Adam until he was pulling a cart from the rack outside of the doors and walked it back towards Adam again who was smiling at him. Walking inside Sauli couldn’t help the warm feeling which ran through his body as Adam reached up and laid his hands on the cart’s bar and pushed it along with him, his shoulder brushing against his own with every other step as Adam started to put things in when they passed something he saw. ‘’What’s your favorite juice?’’ Adam asked as he stood in front of the cartons, his eyes glancing over the different flavors and back to Sauli again as he leaned on the cart and shrugged lightly.   
‘’I guess it would have to be apple’’ Sauli told him as he watched Adam lift a carton of orange and place it in the cart before he was doing the same with two cartons of apple juice which had Sauli staring at .  
Walking on ahead, Adam made a mental list of the things he had and needed in his mind before he was pausing and glancing back to see Sauli still stood by the juice  and staring down at the cart.  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ Adam called out softly, causing Sauli to snap his glaze up quickly with a nod and stained cheeks again, the sight making Adam’s wolf push and curl in contentment as Adam smiled lightly towards the blonde man as he quickly moved and caught up with him.

Twenty minutes later, Adam found himself packing the bags back in to the car while Sauli was walking away again, the cart being pushed ahead of him before he was climbing in the car and starting the engine up, in the back of his mind, Adam knew that he was risking a lot with everything he was doing and taking Sauli to meet the pack, but at the same time he couldn’t get the feeling of Sauli’s body pressed against his out of his mind from where he had curled his own body around the smaller man in bed, the want of his scent rubbing off and the want of protecting him growing stronger on the inside along with the feeling of the way Sauli had leaned in to Adam without questioning him when he had thrown his arm over his shoulder in the market.   
He had felt the way Sauli’s hand had started on his side, his fingers locked around his jacket tightly before they walked around more, each time his hand had slowly started to move away until Adam had felt the other man’s fingertips tracing over his hip, rubbing lightly and almost like Sauli hadn’t noticed he was doing it. Hearing the sound of a car door opening, Adam broke away from his thoughts and turned to watch as Sauli dropped back down in to the passenger’s seat and pulled his seatbelt on.  
‘’Alright, ready to go’’ He teased which had Adam grinning, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he turned back and started to pull out of the parking space and then the car park before he was turning and heading towards the outskirts of the city.

Driving for a while with small talk being made between the two of them, Adam let his eyes linger over the road as he drove, smiles pulling his lips up every so often as Sauli spoke, his laughter bright in the car which made Adam smile more before a soft and comfortable silence fell over the two of them, outside, the buildings had fallen away to trees and greenery before the woods started to slowly thicken up the further away from the city they went, only to be broken up again by other buildings, by the time they had reached just over half way there and there was no longer any buildings around them, Adam glanced over towards Sauli to see his head turned towards him slightly, arms crossed over his chest and whole body slouched slightly in the seat as he slept. Turning back, Adam reached over and turned the radio down and then eventually off as he listened to Sauli’s soft breathing, the gentle gait of his heartbeat against his ribs as the tires thudded over the tarmac covered road.  
By the time Adam was finally pulling up in to the long driveway of the cabin, Sauli started to stir beside him until he was letting a heavy breath out and pushed himself back up until he was sitting upright fully again, a hand rubbing over his face and at his eyes before Adam felt him turn to stare towards him.   
‘’You shouldn’t of let me sleep’’ Sauli told him as Adam turned on to gravel and glanced over at him quickly.   
‘’I didn’t want to, you looked peaceful and like you needed the extra sleep, I know that it was late last night by the time we had gone to bed and we woke early, it’s only just gone two and we were at the market for nearly three hours’’ Adam told him as he pulled his foot of the gas and on to the break as he slowed and finally came to a stop outside the cabin and he turned to look at the Finn fully.

Nodding lightly, Sauli sent a soft smile towards Adam before he was watching the man climb out the car and quickly followed him out and around to the trunk where he started to grab some of the grocery bags while Adam picked the large box up which Sauli thought had to be the meat for the wolves and placed it down beside the car. Taking the shopping inside and putting it on the large table which Adam had in his kitchen; Sauli let himself glance around properly before turning and headed back out to the car again, passing Adam on the way, feeling their shoulders brush again, Sauli bit at his lower lip and glanced over his shoulder towards the other man as he headed inside, on the inside, Sauli knew that he was starting to like Adam a lot more than he already did, the way he acted around him was nothing but care and almost protective and Sauli found himself starting to enjoy that feeling along with the feeling of Adam’s body wrapped around his of a night time when he woke up and fell asleep again, even in the market that morning, Sauli liked the feeling of Adam’s arm heavy over his shoulders, anchoring him to his warm side.  
‘’Are you ready to meet the pack then?’’ Jumping, Sauli turned and glanced at Adam as he bent down to pick the box up, tracking the small strip off skin which appeared along Adam’s lower back as his top rose, Sauli quickly tore his eyes away and nodded towards him as Adam smiled and turned away from the cabin and made a start towards the trees where Sauli quickly followed. Falling a few steps behind Adam as he moved through the trees with a ease which had Sauli wondering how often he came out, Sauli soon let his eyes glance around before the memories of running through the woods and the feeling of being chased had him speeding up slightly to get himself walking beside Adam again who glanced towards him with a worried look before it fell away again as Sauli flashed a smile, on the inside he could still feel his heart racing a little as he glanced around again but now that he was walking beside Adam, Sauli felt like nothing was going to harm him. Not before long, Adam and Sauli broke out in to a clearing where he paused and let his eyes roam over it, the feeling of familiarity growing slightly on the inside as Adam walked out further and finally stopped in the middle where he placed the box down and turned to look towards him, returning his eyes towards the taller man, Sauli suddenly jumped and spun around at the feeling of something brushing the back of his legs.  
Seeing the wolf sat there, he let a startled cry out and stumbled backwards before he felt himself tripping and landing on the leaf covered ground while Adam’s laughter suddenly echoed around the clearing around them. Staring back at the wolf as it stared at Sauli, he couldn’t help but swallow thickly as it pushed up on to its paws from where it had sat, Sauli’s eyes tracking it as the wolf moved closer and brushed against his shoulder on his way past, letting his eyes follow, Sauli watched as Adam ran his hand across the wolf’s head as he moved closer and offered Sauli his hand which he stared at dumbly before his eyes flickered up to the dark haired man and back down again  as he took it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

‘’See, nothing to worry about’’ Adam grinned out to him as Sauli breathed out and nodded slightly, the feeling of his hand still in Adam’s sending his heart a little faster, ‘’you can help to feed them with me if you want’’  
‘’don’t they hunt on their own?’’ Sauli asked confused as Adam nodded with another guilty look on his face as he pulled his hand away slowly, his thumb brushing over the top of Sauli’s as he reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck.  
‘’They do, but I still like to hand feed them sometimes, it helps me to stay feeling closer to them and it helps them too when food is hard to come across some months like today, the number of deer is down and other little animals they normally hunt so it helps them to stay healthy’’ He admitted as Sauli smiled warmly, the knowledge of Adam knowing about the wolves warming him as they headed across to the box and he watched as Adam picked a piece of meat out and threw it across the clearing to where Sauli noticed some other wolves had appeared.

‘’You would make a great zoo keeper if you worked down there’’ Sauli told Adam a little later once they had finished feeding the wolves and had moved to sit towards the edge of the clearing, half in the bright sunlight and half in the soft shadows as Adam turned to look at him from where he was laid back, leaning on his elbows. ‘’the wolf pack there are quite nice when you aren’t being growled at because you’re on the floor and trying to stop them from attacking you because of meat you had near you’’ Sauli chuckled softly as his eyes turned back to watch over the wolves.  
‘’You look like you belong around wolves’’ Adam told him as Sauli frowned and looked over.   
‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Sauli asked as Adam sat up and shrugged a little, eyes darting around quickly before they were returning to him.  
‘’You just look so at ease with the wolves around you, it’s like you’ve been here all your life’’ Adam told him as he smiled lightly and nodded, his head turning and watching as a few pups started to run around before bounding towards them both. Laughing as one of them jumping in to his lap, Sauli glanced at Adam with a questionable look which had him grinning. ‘’go ahead, play with them, they are used to it, I sometimes come out and run around with them myself’’ He admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks which had Sauli laughing warmly before he was turning back around to watch the wolf pups tumble around, around them.  
Reaching out, Sauli lightly scratched behind the ear of one of the pups before he was pulling his hand back quickly again at the sharp feeling of teeth nipping at his skin, bringing his other hand up, Sauli lightly pressed against the area of skin under his thumb and frowned down at the small bubble of red which came up before he was looking back at the pup again who looked almost like he was shrinking back as Sauli moved his hands out towards it.   
‘’It’s okay little thing’’ Sauli muttered softly as he pulled the pup up in to his arms and cuddled the wolf against his chest as his fingers sunk in to soft fur, ‘’it was only a little nip, it didn’t really hurt, all puppies do it so don’t you worry’’ He whispered out to the pup who lifted its head and trailing it’s tongue over his knuckles which had him laughing softly.

Watching Sauli with a smile, Adam let himself sit there for a while longer before he was pushing to his feet and swiping his hands down his jeans as Sauli turned and looked up at him, his pale eyes shining with happiness in the sunlight a Adam smiled at him warmly again.  
‘’I’m just going to go check on a few of the older wolves’’ Adam told him as Sauli nodded.   
‘’Don’t go too far okay’’ Sauli told him as Adam nodded.   
‘’I wont, I promise, I will hear you if you shout’’ He informed Sauli as the other man nodded again and beamed at him before his eyes was dropping back to the wolf pup in his arms before he was leaning forward to put him back down to join in the pile of other pups tumbling around again.  
Walking across the clearing, Adam glanced over his shoulder again before back again as he passed through the trees and took a few more steps until he was stood in the shadow of the woods around, hidden to the wolves and Sauli in the clearing before the sound of steps had him turning to see Tommy and Ashley moved towards him, their eyes looking past and at Sauli which he knew before they were turning back again.   
‘’Are you going to tell him?’’ Ashley asked as she moved closer and let her hand touch Adam’s arm.   
‘’Not yet, it’s still early days’’ Adam told them as she nodded.   
‘’He seems pretty close to you already Alpha’’ Tommy mentioned as Adam glanced over with a nod. Hearing the low growl, the three of them turned and looked across the clearing to see Sauli standing, a faint laugh on his lips as he mumbled away to the pups at his feet in his own language as they bit and tugged on the bottom of his jeans, tracking another wolf who moved in behind Sauli, Adam watched as it moved closer and brushed along the back of Sauli’s knees hard enough to send him tumbling to his knees and the pups to jump over the blonde man again as his laughter echoed.  
Turning back, Adam found both of his family and friends watching Sauli with a smile before Ashley was shifting and walking out from the trees and towards the pile of pups which had decided to lay over Sauli and rest now.  
‘’He’s good for you Adam’’ Tommy’s voice told him softly as he turned back to look at his friend, ‘’he’s a good match and I have a feeling that once he knows the truth that he wont be repulsed or afraid’’  
‘’I know’’ Adam admitted, ‘’but there’s still a chance that he will become angry with the truth and walk away, I’ve spent too much time with im by now for it not to hurt if he was to do that’’  
‘’I think he might be a little angry, but not at you, I think his angry will be towards me and Brian, maybe Ashley and Connor too for not telling him, but I think he will be happy to know you are him’’ Tommy told him, ‘’we can all sense that he feels like there’s something missing in his life and even Connor has mentioned he seems different ever since he thought ‘Blue’ was sent away’’ Tommy told him before he too was shifting and heading out in to the clearing.

Being left behind to think over everything his friend had told him, Adam continued to watch Sauli lay there with the wolf pups and a few other wolves as they decided to move and lay around him, letting his face trail over Sauli’s, Adam was amazed to find his eyes closed and a arm under his head, totally replaced before his eyes were opening again and he turned his head to let them trail over the clearing as his heart skipped a beat and he pushed himself up on to elbows like he had come to know something.  
Heading back out in to the clearing and away from the shadows, Adam smiled towards Sauli as his head turned quickly to look towards him with a smile which was nothing but warmth and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm hoping to write in the next chapter about Sauli finding out about Adam's little 'sceret' but I have no idea in how I could, so any ideas on which it could happen like accidents or something would be great if you have any ^^ 
> 
> good news is as well, I finally have the internet again, I've finally moved in to the new place :) but bad news is I still havent unpacked everything despite being here a week already with my mom ^^ and I'm still sleeping on the couch ^^


	13. No…I must be dreaming still

_Staring around the woods, Sauli let his eyes flicker from tree to tree slowly as he turned in a slow circle, the night air was cold against his bare chest, sending Goosebumps down his arms and stomach as he rubbed his hand against his lower stomach and breathed out. He wasn’t scared to be in the woods anymore, he knew that he wasn’t alone for long before his dream guy turned up and blindfolded him. Sauli felt safe with him despite never being face to face there was a sense of calm about the stranger, a calmness which settled deep in to his bones and made him relax, made him want to do what ever the other person wanted from him._  
 _Taking a few steps forward, Sauli casted his eyes around once again before he was spinning around at the sound of snapping twigs, finding blue eyes staring back at him, Sauli choked on his breath slightly as the dark colored wolf slowly moved out of the trees and closer to him._  
 _‘’Blue’’ Sauli breathed out which had the wolf tilting his head up before he was turning and bounding off through the trees again without pausing, on instinct, Sauli found himself pushing forward, his bare feet thumping against the ground before he was breaking out in to a clearing, Blue no where in sight before his eyes landed on a figure in the middle of the clearing, face down in the soft leaves. Swallowing deeply, Sauli took a stumbled step forward before he was turning around again, eyes searching the words as his voice called out for his wolf. ‘’where are you Blue’’ He called once again before he was turning back, eyes landing on the man again, taking a step towards him, Sauli quickly paused as a loud howl echoed around the forest, the sound making him shiver before the crashing of branches had him turning his head to see another wolf appeared, a loud snarl on his lips._

Waken quickly, Sauli sat up in the bed, covers clutched to his chest as he dragged in heavy breaths, his dream was a lot different to ones he has had before, the images near the same yet so different, he hadn’t felt scared until that howl. Feeling his heart still pounding, Sauli tried to concentrate on other things, his mind taking him back to how he and Adam had stayed with the wolves for a while before they headed back to the cabin for something to eat and drink, which in turn turned in to conversation and laughter before Adam asked if he wanted to stay unless Sauli wanted him to drive him back to the city and to his apartment which Sauli had smiled and shook his head too before he had excused himself to call Katri to let her know that he was staying with Adam again that night.  
trying to calm his breathing, Sauli turned quickly to check that he hadn’t woken Adam up before his eyes were moving over the empty bed beside him, swallowing thickly, Sauli stretched his hand out over the sheets to feel them cold just as a loud howl echoed from outside and had Sauli turning to look towards the window as his heart picked up again, for some reason which Sauli couldn’t tell himself, he felt like there was something wrong in the pit of his stomach as he quickly climbed out of bed and slipped his feet in to his shoes before he was grabbing the first top he found which turned out to be a hoody of Adam’s before he was pickling the blanket up in his arms and quickly moving out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
Pulling the cabin door open, Sauli paused for a second, eyes running over the darkness before he was letting that fear of something being wrong push him out as he ran, feet pounding against the ground as he turned towards the trees and started to stumble through them, he had recognized the clearing from a few of his dreams and from where Adam and he had been early the day before and headed towards it before he was breaking out through the line of trees only to stop just as quickly, his chest rising with his panting breath as his eyes dropped to see the person on the ground just like his dream.  
Rushing over quickly, he dropped to his knees beside them, the blanket on the ground as he reached out and carefully turned them over to see that it was Adam, feeling his heart skip in fear again, Sauli grabbed the blanket and tried to tuck it around Adam the best he could while he quickly checked him over for any signs of injuries before the memory of a few mornings ago came back and he suddenly pushed the blanket away to reach down to Adam’s side only to find the graze completely gone. Breathing out in shock, Sauli let his trembling fingers slowly move out and lightly run over Adam’s side before a hand was coming up and gripping around Sauli ‘s wrist tightly.  
‘’Adam’’ He yelped, the pain clear coming from his wrist as he tried to breath past, looking up at his face, Sauli watched as his eyes opened slowly before the brightness of them had him swallowing before his own was dropping as Adam’s lips parted to see his teeth a lot sharper which had his heart skipping a few more beats as he scrambled backwards and tugged on Adam’s grip until his wrist was free, stumbling back and falling back in to the leaves, Sauli breathed out and just stared at Adam as he wondered what the hell was going on and whether or not he was still dreaming at the same time as Adam let a loud gasp out, Sauli’s name falling from his lips as he breathed out.

Pushing past the shock, Sauli found himself moving back to Adam’s side quickly because it was Adam and in a way he didn’t care about anything strange at the moment as he soothed a hand over Adam’s chest, small circles being rubbed in to warm skin as Sauli‘s other arm moved up to his shoulders to help him sit up slowly.  
‘’Its okay Adam, it’s going to be okay’’ He whispered before he was moving so his arm was under Adam’s as he carefully lifted him to his feet. Feeling Adam’s own arm slide around his shoulders before his weight was half leaning against Sauli, he breathed out and got his feet planted as he snagged the blanket up and wrapped it around Adam’s body crudely before he was glancing around the clearing, trying to work out how to get Adam back to the cabin safely as another howl echoed around the wood, causing Sauli’s heart to skip as he snapped his head around and stared at the trees surrounding them, wondering if a wolf would appear just like it did in his dreams seeming as everything else had turned out to be true so far with Adam being on the ground.  
Looking back to Adam, Sauli breathed out and tightened his arm around the other man’s body knowing that he was too heavy to try and move quickly without falling over himself, despite his panic in the back of his mind, Sauli took a careful step forward, urging Adam to try and walk, telling him that they needed to get back to the cabin where they were safe from anything in the woods.  
Taking careful steps, Sauli watched as the trees ahead of them started to get closer while from behind Sauli could hear the sounds of the woods creaking and branches snapping under the winds strength which had his fear starting to spike a little more as he tightened his arm around Adam’s side, Adam’s own hand wrapped around his shoulder warmly as they staggered closer and closer to the tree line when a loud snarl echoed from behind and Sauli whipped his head around to look over his shoulder to see another wolf padding in to the clearing, the eyes bright and sharp teeth on show as Sauli breathed out, from spending time with the pack yesterday, Sauli knew that this wolf wasn’t a member despite not seeing the older members of the pack, he could see from the way the wolf moved forward and growled that it was a strange one that didn’t belong, feeling the fear and being scared, Sauli could feel the want of looking away but he knew that in this case with Adam being as weak as he looked that looking away would be the worst thing to do in case that the wolf decided to attack.

Moving carefully and a lot slower, Sauli managed to get himself and Adam turned so that they were facing the wolf instead of the wolf seeing their backs where the threat of an attack was stronger, Sauli had no idea what to do, he and Adam had never spoken about what to do if a wolf ever turned up. Turning his eyes slightly, Sauli looked around the clearing before they were widening as he noticed one of the wolf cubs came tumbling out of the trees with a yip which caused the other wolf to turn and look at it as Sauli’s heart skipped.  
‘’No’’ Sauli shouted as the pup turned and started to move towards the other wolf seeing the other wolf move quickly, Sauli let a small whimpering sound out as he watched the wolf grab the pup by the scruff and shake him hard before he was throwing the pup towards the trees. Turning his head again, Sauli quickly helped Adam back down against one of the trees with the blanket before he was turning, ready to run towards the pup just as something curled around his wrist again, turning, Sauli looked down at Adam to find him staring back at him through half lidded eyes, his fingers wrapped around Sauli’s wrist tightly again.  
‘’No’’ Adam breathed out, his voice heavy as Sauli breathed out.  
‘’I need to Adam, I need to get to the pup before he kills him’’ Sauli breathed out as he tried to tug out of Adam’s hold, for it only grow tighter.  
‘’No’’ Adam repeated again, shaking his head and trying to clear the tears in his eyes which appeared from no where, Sauli turned back to see the larger wolf padding towards the pup who was still laid on the ground by the trees, the panic building as he tugged on Adam’s hold again, feeling it slip slightly, Sauli kept tugging before he was scrambling away,  tripping and landing hard on his knees, Sauli let a faint sound leave his leaves before the wolf was turning to stare towards him, his whole body turning as he breathed out and swallowed down the fear.

Keeping his eyes on the wolf, Sauli let his hands slowly move around the leaves around him before they were closing over a large rock as the wolf turned back and started padding back towards the pup again. Without thinking, Sauli quickly moved to his feet and threw the rock towards the wolf, the sound of a yelp telling him that he had hit him before the suddenly realization of what he had done was a bad idea as the wolf growled and turned towards Sauli, stepping backwards as the wolf moved, Sauli suddenly froze again as a loud howl echoed from behind him, the panic about Adam suddenly flaring before he was turning his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder to see Adam had moved and was leaning on his knees, a hand touching the ground as his other wrapped around his waist. Even from where Adam had his head bowed, Sauli could see that something was wrong with his face with the way it was contorted before he was lifting his head slightly and Sauli saw the way the light bounced of shaper teeth and brighter eyes.  
Feeling the first fear towards Adam spike through him, Sauli breathed out as Adam moved and slowly dragged himself to his feet, hands holding his side before Sauli’s eyes was drawn to his hands where he could see claw like nails against Adam’s skin had him turning his head back around to the wolf in front of him where they dropped down to its paws and claws, feeling confused and at a loss, Sauli soon found himself stepping backwards slightly, closer to Adam despite that fear, Sauli knew that with whatever was happening, that Adam wouldn’t hurt him, that Adam had never hurt him, he knew that Adam had tried to stop him from getting anywhere closer to the wolf and pup, tried to keep him safe when Sauli put himself in danger.  
Hearing the rustling of leaves and branches brought Sauli back out of his thoughts again as he cursed himself for getting distracted, turning his eyes towards the other wolf, Sauli watched as a sandy colored wolf appeared from the far side of the clearing and quickly leapt across, barrowing in to the strange wolf in an attack which had Sauli breathing out before he was turning and running across towards the cub without thinking, hearing a growl from behind him, Sauli skidding across the leaves, eyes catching the two wolf tumbling out the corner of his eyes before he was falling to his knees beside the cub who Sauli could still see breathing, letting a breath out as  relief washed over him, Sauli carefully moved his hands closer and curled his arms around the cub as he shifted his body and pulled him closer to his chest as he adjusted himself so he was sat half in the shadows and protection of the trees as his eyes flickered back up to the two wolfs who were fighting, the snarls and growls loud in the quiet of the night before Sauli found his eyes flickering over to Adam to see him stood there still.

Inside he still felt scared of everything which was going on, it almost felt like he was still dreaming as he shifted further back and held the pup more tighter, the urge of protecting it from anymore harm running through his veins as he reached up and tugged on the zip of Adam’s hoody before he was moving it around the shivering pup and done it up slightly as he finally dragged his eyes away from Adam and down as he fell back against the tree with a heavy breath. Part of Sauli wanted to know what the hell was going on, wanted to know why Adam was out in the woods in the first place when he had told Sauli that he didn’t leave the cabin at night before the movement of the pup had Sauli pushing his thoughts away as he looked down again and stroked his thumb over the small head, hushing him quietly as soft fur moved over his bare chest and stomach under the jumper.  
turning back slowly, scared of what he was going to see with the sounds around them, Sauli watched as a couple more wolfs appeared before he was letting his pale eyes rise towards the sky to see the moon large and round, clouds obscuring his view every so often before he was dropping them again and looking around, seeing that Adam wasn’t there, Sauli felt himself starting to panic as he turned his head this way and that, eyes searching before he was shakily moving to his feet, his back sliding up the rough tree and snagging on the hoody as he breathed out before his eyes finally picked up Adam again on the other side of the clearing, his body leaning against a tree and eyes watching the wolves before Sauli decided to do the second stupid thing that night.

Turning, Sauli quickly started to push himself through the trees, the want of leaving the attack behind him as far as he could in his mind as he held the pup tightly against his chest as branches snagged on his arms and legs, behind him, Sauli heard another howl, this time sounding more wounded and worried than any other he had heard that night before he was stumbling out from the last ring of branches, his heart jumping with joy the moment he saw the cabin further up the drive. Running, Sauli soon had himself and the pup through the front door before he was slamming it shut and collapsing back against it before he was sliding to the ground, his breath heavy as he looked down and moved the hoody away slightly to look down at the pup as his hand moved up to the back of his neck where he touched lightly and pulled away again to see that there was no blood which had him breathing out in relief again.  
Resting his head back, Sauli let his eyes close as he rested, his chest heaving before his breathing started to slowly calm down again and the cub wiggled in his arms, opening his eyes and looking down again, Sauli slowly moved back to his feet before he was moving through and climbing the stairs again, his feet automatically leading him back to Adam’s room where he pushed the door closed and found himself locking it before he was moving and crawling across the other man’s bed, fingers numb as he undone the zip fully and watched as the pup tumbled out with a playful yip and stumbled on his feet as he curled up on Adam’s side of the bed.  
Now that he was safe and in the cabin again, Sauli could feel the shakes starting to run through his body as the adrenaline started to finally leak away, the full impact of what had happened finally settling in to his body like a tidal wave as he dropped against the headboard and curled his knees to his chest, arms tight around them as he struggled to find his breath at first before the angry and the feeling of stupidity ran through his body as he thought about the way he had let Adam there, had locked the door so he couldn’t get in if he had escaped. Climbing of the bed slowly and shakily still, Sauli turned to look at the pup to see him curled up tightly before he was unlocking the bedroom door and slowly pulling it open as he listened to the silence of the cabin. Sneaking back downstairs, using the light of the full moon to guide him, Sauli quickly made his way to the front door and went to reach for a lock when a howl echoed from nearby outside and made him shriek in surprise, the fear spiking again as he stumbled, fingers clicking the lock open before he was turning and running back to the bedroom as quickly as he could again where he slammed the door shut and once again locked it before he was jumping back on to the bed and pulling the covers up over his legs after he kicked his shoes off and tugged the wolf cub closer before he was pulling the covers up over his head and curled his arm over the warm ball of fur.

Shivering as fear over took his body again; Sauli closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face in to the warm fur before the warmth and exhausting of the night slowly dragged him down slowly until he was fading back in to sleep again, the distant thought of being safe in the cabin had him curling around the pup as he snuffled and curled closer to Sauli, a rough tongue moving over his collar through the open lapels of the jacket.

_‘’That was foolish’’ A voice mentioned as Sauli spun around, eyes searching the trees as he breathed out and swallowed thickly. ‘’you could’ve gotten hurt’’_  
 _‘’I don’t care’’ Sauli found himself saying as he turned again, pale eyes jumping between the shadows of the trees as he kept moving in a slow circle, not wanting to stay still for too long with his back facing darkness. ‘’the pup would’ve been killed, I couldn’t let that happen’’_  
 _‘’It was foolish, idiotic to throw a rock a wolf Sauli’’ the voice called out again, somewhere behind Sauli as he jumped and spun around. ‘’you shouldn’t of been in the woods’’_  
 _‘’I had to be, it felt…I felt… just had too’’ He breathed out. ‘’I can’t explain it’’ He whispered, ‘’please’’ Sauli begged, ‘’just tell me who you are’’_  
 _Turning slowly again, Sauli could feel his heart pick up slightly as the woods shuffled around him, creaking in the wind, creating different sounds before somewhere in the distance, a owl cried out._  
 _‘’I didn’t want to scare you’’ The voice repeated. ‘’I don’t want you to be afraid of me’’_  
 _‘’I don’t know who you are’’ Sauli called back, he had tried to pinpoint the voice but he couldn’t, it seemed like the guy was moving around in a circle too, hiding by the trees around them._  
 _‘’Yes you do’’ The voice spoke, a little frantic before Sauli breathed out._  
 _‘’I’m not afraid of you’’ Sauli told him, ‘’I’m not scared’’ He added in a small lie, but it was true, he wasn’t afraid yet he did feel scared a little, after his first dream and then the woods with Adam, Sauli felt scared of the woods slightly, scared of who the person was before there was a small growl which made Sauli jump._  
 _‘’Don’t lie to me’’ He growled as Sauli swallowed._  
 _‘’It’s the truth, I’m not scared of you’’ Sauli nearly shouted back, ‘’I’m not afraid of who you are or what you are’’ He added in a near whisper before a creaking had him jumping and spinning around._  
 _‘’You’re scared of the woods’’_  
 _‘’A little bit’’ Sauli admitted before he felt a warmth at his back and Sauli suddenly stilled._  
 _‘’You’re safe, nothing is going to harm you’’ the guy whispered quietly which sent chills running down Sauli’s spine before a warm hand was trailing up his bare back, fingertips touching against the nape of his neck before they were curling over his shoulder._

_‘’Why me?’’ Sauli asked quietly as dry lips pressed a kiss to his skin._  
 _‘’Because you didn’t push’’ The voice said quietly, warm breath fanning out over his shoulder, Sauli knew that he wanted to know who the guy was, that he could just turn his head and look over his shoulder for this had been the first dream where he hadn’t been blindfolded after the man had appeared. ‘’because you smelled like interest and wonder and mine’’ The man whispered, his words near enough breathed out against Sauli’s shoulder as he had kisses pressed along it. ‘’because’’ The man whispered as Sauli felt his lips touch the shell of his ear which earned a shiver running through his body, ‘’you took the time, watched with amazed eyes and you didn’t shy away’’_  
 _‘’I haven’t seen you’’ Sauli whispered, scared to break the trance around them as a arm slipped around his waist and pulled him back fully against a warm chest._  
 _‘’Yes you have’’ The man growled lowly, the sound instead of sending fear through Sauli, sent a warmth through his body as he swallowed and leaned back against the other man as his eyes closed and he dropped his head back on to his shoulder as he tried to push through all his memories. ‘’just think’’_  
 _‘’I’m trying’’ Sauli whimpered slightly as a hand brushed up his stomach and on to his chest before fingers were curling around his throat softly._  
 _‘’you can do it’’ the man whispered in to his ear before he was leaning down and pressing an open mouth kiss against the side of Sauli’s throat. ‘’I believe in you’’ He whispered. ‘’I need to leave now’’_  
 _‘’No’’ Sauli quickly snapped out as his hands came up to grab at the man’s arm around his waist. ‘’please, just stay’’ He whispered softly as the other chuckled warmly._  
 _‘’I wish I could, but you’ll be waking soon’’ He whispered as he pressed his lips against Sauli’s jaw. Breathing out, Sauli slowly nodded before he was bringing his head back up again as the man’s touch slowly smoothed away from his body, his warmth still behind Sauli as he let his eyes slowly open as he stared across at the trees. ‘’just keep thinking my beautiful mate’’ The man whispered before he was placing on last kiss on the back of Sauli’s neck before his warmth slowly faded away and Sauli listened to his footsteps fade away from him._

_Turning at the last minute, Sauli caught a glimpse of dark hair a flash of blue eyes before they were fading away in to the darkness further and Sauli felt his heart skip as he breathed out, his mind sending images and memories flying past as he stepped backwards.  
‘’Blue’’ Sauli whispered out to the empty clearing as his heart skipped in his chest and he felt his legs give out from under him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are starting to get closer to the point where Sauli starts finding things out and starts to piece them together which will be in the next chapter.  
> And I promise you that we will be having more Adam/Sauli time soon.


	14. Reasearch and freak outs

Jumping awake, Sauli’s heart raced against his chest as another knock echoed around the empty room, from the light which was starting to filter in through the window, Sauli knew that it was a brand new morning and for a moment he forgot all about last night before the soft whine had him jumping again and sitting up to stare at the bundle of fluff which was sitting at the door. Hearing the soft whine coming from the cub again, Sauli swallowed before he was sliding out of bed, the covers being pushed away as another knocked happened against the door.  
Changing quickly, Sauli moved silently across the room to the door where he carefully unlocked it and pulled it open partially to see Adam stood across from the doorway, his blue eyes lifting slowly to greet Sauli’s own pale ones, the worry which Sauli could see, slowly fading away to laughter as he pulled the bedroom door open wider and the bun went running out over to Adam.  
Watching as the taller man couched down and scratched at the pups head,  Sauli let his hold around the edge of the door tighten as his eyes ran over Adam’s body, looking for injuries which wasn’t there. Stuck on the soft smile on the other man’s face, Sauli watched as Adam slowly lifted his head u and looked towards him which had Sauli swallowing thickly before Adam was slowly standing and taking a hesitant step forward.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam asked quietly which had Sauli breathing out, the left over fear from the night before slowly running through his body again.  
‘’I don’t know’’ Sauli told him with a strangled voice, his grip wavering slightly before Adam was stepping forward and pulling him in to a tight hug. Feeling the flashes of the night before of long claws and glowing eyes, Sauli let his eyes squeeze before he was hugging Adam back just as tightly as he buried his face in to the side of Adam. ‘’I was so scared’’ Sauli whispered out on a breath which caused Adam’s arms to squeeze him tighter and lips to press against his shoulder.  
‘’Shh’’ Adam whispered softly as he moved and his lips brushed his ear. ‘’it’s okay, I’m safe and nothing is going to harm you okay’’ Adam whispered, his lips brushing his skin lightly, ‘’you’re safe, nothing is going to harm you’’ Adam hushed out to him which had Sauli frowning slightly with the words which echoed around his mind, they reminded him of something as he pulled away with a slight breath out, his eyes searching over Adam’s face as the blue eyes stared back at him. He wanted to know why his words sounded so familiar to him but couldn’t find the words to ask as he swallowed and slowly let Adam go.  
‘’Is it okay if you take me back to the city?’’ Sauli asked which caused Adam to still before he was nodding slowly, his hands smoothing down Sauli’s arms warmly as he breathed out.  
‘’Sure’’ Adam told him quietly, ‘’give me ten minutes to shower and dress again and I’ll be ready to drive you back’’ He told him as Sauli nodded softly and took a small step to the side enough for Adam to pass before he was pausing again, his body close as Sauli glanced up to find Adam watching him again. ‘’you might want to take the pup downstairs, his mother is outside waiting, she’s been there all night worried’’

Nodding numbly still, Sauli watched as Adam past him and walked towards the bathroom before Sauli turned and looked to see the wolf cub sat staring before he was moving and scooping him up in to his arms where he scratched under the cub’s chin and started to make his way back downstairs again. In the light of the day, Sauli could feel some of his fears leave knowing that he could see properly and that there wasn’t shadows jumping out around him. Lifting his hand and unlocking the door and opening it, Sauli glanced up from the cub to outside to see a sandy colored wolf sat a few feet away from the door, instantly Sauli’s mind took him back to the night before, knowing that it was the same wolf who had attacked the other one. Breathing out softly as he leaned down, Sauli carefully put the cub down on the ground and watched as he ran off towards the she-wolf and rubbed up against her side which had Sauli smiling lightly before he was standing again at the same time as the wolf pushed forward and moved closer to Sauli.  
Feeling his heart skip as she got closer, Sauli quickly reminded himself that this wolf was part of the pack and that he knew that she wouldn’t hurt him as he slowly extended his hand towards her and watched with pale eyes as she pushed in to his touch, smiling to himself softly, Sauli found himself turning his hand over and running his fingers through her fur before she was pulling away and walking back to her cub again before they were both running back off in to the woods.

Standing and watching the area for a few minutes, Sauli finally turned and headed back inside again and quickly gathered all his things before he was sitting on the couch when Adam came down the stairs, his hands pulling a shirt down over his stomach, the movement causing Sauli’s eyes to follow over the slightly tanned skin before he was pulling his eyes away quickly as the older man turned in to the lounge.  
‘’Hey’’ Adam’s voice was soft as Sauli looked upwards at the darker haired man to see concerned eyes watching him before they were glancing away again as Adam picked his jacket up and pulled it on.  
‘’Hey’’ Sauli replied just as soft as he stood and rubbed his palms over his thighs, ‘’the cub went okay’’ He told Adam as the man nodded with a soft smile.  
‘’I’m glad to hear, his mother had been worried most of the night but she knew he was safe with you’’ Adam told him back as Sauli swallowed and nodded. ‘’are you ready to go?’’  
‘’Yeah, I’m ready’’ Sauli admitted, part of him glad to be getting away from the woods while the other part didn’t want to leave.

Travelling in silence, Sauli watched the scenery pass by quickly as Adam drove, the trees and woods slowly falling away to buildings and stores as he blinked through the window, there was a small part of him which wanted to talk to Adam, to break the silent spell which was over the two of them but he didn’t know what to say in that moment of time and he felt like Adam was the same. Nearly an hour and half later, Adam was pulling up in to a empty parking spot just outside of Sauli’s apartment block and turning the engine off as Sauli undone his seatbelt.  
‘’Are you really okay?’’ Adam asked quietly which had Sauli staring down at his lap with a small nod.  
‘’Last night really scared me’’ Sauli found himself admitting before Adam’s hand was coming in to his sight line as it covered Sauli’s knee and squeezed it softly in comfort. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ Sauli whispered out. ‘’I’m sorry for leaving you behind…I…I panicked, the things I saw…thought I saw…I don’t know, they couldn’t off been real but they had to be at the same time, I was awake but…’’ Sauli trailed off, his mind lost as he tried to make sense.  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay’’ Adam hushed out, his hand squeezing warmly again before Sauli was turning to look up at him to find Adam already staring, swallowing slightly, Sauli soon found himself leaning across and throwing his arms around Adam’s neck in a tight hug again like they had done in Adam’s bedroom doorway that morning. ‘’its okay Sauli’’ Adam repeated quietly against his ear before Sauli was slowly pulling away, his heart jumping as he turned and let his eyes glance over Adam’s face, blue eyes bright in the sunlight before Sauli was dropping his away and quickly pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth before he turned and scrambled out of the car quickly. Pushing himself forward and in to the building, Sauli didn’t let himself stop until he was closing his apartment door behind him and was leaning back against it as his heart crashed against his chest, he couldn’t believe that he had let himself kiss Adam like that before he was shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly as he willed himself to calm down.  
‘’Hello’’ Calling out as he pushed himself away from the closed door, Sauli stepped further in to the apartment to find the downstairs area empty as he slipped his jacket off and placed it over the back of one of the kitchen stools, his ears listening for anything before he realized that the apartment was empty and that he was home alone for a moment.

Just settling in to the silence of the apartment, Sauli breathed out loudly until his breathes and heart rate were both calm again, the energy he had used the night before and that morning after fleeing Adam’s car leaving his body again as he sagged against the counter units and stared down at the dark tops and the little white flecks which was within the marble. Thinking over Adam’s words, the same saying that he was safe now kept ringing throughout his mind before the slow images of his dream started to trickle through and he found himself gasping, hands gripping the counter tops as he suddenly remembered the dream conversation with the strange man who kept calling Sauli his beautiful mate, he had often sat wondering what he meant by that before Sauli was moving through the apartment and locating his laptop with speed before he was back, sat at the kitchen counter and clicking away on the keyboard until the screen loaded his internet page.  
For a moment, Sauli sat stuck; he had no idea in what to search for before bits of the dream started to come back stronger, the way he was told to think, shaking his head Sauli started to type in different things about dreams, searching through countless pages of nonsense and rubbish, finally turning away from trying to read more up on the woods in his dreams, Sauli found himself researching about wolves and the different meanings they held behind them when it came to dreaming. Typing in his dream and other little bits he could remember, Sauli felt like he had been sat there for days trying to find something before he was clicking on to another link which brought up a brand new page, watching it load quickly, Sauli soon found himself staring at the screen with wide eyes before he was sitting back with a laugh as he shook his head. ‘’They don’t exist’’  shaking his head clear and leaning back forward again, Sauli soon found himself jumping as the apartment door opened and he turned to see Connor walking in.  
‘’Hey’’ Connor called out with a soft smile which had Sauli nodding too before Connor’s face was falling slightly in to a frown, ‘’are you okay?’’ He asked as Sauli nodded with a slight laugh before he was turning back to his laptop.  
‘’Just fine’’ Sauli told him as he ran his hand through his hair and glanced up to see Connor glancing at him strangely before he was walking past. Shaking his head as Sauli turned back; he let his eyes wonder over the page before him shaking his head. ‘’I’m going crazy, that’s the only answer’’ Sauli muttered to himself as he scrolled further down and looked at the website in disbelief. ‘’Werewolves cannot be the answer I’m looking for’’ He told himself before there was a crashing sound which had the blonde looking up quickly to see Connor righting a lamp on the table again, his eyes lifting towards Sauli where he shrugged.  
Frowning at his roommate, Sauli watched as Connor moved further away again before he was turning back to his laptop and opening up a blank word page, his pale eyes set on the keyboard as he started to type up everything he could remember about all the dreams he had had. Once complete, Sauli let himself stare at his words before his mind started to wonder towards Blue and how the wolf always seemed to almost understand him, pausing for a moment, Sauli glanced towards the stairs before he was pushing away from the counter and half running up and half tripping up the stairs in hast to get to his bedroom where he quickly found the photographs from his shoot with the wolf. Taking them back downstairs with him again, Sauli sat back at the counter before he was spreading them out around him and the laptop, his eyes taking in the images fully before he was turning back to the laptop and started to type up everything he knew about the wolf, from the way he had stood over Sauli’s legs, protecting him from the other wolves when he had fallen in the enclosure before his mind started to wonder towards Connor and Brian when they had been inside the enclosure with Blue, the way he seemed to be fine with them but anyone else like Mia he had growled towards and refused to even go near.  
Finding himself wondering away from Blue, his hands hovering over the keys, Sauli started to let his mind wonder towards Adam’s friends, he thought about how he had suddenly met them after mentioning Blue to Connor the first time and then meeting Ashley and Tommy and even Brian, he wondered for a moment in why it had taken so long for him to even meet Adam despite meeting the others quite a few times over the weeks.

Breathing out deeply, Sauli braced his elbows either side of his laptop and rubbed his hands over his face as his eyes closed, for a brief moment, Sauli felt like he wanted to just fall asleep and escape for a while, but part of him inside told him that he had to keep thinking, he had to keep trying to remember like the stranger told him. Sitting up sharply as his mind suddenly flashed the man’s voice and touch across, Sauli glanced around to see Connor wasn’t in sight before he was turning back to his laptop and writing his thoughts out on the stranger who seemed to enjoy Sauli’s company yet at the same time try to hide his identity until it was the right time.  
There was a small part of Sauli’s mind which was trying to link the stranger to Adam but Sauli wasn’t letting himself do it until he was switching back to the website on werewolves, his eyes reading through the information before little things like higher body temperature and fast healing was jumping out at him, the thought of feeling the graze on the strangers side and then seeing a cut on Adam’s side before it seemed to disappear a day or two later suddenly dawned on him. Before he knew what he was doing, Sauli was breathing out and slamming the lid of his laptop closed as he stumbled backwards, his eyes glued to the closed computer before Connor’s footsteps echoed to his right somewhere.  
‘’Sauli’’ Connor called out. ‘’is everything okay?’’ Turning to stare at his roommate and friend, Sauli found himself nodding numbly before he was quickly grabbing his jacket and heading out the apartment as the door opened and Katri paused, from behind he could hear the other two calling his name out which he chose to ignore as he headed down the building stairs quickly and back out on the to the pavement, the afternoon sun shining brightly as he pushed his hands in to his jacket pockets and walked.  
For a while his mind stayed clouded before little things started to come together slowly, the way Adam’s touch always seemed to be hot to the touch against him no matter what the weather or time of night, he thought back to the night before when he tried getting him out of the clearing, it had been freezing cold and Adam had only been wearing sweatpants yet his body was warm before Sauli’s mind was turning around to Connor and how he always looked at him strangely whenever he lied. Before he could realize it, Sauli’s mind was supplying Blue’s eyes in to his mind before the images was switching to Adam, his own eyes had always reminded Sauli of the wolf before his mind was changing to his last dream and how he had caught sight of dark hair and bright blue eyes. Feeling himself stumbling slightly as all the pieces finally started to slot together, Sauli’s mind somehow decided to come up that his mysterious dream guy was actually Adam and in some bizarre way Adam and Blue was the same person, wolf.

Standing, Sauli stared at the ground trying to stop his heart from beating so fast before he was looking up with a breath only to find himself stood staring up at the sight of Alpha’s, for a moment he thought about turning around, getting as far away as he could from the club before his own feet started to lead him towards the door to find it open before he headed inside.  
Walking through the dark hallway, Sauli could hear the faint sounds of talking and a Childs laugh before he was stepping around in to the main large area to see Ashley and Tommy sat on the floor with a little boy before his pale eyes were flickering up to see Adam stood behind the bar, a glass and cloth in his hand while he spoke to Brian, their conversation soft before they were turning to look towards him. Breathing out, Sauli watched as Adam’s eyes flickered down to his chest and then back again quickly which had his heart rate skipping again, his words lodging in his throat before he was clearing it slightly. ‘’So it’s true then?’’ He asked shakily, ‘’unless I’m losing my mind…that…that I’ve hit my head somehow somewhere and that this is all just one big messed up dream I’m having and that I’m going to be waking up any moment now-‘’

Hearing the faster heartbeat, Adam had his head turning to see Sauli stood near the doors, his eyes searching over all of them before he was turning back just as Adam lifted his eyes from his chest where he had been listening, worried to why Sauli was freaking out before his words quickly came across in a frustrated and almost frantic way. Letting a heavy breath out himself, Adam slowly put the glass which he had been cleaning down before he was glancing towards the others.  
‘’You guys should go’’ He told them before Sauli’s laughter had him looking up to see him shaking his head.  
‘’No’’ He laughed frantically, ‘’they can stay…they are part of this and I’m pretty sure Connor is the same, I wouldn’t put it past that he has the main part in everything which has happened…I should’ve know something was up the moment him and Brian mentioned Canada’’ He got out quickly before Adam’s eyes were searching over the red blush which had formed over the other mans cheeks. Finding himself nodding slowly, Adam watched as Sauli took a step backwards, his heart skipping again before a hand was being brought up to run over his face, almost in disbelief.  
‘’I see that you’ve finally managed to put everything together then’’ Adam spoke softly as Sauli nodded again and let another laugh out as he looked between them all before his paler eyes were jumping around the club quickly, under the fast beat of his heart, Adam could hear Sauli murmuring in his own tongue before he was taking a step backwards, stepping towards the end of the bar and Brian, Adam quickly watched as Sauli turned and fled the room, his footsteps hard against the ground before the sound of the main door flying opened greeted him and he felt himself flinching slightly before movement out the corner of his eyes had him turning to see Tommy getting to his feet and stepping towards the door. ‘’Stay’’ Adam called out just loud enough to have his friend and pack brother turn to look towards him, ‘’Sauli needs his own time to accept everything he has just learnt, he needs to be alone’’ Adam told Tommy just as Brian’s phone went off and he answered before hanging up quickly.  
‘’That was Connor’’ Brian mentioned as Adam turned to look at him, ‘’thought he would ring and give us a heads up that he thinks that Sauli knows’’ Laughing softly as he lent against the bar again, Adam ran his fingers through his hair before he was bringing them down over his face as he let a heavy breath out.

‘’Everything is going to be okay’’ Ashley’s calm voice told him as her soft touch came to rest over his own, ‘’he will be back, he’s part of the pack now, eh accepted us and we accepted him’’  
‘’But he doesn’t know that, he doesn’t know that he met the pack in that way’’ Adam retorted as his blue eyes lifted to look at his friend, ‘’after last night…’’ He breathed out heavily before his eyes was dropping towards the floor where Tommy was sat again, his and Ashley’s son sat just in front playing before he was swallowing and turning back to look at Ashley as she squeezed his hand.  
‘’He is perfectly fine and healthy’’ She whispered as he nodded slightly, the guilt still heavy on his mind.  
‘’But he may not off been’’ He whispered, ‘’I tried to stop Sauli from getting near him, I tried to protect Sauli without thinking about your child Ashley, I’m the Alpha, I should be protecting every member of my pack’’ He augured weakly.  
‘’Adam, you were injured and thinking of your own mates safety, its acceptable to have moments of weakness like that, hell I would’ve done the same if it was Ashley trying to get past a feral wolf’’ Tommy told him as he turned to look at the other man, ‘’but our son is safe and alive because of Sauli, like Ashley said, he will be back when he’s ready to talk, I’ve seen the way he looks at you Adam, he isn’t going to leave, he’s going to stay, just give it a few days for him to settle…if anything happens, Connor is there and I’m sure he will call you the moment something changes’’ Tommy told Adam as he nodded and stood straighter again, glancing towards Brian to see him nod in agreement to Tommy’s words, Adam swallowed and let his fingers tap against the bar surface as his eyes drifted between his pack members and friends.

Adam knew that they were right, but there was still part of him which wanted to go to Sauli himself and hold him tight so he couldn’t leave, Adam had always grown up dreaming of finding his mate and from the moment he had seen Sauli step in to the enclosure of the park, he just knew that it was the pale eyed blonde man whose eyes were so gently and kind when he had asked about him in his wolf form before moving closer, he had watched from the shadows as Sauli had spoken to him kindly, tried to get him closer without force, he knew that it was dangerous for Sauli to turn his back when there was other wolves in the same space but part of Adam and his wolf had preened in the fact that their mate had giving them all his attention.  
‘’You’re right’’ Adam stated. ‘’it’s Sauli, he’ll come back’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://moonlittshadows.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my newest fic, and at the moment its slow going, im not really sure with where I want to take this and some parts still dont make sense to me in my mind, but hopefully it will turn in to something which you will all enjoy.


End file.
